


Madhouse

by Dita_von_Lanz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Horror, Mysticism, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Часть I. Сон и явь.«Алисе» не нравится привычная жизнь.«Алиса» хочет жить в сказке.«Алиса» сбегает к Шляпнику, надеясь на его помощь.Но в компании этого человека попрощаться с иллюзиями намного проще, чем в привычной среде. Страна чудес пугающа и враждебно настроена. Страна чудес выворачивает реальность наизнанку, и теперь неизвестно, куда податься и куда бежать. Кто здесь размышляет здраво, а кто по-настоящему безумен?Часть II. Большая игра.Лисбет Хоук с подозрением относится к магии и не доверяет словам о вещих снах. Тем не менее, одно из собственных сновидений не даёт ей покоя, а предстоящая практика в психиатрической лечебнице ввергает в пучину депрессии, вынуждая вздрагивать от каждого шороха, отсчитывая дни до окончания этого кошмара. И надеясь, что самый страшный из снов, что ей доводилось видеть, никогда не станет реальностью.





	1. Сон и явь

_I am your sugar_  
_I am your cream_  
_I am your worst nightmare_  
_Now scream (с)_

 

* * *

Её первый визит в страну чудес начался своеобразно. Стандартно, даже шаблонно. Как и все предшественницы, коим приходилось проходить через избитую, привычную полосу препятствий, сначала Лисбет увидела белого кролика. За ним же и погналась, надеясь узнать, каким чудом он здесь оказался и чего желает. Зверь молчал, только вёл девушку куда-то. Она боялась, что упустит его из вида. В отличие от тех, кто по доброй воле прыгал в кроличью нору, последовав за белым кроликом, Лисбет угодила туда случайно. Зацепилась за выбоину в асфальте, упала, разбив колени, а потом почувствовала, как кто-то крепко сжал её ладонь в своей и потянул на себя. Не было никакой норы, только старый, заброшенный парк, о котором ходило множество пугающих легенд. И самой известной из историй была та, что повествовала об устрашающем фокуснике, который уводит детей навсегда. Они пропадают без вести, а на месте преступления остаётся карта, обозначающая очередного ребёнка. Нет никакой закономерности. Может быть, туз, может – шестёрка. Всё зависит только от того, как высоко оценит фокусник своё новое приобретение.  
В тот момент, когда ладонь, затянутая в белоснежную перчатку, коснулась её руки, Лисбет не испугалась. Даже мимолётного страха не испытала. Единственное, что занимало её в этот момент – мысль о том, какая карта окажется в парке после её исчезновения. Но никакой карты не было, потому что Лисбет никто не крал. Просто на время забросило в сказку. Здесь, в стране чудес ей предстояло провести некоторое время. Как в компьютерной игре на выживание. От каждого шага зависит жизнь. Об этом девочку и просветил мужчина, которого она увидела перед собой. В его облике было что-то странное, мистическое, но вместе с тем – чарующее.  
Не фокусник. Мужчина представился, как Шляпник.  
– Выпьем чаю? – предложила Лисбет, наслышанная о чужих пристрастиях.  
– Любите этот напиток?  
– Нет.  
– Правильно. Я тоже предпочитаю виски, – хмыкнул он.  
Шляпника звали Лисандр, ему исполнилось двадцать пять лет, и он оказался не кем-нибудь, а частным детективом, отчаянно скучающим в компании своих соседей. Странной девушки Софи, плотно сидевшей на успокоительных, а потому постоянно пребывающей в полусонном состоянии, и не менее странного блондина – мистера Рэббита, который оказался профессиональным жиголо. Обслуживал дамочек среднего возраста, запуская руки в их кошельки, питал страсть к своеобразной одежде, был слегка жеманным и неустанно следил за своей внешностью. Лисандр между прочим упомянул, что Софи и мистер Рэббит встречаются.  
Дом, в котором обитала компания, особым комфортом не отличался. Здесь боязно было пройтись по лестнице, поскольку она скрипела и хрипела отчаянно, с потолка что-то сыпалось, в углах плели свои кружева пауки, а Лисандр на досуге развлекался весьма странным способом. Он препарировал лягушек, чтобы позднее заспиртовать их и оставить в своей коллекции.  
У Лисандра были длинные чёрно-белые волосы, при том он сам сказал, что это от природы. Ранняя седина, которая проявилась подозрительно симметрично, словно над шевелюрой поработал профессиональный парикмахер. Лисбет как-то выдвинула такую теорию, но в ответ услышала – сначала гробовое молчание, а после – дикий хохот. Оказалось, что о технике окраски волос в стране чудес не слышали, а местные брадобреи – те ещё мясники, к которым лучше не соваться. Девушка подумала, что знакомый шутит, но он озвучил сию мысль с подозрительным спокойствием и ни разу не улыбнулся.  
Он предпочитал бриться самостоятельно этими ужасающими лезвиями, от которых Лисбет бросало в дрожь, но с её мнением как-то не особо считались. Ходить с растительностью на лице Лисандр считал последним делом, унизительным и просто отталкивающим. Как торговцы в лавках – лицо магазина, так и частый детектив – лицо агентства. Лисбет снова хотелось посмеяться, поскольку она сомневалась, что к такому мастеру вообще кто-то заглядывает. Как выяснилось позднее, она ошибалась.  
В первый свой визит Лисбет смотрела на Шляпника недоумённо, с трудом понимала, когда он шутит, а когда говорит всерьёз, попутно отмечая, что впервые видит человека с подобной внешностью. Помимо монохромной шевелюры он мог похвастать ещё и гетерохромией. Один глаз – светло-карий, второй – серый.  
Софи была обладательницей копны ярко-рыжих волос и озорных веснушек на лице.  
Кажется, именно на этой девушке лежала основная часть забот по дому, потому хозяйство находилось в упадке. О мистере Рэббите получалось сказать и того меньше. Гостья даже имени его настоящего не знала. Он только время от времени смущал Лисбет своими пошлыми шутками, но, будучи пару раз обруган хозяином дома, пригрозившим, что и Рэббит, и его девица могут вылететь отсюда, успокоился. И провожал Лисбет равнодушным, скучающим взглядом.  
Свои светлые волосы он собирал на затылке в озорной хвостик, перевязанный лентой, а одежду надевал ничем особо не примечательную.  
Сколько Лисбет себя помнила, она хотела жить в сказке, и Шляпник со своим окружением могли дать ей это желаемое. Второе появление кролика не потребовалось. Лисбет сама пришла в заброшенный парк, встала на том месте, где в прошлый раз так некрасиво растянулась. Ждать пришлось недолго, Лисандр напомнил о себе, материализовавшись из воздуха.  
Он стоял напротив своей «Алисы», сложив руки на груди, а губы – в изящную улыбку. В какой-то момент в парке поднялся жуткий ветер.  
– Вы хотите уйти со мной? – спросил Лисандр.  
– Да, – не задумываясь, ответила Лисбет.  
Он протянул ей свою ладонь.  
И она ответила на рукопожатие.

* * *

Корсет был зашнурован так сильно, что, казалось, способен сломать рёбра. Лисбет потянулась, чтобы развязать его, и вздохнула с облегчением, почувствовав, что дышать стало легче. Легкая юбка и полосатые чулки её нисколько не смущали и не доставляли дискомфорта, чего нельзя сказать о корсете. Вот уж точно – ужасный предмет гардероба, который был придуман словно в наказание.  
Лисбет откинула от лица пряди светлых волос и села на кровать.  
Ровно два года, как она живёт в стране чудес.  
Ровно два года прошло с тех пор, как она отказалась от своей обычной жизни и шагнула в мир сказок, казавшийся некогда пределом мечтаний.  
Ровно два года, как она – одна из участниц этого балагана.  
Мрачный дом, в котором мирно сосуществуют заспиртованные лягушки, вполне живые пауки, то и дело плетущие свои сети в углах комнат, и его странные обитатели. Частный детектив, которого все в округе считают сумасшедшим, вечно сонная девица и профессиональный жиголо.  
Лисандр – владелец дома, расположенного на окраине города, в густом лесу, где из живности водятся только вороны, да всё те же лягушки, что только и делают, что действуют Лисбет на нервы. Большую часть времени Лисандр сидит в гостиной, читает газеты, особое внимание уделяя криминальной хронике, пьёт чай (о виски он пошутил, как выяснилось), выписывает какие-то детали в блокнот и затем, если дело кажется ему интересным, берётся за расследование. Ему никто за это не платит, поскольку и клиентов нет. Исключения редки. Лисандр – богатый наследник, прожигающий жизнь и проматывающий состояние предков на свои забавы, те самые расследования, от которых практически нет никакого толка. Наряды его утончённы, сам он выглядит ухоженно, несмотря на то, что внешним видом занимается самостоятельно, а слуг в доме не наблюдается, если, конечно, не считать служанкой Софи. Но это прозвучит, скорее, как комплимент, поскольку хозяйка из Софи никудышная. Как прачка, она отвратительна, как повар... Об этом лучше даже речь не заводить. Лисандр пьёт только тот чай, что заваривает самостоятельно, иногда просит об одолжении Лисбет.  
Она, попавшая сюда по собственному желанию, носит статус гостьи Лисандра, за комнату ему не платит, просто живёт в своё удовольствие. Разве что одевается так, как нужно хозяину дома. Он без ума от викторианского стиля, сам выбирает одежду подобного вида, обитатели его дома словно сошли с картин той эпохи. Софи носит разноцветные платьица с пышной юбкой и бархотки с цветами. Мистер Рэббит в свободное от работы время вынужден одеваться в камзолы, хоть ненавидит их всей душой.  
Лисбет эта игра нравится. Хотя только она воспринимает быт этого дома, как игру. Для остальных эта одежда, это расписание и вечный бардак в доме – традиции, которые не стоит нарушать.  
Лисандр озабочен своим внешним видом, но плевать хотел на интерьер, в котором обитает. На полу гостиной валяется множество листов, чистых и исписанных нотами. В свободное от дел время Лисандр старается сочинять музыку, получается отвратительная какофония. Хуже всего становится в тот момент, когда хозяин дома пытается исполнить свои сочинения на рояле, расположившемся здесь же, в гостиной.  
Лисбет постепенно вливается в тот образ жизни, что царит в этом сонном доме, уже не так сторонится его обитателей, а Шляпника и вовсе любит так, как способна любить мужчину женщина. Лисандр делает вид, что этого не замечает. Он кажется выше всего, что связано с делами повседневными. За то время, что Лисбет живёт в его доме, она ни разу не видела здесь женщины. А два года – не такой уж малый срок. Молодых мужчин, впрочем, она тоже здесь не встречала.  
Софи и мистер Рэббит – не в счёт, они просто снимают комнаты в особняке скучающего миллионера.  
Он относится к ним, как к мебели. Они вряд ли задумываются о том, чем живёт владелец дома, поскольку практически не пересекаются с ним.  
Лисандр щедро пожаловал Лисбет место своей помощницы. Можно сказать, что она его правая рука. Правда, эта должность выглядела бы гораздо внушительнее, если бы действительно имела какой-то вес, но она не имеет. Это не более чем формальность. Секретарь человека, у которого практически нет посетителей, у которого есть только старый особняк и скука.  
Здесь практически нет никакого движения, время остановилось. Лисбет не стареет, не взрослеет, как и всё её окружение. Ей, по-прежнему, восемнадцать, Лисандру двадцать пять, мистеру Рэббиту двадцать три. Софи, кажется, столько же. Их возрастом Лисбет никогда особо не интересовалась.  
Жизнь здесь однообразна и скучна до невыносимости. Вроде бы каждый день происходят новые события, но, несмотря на это, один день похож на другой. Выхода за пределы сказки нет, поскольку автором изначально созданы определённые рамки, определённые характеры, которые невозможно подстроить под себя. Лисбет каждый день смотрит на окружение и приходит к выводу, что их ничто не изменит. Лисандр всегда будет пугать её стремительными переменами в настроении. Сначала он тихий и спокойный, потом взрывной и сумасшедший, не зря же соседи с опаской косятся на него и поговаривают, что он – безумец. На самом деле, это всего лишь холерический тип темперамента. Лисбет помнит это из школьной программы, здесь на неё многие смотрят с подозрением. Дамам образование ни к чему, думает большинство из них. Нет, конечно, писать, читать и считать умеют многие, но о химии, физике и прочих вещах они знают лишь понаслышке.  
Софи всегда будет принимать свои таблетки и ходить по дому, как привидение, которое способно уснуть в любой момент. Мистер Рэббит всегда будет обхаживать дам, чтобы получить свои деньги и заплатить Лисандру за комнаты.  
Соседки Лисандра такие же странные, как и он сам. Леди Рэдквин и леди Уайтквин. Их имён Лисбет тоже не знает, но их внешность не позволила позабыть, что это за дамы. Вроде бы они двоюродные сёстры. Одна из них обладательница красных волос, таких же ярко-красных губ. Она маленького роста и обладает совершенной безвкусицей. Уайтквин куда более утончённая, но волосы её седые, как лунь. Губы такие же, как у родственницы, а платья все, как на подбор, выдержаны в белом цвете.  
Она посматривает на Лисбет с подозрением. Ходят слухи, что у неё были виды на Лисандра, но теперь надежды надеть кольцо на палец этого мужчины пришлось оставить в прошлом. Мисс Уайтквин снова без жениха, и это её отчаянно печалит. До появления Лисбет она частенько приходила сюда, наведываясь по-соседски, принося иногда домашнее печенье и чай, чтобы заинтересовать потенциального мужа. Теперь всё бессмысленно...  
Лисбет потянулась и собиралась переодеваться ко сну, когда в дверь постучали. Первым делом девушка хотела сделать вид, что уснула, а потому не может поговорить с гостем, но, поразмыслив, как следует, она решила всё же уделить внимание хозяину дома. А в том, что это он, у Лисбет даже сомнений не возникало, поскольку Софи в это время уже видела десятый сон, а мистер Рэббит отправлялся на работу. Ночь была самым лучшим временем для заработка. Мистер Рэббит днём отсыпался, вечером выходил на охоту за своими жертвами. Было бы странно, окажись он сегодня дома.  
Лисбет накинула на плечи чёрную накидку с блестящими застёжками и подошла к двери, отворила её.  
Предчувствие не обмануло. На пороге комнаты стоял Лисандр. Его камзол был расстёгнут, а рукава небрежно закатаны. Разноцветные глаза хитро поблёскивали, было видно, что мужчиной завладел азарт. Такое состояние Лисбет отмечала лишь в тех случаях, когда Лисандр находил очередное дело, которым готов был заниматься в ближайшее время.  
– Сделаете одолжение?  
– Какое?  
– Приготовите чаю?  
– Вам?  
– Мне и ещё одному господину. У нас гости.  
Лисбет покорно кивнула и удостоилась поощрительного приза, в качестве поцелуя в щечку. Самое щедрое, чего можно дождаться от Лисандра. Что-то большее? Нереально. Лисбет прекрасно это знала, поскольку неоднократно пыталась обратить на себя внимание владельца особняка. Лисандр всегда учтив, мил, но очень сдержан. Он не проявляет никакой заинтересованности к Софи, старательно игнорирует соседок, пытающихся завладеть его вниманием, и помощницу свою тоже никак особо не отмечает. Намного сильнее его заботит коллекция лягушек, хранящихся в подземной лаборатории. Все экземпляры тщательно рассортированы и представляют собой своеобразное зрелище, от которого человека неподготовленного может стошнить. Лисандр видит эстетику даже в этом убожестве. Лисбет иногда приходит в его лабораторию, чтобы смахнуть пыль с полок и продезинфицировать инструменты. Софи многозначительно улыбается. Как-то она сказала, что Лисандр мало кого способен пустить в свою лабораторию. Только, если доверяет человеку. Лисбет, кажется, оказалась в белом списке.  
Она печёт маффины с черникой к завтраку, заваривает чай, смахивает пыль с мебели и рояля. Делать генеральную уборку здесь не принято, поднимать с пола листы, исписанные некрасивым, нервным почерком – тем более. Лисандр считает себя творческим человеком. Как любой творческий человек, он нуждается в особой атмосфере, для него оптимальные условия – мрачный дом, погруженный в хаос. Когда здесь светло и красиво, Лисандр впадает в уныние. Странный тип, что с него взять?  
Тяжёлые бархатные занавески, скреплённые тяжёлыми шнурами с кисточками на конце, собирают немало пыли. Их почти никогда не открывают. Лисандру нравится полумрак, царящий в помещении. По вечерам здесь зажигают свечи, довольно много свечей, и происходит обход владений.  
Чаще всего этим занимается сам хозяин имения, иногда компанию ему составляет Лисбет. Они практически не разговаривают, если только речь не заходит о бытовых мелочах. Раньше Лисбет казалось, что жизнь в пределах вымышленного мира интереснее, чем в реальности. Сейчас ей трудно за это поручиться. Страна чудес не так чудесна, как казалось раньше. Здесь нет никаких чудес, в этом вся проблема. Здесь такая же жизнь, только разнообразия меньше.  
Когда Лисбет вышла в гостиную с подносом в руках, у неё появилась возможность разглядеть нежданного посетителя, который решил нанести визит господину Лисандру. Шляпник выглядит взбудораженным, но вместе с тем серьезным и сосредоточенным. Судя по всему, слова, произнесённые гостем, его настораживают и, возможно, напрягают.  
Господин, сидящий напротив Лисандра, одет в идеально накрахмаленную и отглаженную рубашку, клетчатые брюки и такой же жилет. Его волосы тронула седина, а усы аккуратно подстрижены. Мужчина немолод, ему около сорока лет, а, может, чуть больше. Он нервничает, потому что пальцы подрагивают, то и дело хватаются за край полы жилета. Заметив девушку с чаем, он тушуется ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Обрывает свою речь на середине, чем заставляет Лисандра нахмуриться. Его это всё с самого начала не обнадёживало.  
Покончив со своими обязанностями, Лисбет посмотрела на Лисандра. Перехватив её взгляд, он махнул рукой, показывая, что сейчас самое время уйти. Лисбет спорить не стала, поскольку знала, что вступать в дискуссию с хозяином дома бесполезно. Если он не захочет делиться подробностями, то никакие уловки не помогут. Если же решит побыть откровенным, то расскажет всё, вплоть до мельчайших деталей.  
В данном случае, лучшим решением было удалиться.

* * *

Посетитель задержался в доме Лисандра надолго. Час, как минимум. Лисбет всё это время провела на кухне, наблюдала за маятником, качавшимся из стороны в сторону, считала минуты. Разговоры в гостиной велись спокойные, создавалось впечатление, что говорят там приглушенными голосами, словно боятся, что кто-то посторонний услышит беседу и начнёт совать любопытный нос в происходящее.  
По ночам здесь было страшно.  
Софи, накачавшись успокоительными, засыпала почти мгновенно, мистер Рэббит покидал дом, потому не было никакой возможности столкнуться с ним в кухне. Возможно, его глупые шутки разрядили бы обстановку, помогли немного расслабиться. Но сейчас такой возможности не было. Лисбет приходилось в одиночестве справляться со своими страхами. В такие моменты она чувствовала себя особенно уязвимой, вспоминала все детские страхи, пыталась посмеиваться над собой. Но ирония выходила неполноценная, полудохлая, как и та герань, что выживала в горшке, на подоконнике.  
Лисбет закуталась в накидку, потеребила застёжку, словно эта нехитрая манипуляция могла её хотя бы немного успокоить. Ошиблась, не успокоило.  
Только шаги по направлению к кухне заставили девушку встрепенуться. Лисбет поправила растрепавшиеся пряди, пригладила их ладонью, понимая, что кидаться за расчёской сейчас уже глупо. Да и кого волнует её внешний вид? Лисандр всегда остаётся собой. Для него на первом месте мир собственных фантазий, окружающий мир проходит на уровне плинтуса, он и разговаривает-то со своими соседями без особого энтузиазма. Уж что-что, а чужой внешний вид его не привлечёт, только, если это не очередная препарированная лягушка или не расчленённый труп, обнаруженный сотрудниками Скотланд-Ярда.  
Делиться полученными знаниями Лисандр не торопился. Он поставил пустые чашки на стол, стянул перчатки, бросив их куда-то, и потянулся к бутылке с хересом, оставшейся здесь после выпечки торта. Лисбет точно помнила, что пропитывала им коржи, а после – забыла убрать в кладовку. Сейчас херес пришёлся, как нельзя кстати.  
– Что скажете мне, лорд? – спросила, скручивая волосы в тугой жгут и жалея, что забыла прихватить шпильки. – Ночные визиты случаются не столь часто, чтобы можно было отмахнуться и сказать, что в городе всё спокойно.  
Лисандр поставил бутылку обратно на стол, и посмотрел внимательно в сторону гостьи, которая, впрочем, уже больше походила на завсегдатая в этом доме. Она внимательно смотрела на собеседника, ожидая ответа.  
– Убийство, Лисбет, – произнес Лисандр. – Убийство.  
– А почему же о нём докладывают вам?  
– Потому что меня оно касается не в последнюю очередь.  
– То есть?  
– Тот самый случай, когда полиция бессильна, а, значит, мне предстоит несколько весёлых дней. Или ночей. Второе – реальнее.  
Он снова замолчал, переплёл пальцы рук, обошёл вокруг стола и остановился у окна. Отсюда открывался отличный обзор на парк, прилегавший к территории имения. Полная луна, освещавшая его, то и дело выхватывала скрюченные силуэту деревьев, которые давно должны были пойти на вырубку, но городские власти, которым парк принадлежал, кажется, позабыли о его существовании, потому не уделяли ему никакого внимания.  
Лисандр пристально посмотрел на луну. Она в этот вечер и, правда, была просто потрясающей, во всяком случае, история, рассказанная посетителем, не могла подвергнуться сомнению. В стране чудес снова наступили неспокойные времена. Последний раз что-то подобное случалось около двадцати лет назад.  
Лисандр помнил, какой ужас обуял тогда жителей городка. По ночам город как будто вымирал, двери домов закрывались на засовы, люди боялись нос на улицу высунуть, но, тем не менее, жертвы всё равно были. Убийца отличался крайней степенью жестокости, полицейские сбились с ног, пытаясь его поймать, а как только у них на руках появились доказательства, сразу же, не раздумывая, схватили подозреваемого и отправили на виселицу. История Джека-Потрошителя получила широкую огласку, об этом не написал только ленивый, а таковых в городке как раз не имелось. Мальчишка, продающий газеты, кричал о том, что маньяк убит громко, едва ли не срывая голос. Лисандр тоже не удержался от соблазна и прихватил себе пару экземпляров. Одним поделился с Софи, второй оставил себе.  
Тогда его ещё никто не воспринимал всерьёз, карьера частного детектива только маячила на горизонте.  
У Лисандра вообще были странные, немного пугающие привычки. Помимо коллекции пугающих заспиртованных лягушек, внушительной коллекции медицинских инструментов, которые не в каждой больнице можно найти, у него ещё имелась подшивка, содержащая биографии самых известных маньяков, чьи имена успели засветиться в пределах страны чудес, вписав их кровавыми буквами.  
Двадцать лет относительного спокойствия позволили горожанам расслабиться, вновь став беспечными. Многие из них свободно разгуливали по улицам города, даже несмотря на то, что большинство переулков не имели должного освещения и были раем для самых различных извращенцев и преступников.  
Убийство, о котором Лисандру поведал его сегодняшний посетитель, обещало всколыхнуть город похлеще, нежели события двадцатилетней давности. Вызвать общественный резонанс, потому что произошедшее в доме Агнессы Уайльд сложно было подвести под определение стандартной ситуации. Убийца, поработавший на месте преступления, был жесток, хитёр, изворотлив и несказанно удачлив. То, что он скрылся с места преступления так стремительно, не привлекая к себе внимания, можно было объяснить только везением, ничем иным. Жертвой стал брат Агнессы, приехавший погостить к ней на пару дней. Но оставшийся навсегда...  
Агнесса Уайльд была известной в определённых кругах персоной. Вдова крупного промышленника, ныне она безбедно жила на доходы от предприятий, ни в чём не нуждалась и вообще-то чувствовала себя счастливой настолько, насколько никогда прежде не была. Смерть мужа не всколыхнула в душе Агнессы никаких чувств, принеся ей не боль потери, а, скорее освобождение от тотального контроля и попыток отслеживать каждое её действие. Разумеется, что Лисандр помнил её вдовой всё то время, что жил здесь. Страна чудес тем и отличалась от реального мира, что тут, несмотря ни на что, время застыло в одном периоде. Люди с годами не старели, не умирали и не рождались, если, конечно, это не было прописано заранее. Книжные страницы являлись теми рамками, которые невозможно раздвинуть при всём желании.  
Вдова здесь всегда будет оставаться вдовой, клерк, мечтающий о повышении, так и останется сидеть в своей конторе, ругаясь о мизерном жаловании, но, не имея возможности как-то улучшить материальное благосостояние. Молодой человек двадцати пяти лет так и останется молодым человеком двадцати пяти лет. Несомненно, в стране чудес тоже проходил такой процесс, как смена времён года, но, когда календарь подходил к концу, год начинался тот же самый. Конечно, его наполнение зависело от того, чем сами жители решат его заполнить, но всё равно ничего кардинально не изменится. Проснувшись рано утром, никто из них не обнаружит, что все моментально постарели. Потому-то такие события, как убийства, становились для жителей, как бы цинично это не прозвучало, глотком свежего воздуха и, в некоторой степени, развлечением. Жители боялись, жители тряслись, прячась в своих домах, гадали, кому же достанется, но при этом в их венах гулял адреналин, а скучная жизнь окрашивалась ярками цветами. Теперь главной темой обсуждения за чашечкой утреннего чая становились не очередной наряд той или иной знатной дамы, а попытки угадать, кто станет следующей жертвой. И станет ли вообще? Возможно, это было не начало кровавой цепочки убийств, а единичный случай?  
В любом случае, страна чудес была совсем не такой, какой представлялась она обывателям, лишь изредка заглядывающей в пределы этого государства. Сонные городки, большую часть времени скрытые туманом, они являли собой ту самую концентрацию всех возможных грехов, пороков и мерзких качеств, коими только может обладать человек. Местные знатные дамы плели паутину сплетен так искусно, что насекомые, предназначенные для того природой, оставались не у дел. Местное население, относившееся к классу простолюдинов, было едва ли лучше знати. Они так же жаждали крови, гадали с азартом, кого убьют, и, кажется, огорчались, когда очередной маньяк оказывался вздёрнутым на виселице.  
Вторым по популярности развлечением для них были гости из других миров, попадающие в незнакомые реалии, а потому совершенно не ориентирующиеся здесь. Над такими людьми горожане потешались вволю, редко среди них находились те, кто действительно желал помочь. Во всяком случае, Лисбет с тех пор зареклась просить помощи у местных, предпочитая им общество Лисандра. Несмотря на слухи, которые ходили о нём в обществе, он, пожалуй, был здесь единственным адекватным человеком, в то время как окружали его истинные безумцы, готовые на всё ради развлечения.  
Они были жестокими, любопытными и совершенно не имели представления о том, что же такое совесть. Каждый из жителей городка заботился исключительно о себе. Но Лисбет никого не бралась осуждать. Сравнивая оба мира, в которых ей пришлось побывать, она могла с уверенностью сказать, что особой разницы между ними не замечает. Разве что в стране чудес техника не развита на таком уровне, как в современном мире, нет автомобилей на улицах, что, пожалуй, только в плюс. Техническое наполнение нисколько не влияет на людей, что живут здесь и там. Они одинаковы. Но всё это легко объяснялось проблемами, безденежьем и прочими причинами, которые, если присмотреться, имеются у каждого человека.  
– И когда же вы планируете посетить место преступления, лорд? – спросила Лисбет.  
– Прямо сейчас.  
– Но...  
– Это не так далеко отсюда, можно совершить вечерний променад. Собирайтесь, леди Лисбет.  
– Я?  
Она несказанно удивилась, узнав, что Лисандр планирует нанести визит не в одиночестве, а в её компании. Он редко предлагал ей совместные прогулки, по большей части выбирался из дома в одиночестве. Но это было само собой разумеющееся явление. Он вообще большую часть времени проводил наедине с собой, не проявляя интереса к окружающим людям. Неудивительно, учитывая тот факт, что этих людей он знал целую вечность, а потому все они стали для него открытой книгой, не имеющей никаких загадок за душой. Все их действия, слова и поступки прекрасно предугадывались на шаг, а то и на два вперёд. Лисандр ненавидел однообразие и скуку. Он старался занять своё время творчеством, много читал, сочинял музыку, увлекался медициной. Последняя сменила ботанику. Раньше Лисандр старательно изучал виды растений, даже устроил в доме зимний сад, заботы о котором ныне легли на плечи Лисбет. Лисандр потерял к увлечению интерес, и сад находился на пороге исчезновения. Лисбет подхватила бразды правления и ныне пыталась реанимировать редкие растения, спасая их от гибели. Впрочем, это оказалось не так уж трудно. Энциклопедии, находившиеся в библиотеке, снимали все вопросы, нужно было только не лениться и пролистать пару томов.  
– Вы, – ответил Лисандр, вновь натягивая перчатки. – Только очень вас прошу одеться приличнее.  
– Этот наряд...  
– Нет. Для выхода в свет он не подходит. Пока мы находимся на территории дома, он никого особо не волнует, но перед достопочтенной публикой вам стоит появляться в иных нарядах.  
– Почему?  
– Замужняя дама должна выглядеть достойно. Наденьте то кремово-чёрное платье, которое я вам дарил к Рождеству.  
– Замужняя?  
– И не забудьте перчатки.  
– Постойте!  
– Да, леди Лисбет?  
– Вы только что сказали замужняя? Я не ослышалась?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Но разве...  
– Все мои соседи искренне считают вас моей женой. Иными причинами сложно объяснить ваше пребывание в моём доме. А так... Все уверены, что мы связаны узами брака, потому живём под одной крышей. Надеюсь, вас досужие домыслы этих людей не оскорбляют?  
– Нет.  
– Прекрасно. Идите же, леди Лисбет. Мы не можем заставлять этих людей долго ждать нашего появления.  
Лисбет поднялась из-за стола, послушно кивнула и покинула кухню. Лисандр не проронил ни слова. Бросив последний задумчивый взгляд в сторону окна, он направился в гостиную.  
Сборы заняли не так уж много времени. Лисбет не стала тратить его на выбор платья, остановившись на том наряде, что упомянул хозяин дома. Волосы скрепила шпильками, как и планировала ранее. Надела шляпу, а на плечи вновь накинула пелерину.  
Лисандр улыбнулся одобрительно и прошествовал во двор, ничего не говоря. Он редко делился с окружающими мотивами своих поступков, потому и сейчас Лисбет волновал вопрос, для чего же Лисандру потребовалась её компания. Вряд ли он жаждет услышать мнение Лисбет после того, как они осмотрят место преступления, поскольку изначально знает, что его гостья в этом деле совершеннейший профан, не способный ни на йоту помочь в продвижении расследования. Её обязанность заключается в чём-то ином. Хотя... Лисбет вновь воскресила в памяти недавний обмен репликами в кухне. Соседи искренне считают, что она приходится Лисандру законной супругой. Возможно, нет никакого секрета, и именно в этом её основная задача. Быть женой при муже, тем самым отваживая от Лисандра назойливых девиц, имеющих на него виды? Вероятно, так и есть.  
Для того чтобы попасть в имение леди Уайльд следовало прогуляться через парк. В это время он выглядел особенно зловещим, а треск веток под ногами заставлял Лисбет вздрагивать каждый раз. Даже то, что Лисандр крепко держал её за руку, не слишком обнадёживало, хоть и вселяло немного уверенности. Но явно недостаточно для того, чтобы перестать дрожать и идти, гордо вскинув подбородок и выпрямив спину, как полагается поступать настоящей леди. Лисбет нравы, царившие в стране чудес, несколько угнетали, она привыкла к иной постановке вопроса, к другим правилам поведения и общественным нормам. Здесь она чувствовала себя, что неудивительно, чужой. Вроде бы адаптировалась, но это чувства защищённости и уверенности в себе было доступно ей исключительно в стенах дома, принадлежащего Лисандру. Стоило только выйти на улицу и столкнуться с другими жителями, как вся уверенность испарялась, от неё ничего не оставалось.  
Лисандр продолжал хранить молчание. Он сосредоточился на размышлениях о событиях этого вечера и потому был поглощён ими с головой. Ночной посетитель описывал случившееся в стенах дома леди Агнессы, как нечто из ряда вон выходящее, но подробности предпочёл сохранить в секрете. После истории с Джеком-Потрошителем сложно было придумать нечто более кровавое и изощрённое, но, кажется, гость леди Уайльд, совершивший преступление, мог похвастать довольно богатой фантазией, на отсутствие воображения он не жаловался.  
Дом леди Агнессы был заметен издалека, благодаря яркому освещению. Кажется, сегодня был званый вечер. Лисандра на него тоже приглашали, но он, благополучно о приглашении забыл, подтвердив в очередной раз свою репутацию мизантропа, предпочитающего держаться вдали от общества. Неудивительно, что с такими отвратительными манерами, направленными, преимущественно, в сторону дам, Лисандр слыл не только безумцем, но ещё и отменным хамом, не знающим, как следует обращаться с представительницами слабого пола. Тем удивительнее стало для многих открытие, что этот замкнутый тип, бегущий от женщин, как от огня, внезапно женился. Правда, невесту себе выбрал не из местной знати, а из... Вот здесь было множество догадок, потому что происхождение Лисбет для многих так и осталось тайной, покрытой мраком. Все помнили её первое появление, но вот момент второго благополучно упустили из вида.  
Лисбет помнила, что письмо, содержащее приглашение, валяется на полу в гостиной, погребённое под листами, исписанными нотами. Лисандр даже открывать его не стал, заявив, что там очередная попытка завлечь его к себе в дом. Графиня Уайльд никогда не скрывала своей симпатии в сторону соседа, а он не был любителем дряблых прелестей, коими его жаждали покорить. Да и вообще леди Уайльд была ему откровенно противна. Слишком запятнанную репутацию она заработала в прошлом. Получая отказ за отказом, она всё равно не теряла надежды. И даже факт наличия законной супруги у объекта желания нисколько Агнессу не смущал.  
– Лорд Лисандр, я счастлива видеть вас у себя дома, – пропела она слащаво, растягивая подкрашенные губы в улыбке.  
Протянула руку, надеясь на поцелуй. Лисандр поданную руку благополучно проигнорировал и прошёл мимо женщины, поставив её в глупое положение.  
– Я здесь исключительно по делам, – произнёс, подойдя к лестнице и обернувшись.

* * *

– Держитесь, Лисбет.  
Она чувствовала, как сомкнулись руки на её талии, поддерживая, вновь перегнулась через них и открыла рот, чувствуя, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, а перед глазами снова возникают обрывки недавних видений. Спальня, залитая кровью и растерзанное тело графа, лежащее посреди окровавленных тряпок. Убийца и, правда, был сумасшедшим, потому что человек, находящийся в здравом уме, не способен совершить такое. Он разделывал свою жертву, но не с такой основательностью и точностью, с какой Лисандр резал своих лягушек, а с азартом голодной собаки, увидевшей кусок свежайшего и вкуснейшего мяса. Кажется, именно этим куском мяса и стал для убийцы граф Виктор, решивший в недобрую пору нанести визит вежливости своей родственнице.  
Лисбет зажмурилась, вспомнила запах крови, щекочущий ноздри, перестала себя сдерживать. Её рвало, несмотря на то, что желудок был пуст, оставалось лишь сплёвывать горькую слюну и стараться поскорее выбросить из памяти увиденную картину. Тело дрожало так, словно Лисбет провела несколько часов на леднике, и теперь её вообще нереально отогреть. Лисандр оставался спокойным и реагировал на произошедшее, как на стандартное происшествие, вроде чтения газеты за утренним чаем.  
– Как вы можете быть таким спокойным, лорд? – хрипло выдохнула Лисбет, принимая из рук своего знакомого платок и вытирая рот.  
Дрожь никуда не уходила, а увиденное давило на виски, не позволяло абстрагироваться от происходящего, поверив, что это всего лишь игра разбушевавшегося воображения.  
– За годы жизни в стране чудес я повидал многое, – хмыкнул он, присаживаясь на корточки, рядом с Лисбет.  
Они уже покинули дом леди Агнессы и теперь направлялись домой.  
Осмотр места преступления не позволил узнать многое, разве только понять одну немаловажную деталь: убийца не ушёл из дома обычным способом, через дверь. Он выпрыгнул в окно. Стекло было разбито, в нём зияла дыра. Увы, на стекле не осталось ни единой капли чужой крови, ни волос, ни обрывков одежды. Ничего, что могло бы хоть частично прояснить ситуацию. Впрочем... Лисандр имел одну догадку, на которую его вновь натолкнула полная луна, насмешливо смотревшая прямо на него.  
Убийца – не человек. Убийца – дитя луны, оборотень. Судя по тому, что дыра в стекле была не так уж и велика, это не огромный волк и не пантера.  
Вид трупа добавлял плюсов в пользу версии об оборотне. Вряд ли обычный человек, даже имеющий задатки каннибала, способен столь неаккуратно рвать чужую плоть, наслаждаясь вкусом сырого мяса и крови.  
Лишь тот, кто не способен держать свои инстинкты под контролем, мог так растерзать тело. Он и растерзал, а после – убежал.  
– Даже такое?  
– И даже хуже, – ответил Лисандр тихо.  
Лисбет обратила взор в его сторону, стараясь понять, шутит он или же говорит всерьёз. Кажется, не шутил.  
– У вас стальные нервы, лорд, – заметила Лисбет.  
– Чего не могу сказать о вас.  
– Ах, право, я не привыкла к подобным явлениям в своей жизни. В моём мире ничего подобного не происходит. Хотя сумасшедших хватает.  
– Боюсь, что это деяние не на счету человека.  
Лисбет приоткрыла рот от неожиданности, но тут же захлопнула его, понимая, что со стороны выглядит глупо.  
– Неужели Жеводанский зверь? – спросила через некоторое время.  
– Лисбет, вы же большая девочка, – улыбнулся снисходительно Лисандр. – Не верьте всему, о чём говорят в народе. Чаще всего – это преувеличение, не имеющее ничего общего с реальностью.  
– Вы не верите в его существование?  
– Нет, не верю. Потому что ничего подобного не было. Всего лишь дикий зверь, попавший в руки к отвратительному дрессировщику. У страха глаза велики, потому люди склонны многое описывать не так, как видели в реальности, а как нарисовал им страх.  
– Вы думаете?  
– Я уверен в этом.  
Лисбет улыбнулась, слегка приподняв уголки губ. На большее её не хватило.  
Начало рассветать. Небо над парком уже прояснялось, была видна розовая полоска света. Оборотни – дети ночи. Днём они не выходят на охоту, так что можно отпустить свой страх и хотя бы на мгновение расслабиться.

* * *

Мистер Рэббит сидел в гостиной, пил кофе и читал газету. Софи разливала чай по чашкам, пытаясь угостить напитком кукол, которых коллекционировала не один десяток лет. Разумеется, куклы ни к чему из предложенного не прикасались. Их оставляли равнодушными и чай, и пирожные, сделанные на скорую руку из папье-маше, отвратительно розовые. Такие же, как пряди волос Софи, надевшей сегодня платье персикового цвета и такую же бархотку на шею.  
– Вы не ночевали дома? – изумился мистер Рэббит, оторвавшись от своего занятия.  
Он сложил газету вдвое и бросил её на стол.  
– У нас были дела, – произнес Лисандр, снимая цилиндр и пелерину.  
– Вам. Посылка. Лорд, – с остановкой после каждого слова сказала Софи.  
Она почти всегда так разговаривала. Она не только выглядела заторможенной, но и речь имела такую, что отчаянно хотелось подгонять её, дабы не тянула время. Для того чтобы произнести одно предложение, ей требовалось столько же времени, сколько другим людям необходимо для озвучивания, как минимум, пяти.  
– От кого?  
– Не. Знаю. Лорд.  
Софи собрала чашки, расставленные перед куклами, выплеснула содержимое в окно. Лисбет проследила за чужими действиями и не сдержала тяжелого вздоха.  
Лисандр обвёл комнату изучающим взглядом. Посылка, о которой говорила Софи, лежала на рояле. Лисандр пересёк помещение и остановился рядом с музыкальным инструментом. Разумеется, никаких опознавательных признаков, намекающих на отправителя, здесь не обнаружилось.  
Только нечто в пергаменте, перетянутом бечевкой.  
– А кто же её доставил?  
– Посыльный.  
– Очень познавательно, – заметил Лисандр. – Лисбет, подайте мне нож.  
Девушка подхватилась, заставила себя сдвинуться с места, ухватила нож с обеденного стола и подала его хозяину дома. Лисандр взял посылку в руки, бросил мимолётный взгляд в сторону рояля и многозначительно хмыкнул. Пергамент и листы, исписанные нотами, были испачканы кровью, достаточно свежей.  
Перчатки Лисандра тоже окрасились в красный цвет.  
– Что там? – севшим голосом спросила Лисбет.  
– Сейчас увидим.  
Нож коснулся верёвки, поддевая её и разрезая. Лисандр в мгновение ока вспорол бумагу, являя миру тот презент, что был преподнесён ему кем-то щедрым и удивительно изобретательным. Лисбет заглянула через плечо лорда и снова почувствовала потребность опустошить желудок, поскольку на рояле, завёрнутое в несколько слоёв пергамента, лежало сердце.  
– Какое хамство, – равнодушно заметил Лисандр, безо всякого отвращения касаясь окровавленной плоти и доставая оттуда карточку. – Теперь придётся стирать перчатки.  
– Вам прислали чужое сердце, а вы думаете только о перчатках?  
Лисбет зажала рот ладонью, стараясь не дышать. Отвратный запах железа вновь повис в воздухе, напоминая о недавнем происшествии в спальне графа Виктора.  
– Ещё о том, что некому его приготовить.  
– Вы...  
– Это свиное сердце, дорогая, – всё так же отстранённо пояснил лорд. – Возможно, тот, кто прислал мне эту вещь, не знает о моём увлечении медициной, потому уверен, что я не в состоянии отличить сердце животного от сердца человека. Вероятно, моя реакция должна была быть такой, какую продемонстрировали вы, но... Увы, его надежды не оправдались.  
Лисандр дёрнул плечом и стряхнул с карточки, вложенной в посылку, капли крови.  
_«Я не могу вырвать своё сердце из груди, чтобы подарить его вам, но думаю, это будет достойной заменой»._  
Лисбет, продолжавшая стоять рядом с лордом, несколько раз перечитала подпись. То есть, подписи как раз не было, даритель так и остался неизвестным, зато теперь всё более или менее прояснилось.  
– В этой стране принято объясняться в любви подобным образом? – спросила тихо.  
– Нет, – отрицательно покачал головой Лисандр. – Дарительница, а я надеюсь, что это всё же дама, а не кавалер, претендует на звание оригиналки.  
– В следующий раз она пришлёт руку?  
– Может быть.  
– Вы шутите? – Лисбет прищурила глаза, внимательно глядя в лицо лорда.  
– Даже не думал этого делать, – ответил он.  
– Но...  
– Если сомневаетесь в том, что ответ вам понравится, лучше не задавайте вопросов, – назидательно произнёс Лисандр. – Софи, будьте добры, отнесите это сердце на кухню и обложите его льдом. Пусть лежит там, где ему место, а не мозолит мне глаза. Оно явно не украшает собой рояль.  
Софи согласно кивнула, взяла посылку и, держа её на расстоянии вытянутых рук, понесла в сторону пищеблока. Лисбет с отвращением наблюдала за тем, как по пальцам Софи стекает кровь, но, кажется, это совершенно девушку не волновало. Видимо, давали знать о себе успокоительные средства, принятые натощак, вместо чашечки чая.  
– Лорд, не желаете ли присоединиться? – поинтересовался мистер Рэббит, покончивший с одной порцией напитка и принявшийся за морковные кексы.  
– Я не голоден, – отстранённо выдал Лисандр. – Если понадоблюсь кому-то, то я в своей лаборатории.  
Лисбет, услышав это заявление, дёрнулась. Лаборатория была одним из тех мест, которые никогда не внушали доверия и тренировали выносливость. После пары визитов в лабораторию Лисбет казалось, что она теперь может смело отнести себя к тем людям, которым море по колено. Ошиблась, как показала практика. Для того чтобы воспринимать всё, происходящее в стране чудес, нервы должны быть, как стальные тросы, не меньше.  
Решив, что не стоит откладывать разговор в долгий ящик, Лисбет отправилась вслед за хозяином дома. Догнала его почти у самого входа в лабораторию. Он наверняка слышал, как кто-то бежит по лестнице, но даже не подумал остановиться, обернуться и спросить, что же хочет потенциальный собеседник. Наверное, в общении с ним так всегда и следовало поступить. Если желаешь получить аудиенцию, начинай говорить первым, не жди инициативы с его стороны.  
– Лорд! – воскликнула Лисбет.  
Лисандр резко обернулся, и девушка шарахнулась в сторону, поскольку не ожидала столь стремительной реакции.  
Приложилась спиной о стену, ойкнула, подумав о своей неуклюжести. Впрочем, стоило порадоваться, что, догоняя лорда, не наступила на подол платья и не полетела вниз по лестнице, словно снежный ком с горы. Эти платья, что принято было носить в стране чудес, выглядели внушительно, но в плане удобства оказались просто отвратительны. Однако Лисандр был прав, выходить в город в тех нарядах, что остались у Лисбет от прошлой жизни, было крайне неприлично.  
– Вы что-то хотели, Лисбет? – спросил он учтиво.  
– Исключительно поговорить.  
– Я весь внимание, леди.  
Он улыбнулся располагающе, надеясь, что сможет хотя бы немного подбодрить свою гостью, и она сразу же перейдёт к делу, не тратя время на мучительные оправдания, коими сыпала по большей части. Вполне возможно, что она влюблёна в него? Лисандр об этом как-то не задумывался. Поскольку сам оставался равнодушен к такой стороне жизни, как отношения, то и другим людям отказывал в возможности чувствовать. Для него подобные проявления симпатии были смешны. Особенно в том виде, в каком их преподносили его поклонницы.  
– Зачем вам прислали это сердце? – спросила Лисбет шепотом, словно боялась быть услышанной.  
– Вариант первый, меня хотели запугать, выдав это сердце за сердце жертвы. Не графа, поскольку он, несмотря на некую... разрозненность, всё же не был разделан на куски, и грудная клетка его в полном порядке. Вытащить сердце из груди, даже не открыв доступ к нему – нереально. Вариант второй, почти милый. Мне действительно хотели сделать подарок.  
– Вы склоняетесь к первой версии?  
– Несомненно.  
– Значит, граф – не единственная жертва?  
– Кто знает? Я ни за кого поручиться не могу, – ответил лорд.  
Больше ничего не поясняя, он скрылся за дверью лаборатории, захлопнув её у Лисбет перед носом, тем самым дав понять, что разговор окончен. Пришлось смириться и убраться восвояси, поскольку злить Лисандра не хотелось, а придумать новый предлог для разговора с лордом не получилось.

* * *

– Ваш мир потрясающе нелогичен и неточен в деле передачи и адаптации мифологии в современных реалиях, Лисбет, – произнёс Лисандр, отдавая мальчишке пару монет и принимая из его рук свежий номер газеты. – Неужели вы действительно верите тому, что сказано в тех книгах, о которых вы недавно упоминали? В них ведь нет ни слова правды, всё это не более чем весьма и весьма разгулявшаяся фантазия авторов. На самом деле, всё обстоит иначе.  
– Правда?  
– Да, – авторитетно произнес мужчина, раскрывая печатное издание.  
На развороте красовался брат леди Агнессы, каким Лисандр и Лисбет видели его пару дней назад. Журналисты, захлебываясь восторгом, описывали в красках всё, что случилось с графом. Кажется, у них даже на минутку не возникло сочувствия к этому человеку и его сестре. Впрочем, чего ждать от посторонних, если даже сама леди Уайльд вместо того, чтобы предаваться меланхолии и скорбеть о своём брате, продолжала красоваться и флиртовать с окружающими мужчинами?  
– Что же вы можете сказать, лорд? – спросила Лисбет, засунув руки в муфту.  
Осеннее утро снова «радовало» плотной завесой тумана, в котором практически нереально что-то разглядеть. Сквозь густую, молочную «стену» проступали очертания знакомых зданий, а передвигаясь, следовало постоянно смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы ненароком не зацепиться за выбоину в мостовой. Тем, кто решил поехать в экипаже, было ещё сложнее. Услышав цокот, следовало поскорее отойти в сторону, чтобы не оказаться под копытами лошадей.  
– Вас старательно вводят в заблуждение, пытаясь навязать ложные ценности и убеждения. Оборотни изначально не могут быть доброжелательно настроены по отношению к людям, потому что любой представитель рода человеческого для них – это еда. Понимаете, Лисбет? Я могу возжелать на обед утку в апельсиновом соусе, а оборотень предпочтёт вас, но безо всякого соуса. Просто потому, что они питаются человеческим мясом, а не чем-то другим. Они чудовища, что бы о них не говорили.  
– Думаю, ваши слова имеют под собой основания.  
– Они действительно имеют.  
– То есть, вам доводилось пересекаться с оборотнями?  
– Доводилось, – охотно отозвался Лисандр.  
Сегодня у него было хорошее настроение, потому он откровенничал со своей собеседницей, отвечая на все вопросы, а не выборочно, как поступал в иных ситуациях. Этим утром он собирался откровенно поговорить сначала с сотрудниками Скотланд-Ярда, которые, что удивительно, неплохо ладили с самоучкой, не протестуя против его деятельности. Второй визит был по времени запланирован на послеобеденное время. Предстояла встреча с одним информатором, которого Лисандр называл не иначе, как гуру оборотневедения. Если в доме леди Уайльд действительно поработал оборотень, этот гуру должен был подтвердить чужую догадку и внести немного ясности, определив в точности, какой именно вид зверолюдей дал о себе знать.  
– И что же вас спасло от незавидной участи, лорд?  
– Наверное, то, что я видел их исключительно в клетке? Прямого контакта между нами не было.  
– То есть...  
– Это было что-то, вроде зоопарка или, что ближе к реальности, цирка уродов. Там я мог рассматривать любые экземпляры.  
– И эти... люди не сбегали?  
– Нет.  
– А как же их сверхспособности, о которых так часто говорят?  
– Всегда найдётся тот, кто сильнее и способнее, – пояснил Лисандр, толкнув дверь здания, в котором расположилось отделение Скотланд-Ярда. – Их сдерживали с помощью магии, но вряд ли я когда-нибудь узнаю, что это были за заклинания. Если только не возьмусь однажды за дрессировку оборотней.  
– У вас имелись такие планы, лорд?  
– Нет. Потому что я способен создать только нечто, вроде ранее упоминаемого вами Жеводанского зверя. За это мне спасибо не скажут.  
– Так печально?  
– Увы. Мне не хватает жестокости, необходимой для укрощения таких существ, как оборотни. Они признают только тех, кто способен подавить их. Я вряд ли обладаю таким навыком.  
– Вы говорите о физической силе?  
– Именно, Лисбет.  
– Но что, если посылку вам доставили именно от оборотня? Вы можете представить развитие событий?  
– Влюблённый оборотень? Не хотел бы я столкнуться с таким явлением.  
– Почему?  
– В этом есть что-то пугающее. И безумное.  
– Безумное?  
– Именно.  
– Вы говорите загадками, лорд.  
– Правда? Мне казалось, что я прямолинеен, как никогда. Дело в том, что влюблённый оборотень – это действительно, довольно страшное явление. Они и в нормальном состоянии не умеют держать себя в руках и контролировать собственные эмоции. А когда влюблены... Они даже не пытаются этого делать. Остаётся только одно существо в мире, которому они готовы посвятить свою жизнь. Ради этого существа они способны на всё, без преувеличения. Убийство, свидетелями которого мы с вами стали, леди Лисбет, вполне может быть только началом.  
– Тогда круг поиска существенно сужается.  
– Полагаете?  
– Разве нет? Неужели у вас так много поклонниц?  
– Достаточно, – заметил Лисандр без особого энтузиазма в голосе. – И, как мне кажется, все они немного не в себе. Потому можно брать в расчет любую. Каждая из этих дам подойдёт на роль сумасшедшей фанатички.  
– Неужели всё так безнадёжно?  
– Увы, – лорд развёл руками. – Знаете, Лисбет, любовь страшнее, чем можно подумать. Намного страшнее, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
– Может быть, – потрясённо выдала она, стараясь не думать, с какой целью Лисандр решил сказать ей это.  
Предостёрёг? Есть ли шанс, что одна из его безумных поклонниц может обратить свой взор в сторону Лисбет, решив, что она является помехой?

* * *

Визиты вежливости ничего особо не прояснили. Во всяком случае, Лисбет так ни в чём и не разобралась, а вновь приставать к Лисандру с расспросами не решилась, потому что понимала, его терпение тоже имеет свои пределы. Рано или поздно ему надоест разъяснять всё в мельчайших подробностях. Потому, после возвращения в имение, Лисбет решила заняться домашними делами. Хотя бы приготовить ужин.  
Сердце всё так же находилось в кухне, обложенное льдом. Браться за его приготовление никто не стал. Софи просто не знала, что с ним делать, Лисандр с готовкой никогда не заморачивался, поскольку не собирался пятнать перчатки. Мистер Рэббит предпочитал морковь, приготовленную всевозможными способами, а от мяса демонстративно отворачивался. А Лисбет понимала, что стоит только прикоснуться к этому сердцу, как обморок не замедлит проявиться. Подарок неизвестного так и оставался невостребованным.  
Софи впервые за долгое время не ушла спать, а сидела здесь же, на кухне. Она пыталась вышивать, но постоянно путалась в нитках и цедила сквозь зубы замысловатые ругательства, смысл которых Лисбет не очень понимала, но спрашивать тоже не решалась. Все же знали, что Софи не просто так принимает успокоительные, на то есть причины. Её психика легковозбудима, потому лучше держать девушку вдали от источников стресса и самим не становиться этим источником.  
Лисбет подошла к окну и посмотрела в сторону парка, который по ночам нагнетал на неё страха. Луна по-прежнему была полной, круглой. Период полнолуния, кажется, затянулся. Что только играло на руку оборотням, терявшим способность контролировать себя. Даже те крохи, что имелись изначально.  
– Софи, – тихо позвала Лисбет соседку.  
Девушка оторвалась от вышивки.  
– Что? – спросила отстранённо.  
Голос, как и всегда, оставался слегка пришибленным. Лисбет никогда об этом не задумывалась, но сейчас всерьёз задалась вопросом, что же нашёл в этой девчонке мистер Рэббит? Наверное, его внимание привлекла исключительно необычная внешность и осознание, что вот именно эта девушка не станет приставать к нему с требованием выполнять супружеский долг. С ней он может отдохнуть от трудовых будней, если его повседневное занятие вообще можно назвать работой.  
– Ты будешь ужинать?  
– Может, да, – произнесла Софи и снова уткнулась носом в своё шитьё.  
Лисбет махнула рукой, осознав, что всё безнадёжно, после чего отправилась к себе в комнату, желая принять ванну и лечь спать. Аппетита не было, а тот, что присутствовал ранее, основательно отбило присутствие рядом свиного сердца. Даже тот факт, что оно свиное, нисколько не сглаживал углы. Лисбет всё равно чувствовала тошноту, подкатывающую к горлу.  
Для того чтобы принять ванну, в этом доме следовало ждать целую вечность. В современном мире с этим было как-то проще. Лисбет, обожавшей комфорт, такая бытовая мелочь (вообще-то не мелочь, а важная составляющая привычной жизни), как невозможность принять душ в любой момент, причиняла определённые неудобства. Но затем погружение в ванную с горячей водой сполна окупало все страдания.  
Вот и сейчас, стоило только опуститься в воду, как мелкая дрожь отступила, захотелось даже сделать что-то такое, с чем обычно ассоциируется удовольствие. Замурлыкать или, как вариант, запеть. Но Лисбет сдержалась. Она не могла похвастать потрясающими вокальными данными, а все её попытки запеть обычно заканчивались получением шпилек от соседей по дому, которые не очень-то сдерживали себя в выражениях. Особенно – мистер Рэббит. Вот уж кто оттачивал свои навыки острословия на чужих попытках исполнения народного фольклора, так это он.  
Лисандр по обыкновению не обращал внимания на чужие развлечения. Если гостья хочет петь – пусть поёт. Ему от этого хуже не станет. В лаборатории всё равно не слышно, что происходит на других этажах.  
Тем не менее, Лисбет всё равно не рискнула.  
Свечи, отражавшиеся в зеркале, делали комнату похожей на зал, в котором проводятся обряды. Язычки их пламени танцевали в стеклянной поверхности. Лисбет время от времени бросала взгляд в сторону зеркал, испытывая иррациональное желание вспомнить современные забавы, вроде гадания. Все тонкости она не помнила, но, кажется, нужны для выполнения обряда именно зеркала и свечи. При определённых условиях в отражении можно увидеть суженого. Сама Лисбет никогда такими вещами не увлекалась, но слышала от подруг, которые пробовали. Ни одна не могла похвастать реальными результатами, чаще всего это так и оставалось ничего не значащим развлечением.  
По мнению Лисбет, вода в ванне остывала непозволительно быстро. Девушка потянулась к кувшину, чтобы долить ещё немного горячей воды и продлить время блаженства. Вода приятно пахла розовым маслом, которое Лисбет добавила щедро, не скупясь, поскольку знала наверняка, что у Лисандра в лаборатории хранится множество самых разнообразных эфирных масел. Он не любил химию, но ароматы всё же коллекционировал. Исходя из того, что Лисбет успела узнать о хозяине дома, он был человеком разносторонним. Быстро загорался идеей, делал всё для её воплощения, но это вовсе не означало, что он доведёт задуманное до конца. Лисандр вполне мог бросить всё на середине пути, если ему надоест забава.  
Некоторое время Лисбет лежала с закрытыми глазами, пока не почувствовала на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Она моментально уставилась туда, откуда на неё смотрели. Но не увидела ничего, кроме окна. Шторы по обыкновению были задёрнуты. Тем не менее... Неужели кто-то мог видеть сквозь них? Оборотень? Хорошее настроение и расслабленность моментально исчезли, ванна, запах роз, свечи и прочие элементы романтического вечера внезапно потеряли свою привлекательность. Вернулся страх, ещё сильнее, нежели тот, что был прежде.  
Лисбет выбралась из ванны, прикрываясь краем полотенца. Осторожно ступила на пол. Каждое движение казалось ей рискованным и необдуманным. Воображение рисовало самые дикие картинки. Появилась боязнь, что пол не выдержит и проломится под её весом, хотя весила Лисбет не так уж и много. Оптимально для своего роста и возраста.  
Смахнув капли воды с кожи, девушка надела сорочку, непозволительно короткую по меркам этого мира, но ту, что так нравилась ей в мире современности. Софи, глядя, как Лисбет стирает своё нижнее бельё, всегда качала головой и считала своим долгом толкнуть назидательную речь о неприличии данных вещей. Лисбет только пожимала плечами. Она согласилась носить корсеты и платья, которые нравились хозяину дома, но вот надевать то бельё, что носили в этом мире, было несколько странно. Оно вызывало у девушки неподдельный ужас.  
Взгляда, заставившего Лисбет покончить с процедурой омовения, больше не ощущалось, но она всё равно поспешила перебраться в комнату. Там было привычнее и не так страшно, как в ванной. Лисбет затушила свечи все до единой, кроме той, что находилась в фонаре, подхватила его с пола и метнулась в комнату. Зацепилась за порог и едва не пропахала носом пол, однако вовремя успела затормозить. Впрочем, это нисколько не спасло от оцепенения, когда, подняв глаза, она наткнулась на чужой взгляд.  
– Лорд? – только и смогла выдать, борясь с желанием броситься обратно в ванную и запереться там.  
Мысли в голове путались, наскакивали одна на другую, но почему-то именно в этот момент Лисбет подумала, что тем самым оборотнем, которого они ищут, может оказаться Лисандр. Если размышлять здраво, то никто другой не мог бы так стремительно сменить местоположение. Сначала наблюдал за её действиями с улицы, а теперь решил подловить в помещении. И у него это, конечно, получилось. Иначе и быть не могло.  
Да и с домом леди Агнесс... Лисандру не составило бы труда добраться туда, совершить преступление, а затем вернуться в свой дом и разыграть спектакль, как по нотам. И это сердце... Оно же его совершенно не испугало. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, в то время как у любого другого человека мог случиться припадок от одного только взгляда на присланный презент. Вплыли в голове и воспоминания о влюблённых оборотнях. Могло ли быть так, что это сердце прислано ей самим лордом. А всё остальное – очередной акт искусно разыгранного представления, поставленного профессиональным режиссёром?  
– В твоём мире странная одежда, – произнёс Лисандр.  
Он сидел на уже разобранном ложе, закинув ногу на ногу, время от времени разглаживал простынь и говорил, как всегда, размеренно и спокойно, не повышая голос, не особо играя интонациями.  
Про себя Лисбет отметила, что лорд перешёл на неформальное обращение, и его вечное «леди» сменилось более близким «ты».  
– Вы уже доносили это знание до моего сведения, лорд, – ответила девушка, стараясь натянуть край сорочки так, чтобы получилось хоть что-то более или менее приличное.  
Ничего, естественно, не вышло.  
– Мне захотелось снова сказать об этом, – с улыбкой пояснил он, поднявшись с кровати и подойдя ближе к гостье.  
В принципе, Лисбет понимала направление чужих мыслей. Это было явление само собой разумеющееся. А, если учесть и некоторые обстоятельства, почти законное. Во всяком случае, общество уверено, что она – законная супруга Лисандра. Если что-то между ними произойдёт, никто не усмотрит в этом криминала.  
_«Он укусит тебя, ты станешь оборотнем и родишь ему волчат»_ , – с ужасом подумала Лисбет, делая шаг назад.  
Он пугал её – это факт.  
Он привлекал её – тоже факт.  
И второе почему-то перебивало первое. Впрочем, и тому могло найтись логическое объяснение, которое легко объяснялось магической составляющей ситуации. Лисандр мог целенаправленно использовать свои чары. Не только для того, чтобы разжигать в другом человеке определённые желания, но и для того, чтобы просто влюбить в себя Лисбет. Мало ли...  
Тем не менее, здравый смысл подсказывал, что самое время сорваться с места и бежать, как можно быстрее, предварительно запустив хозяину дома чем-нибудь тяжелым в голову. Первым делом Лисбет подумала о фонаре, но потом поняла, что фонарь может ей понадобиться в дальнейшем, когда придётся искать дорогу в темноте и просто сорвалась с места, оттолкнув Лисандра.  
Он, явно ничего подобного не ожидал, потому что первые несколько минут просто смотрел вослед девчонке, не понимая, что же способствовало такой реакции, только потом бросился догонять её. Поймал у входной двери, прижал к ним, обхватил одной рукой за талию, повторив тот трюк, что уже проходили, когда Лисбет тошнило после посещения дома леди Уайльд.  
– Куда вы собрались в таком виде, несносная девчонка?! – спросил, впервые повысив голос за долгое время их знакомства. – Хотите стать жертвой маньяка? Я вас уверяю, что даром вам эта прогулка не пройдёт. Всегда найдутся те, кто загулял допоздна и не способны себя контролировать.  
– Вы об оборотнях, лорд? – язвительно поинтересовалась Лисбет.  
– Нет. Я о пьяных господах, разгуливающих по улице.  
– Вряд ли они опаснее кровожадной твари, которая сейчас удерживает меня здесь.  
– Вы сумасшедшая и дура, – фыркнул Лисандр, резко развернув Лисбет лицом к себе. – И разговаривать с вашим затылком не так уж приятно, знаете ли. Вот так – гораздо удобнее.  
Разноцветные глаза сейчас вселяли страх, коего не наблюдалось прежде. Лисбет тяжело дышала, грудь её то поднималась, то опускалась, а воздух вырывался рваными выдохами. Девушка хотела держать себя в руках, но получалось с большим трудом.  
– Вам совершенно нечем себя занять? – спросила, немного осмелев. – Неужели для того, чтобы жизнь заиграла новыми красками, обязательно убивать? А это сердце? Зачем вы его прислали себе же? Или всё делалось исключительно ради моей реакции?  
– С таким же успехом я мог подкинуть дохлую крысу вам в постель, – заметил Лисандр. – Вы бы испугались не меньше. Если бы это делал я, не было никакой необходимости настолько заигрываться.  
– То есть, вы – не оборотень, лорд?  
– Леди Лисбет, не задавайте глупых вопросов.  
– Для меня он актуален.  
– Какое счастье, что я не храню в спальнях пистолеты с серебряными пулями. Иначе боюсь представить, во что вылился бы для меня этот визит вежливости.  
Лисандр убрал руку с чужой талии и отстранился, надеясь на благоразумие собеседницы. Хотя после сегодняшнего происшествия леди Лисбет уже не казалась ему столь умной, как прежде. Всего одним своим поступком она умудрилась поставить все его умозаключения под сомнение.  
– Зачем вы приходили ко мне, лорд? – спросила она хмуро.  
– А как вы думаете, леди? – усмехнулся он. – Для чего мужья могут приходить в спальни своих жён?  
– Но...  
– Не делайте такое лицо, словно только что съели лимон целиком. Я бы не стал причинять вам зла.  
– А что причинили бы?  
– Уже ничего, – ответил Лисандр и ушёл, оставив Лисбет в одиночестве.  
Теперь выбор оставался за ней. То ли продолжать сидеть здесь, то ли отправиться вслед за хозяином дома.

* * *

Лисбет проснулась и смотрела в потолок, пытаясь понять и хотя бы частично проанализировать события прошлого вечера, непосредственной участницей которых она оказалась, наплевав на свою гордость. На то, что вообще-то не престало юной леди посещать спальни господ, если нет желания запятнать свою репутацию. Не престало... Тем не менее, она это сделала, догнала Лисандра, прижимаясь к нему, обнимая. Застыла так посреди лестницы, ничего не говоря. Впрочем, он и не требовал от неё никаких объяснений, прекрасно понимая чужое настроение без слов. Ей показалось на мгновение, как в разноцветных глазах промелькнуло нечто, схожее с живыми эмоциями, которых обычно так недоставало лорду, но потом оно исчезло. Кажется, он, правда, считал чувства и эмоции атавизмом, не заслуживающим внимания, потому старательно подавлял в себе все проблески этого ненужного элемента, мешающего нормальной жизни.  
Два года жизни под одной крышей с лордом.  
Два года безответных чувств.  
Два года...  
Так мало в масштабах вечной жизни.  
Но так долго для обычного человека.  
Лисбет часто представляла себе, что будет, если Лисандр всё-таки ответит взаимностью на её чувства. Что будет, если он полюбит её? Разумеется, за отношениями последует и постель. Лисбет могла бы назвать сие действо ночью любви, но, воспитанная в циничной обстановке современного мира, она относилась к подобным высказываниям с некой долей пренебрежения и даже отторжения. Почему-то становилось смешно. Здесь это называлось просто и понятно – исполнением супружеского долга.  
И этой ночью она его исполняла. Восторг от происходящего перекрылся кошмарами, последовавшими вслед за тем, что случилось между ней и Лисандром.  
Ей снились горящие листы бумаги, кровь, разливающаяся по полу, крики летучих мышей, а ещё почему-то мелодия, тревожная и угнетающая.  
Лисбет закричала и проснулась. Широко распахнула глаза. Лисандра рядом не было, вообще ничто не напоминало о ночи, проведённой в объятиях лорда. На секунду Лисбет даже показалось, что она уснула прямо в ванне, и всё, что случилось с ней после, лишь проделки разгулявшегося воображения, которое никак не желает успокоиться. И не успокоится никогда.  
Следовало поскорее вернуться в свою комнату и одеться, как подобает благовоспитанной леди. Что Лисбет и поспешила сделать.  
Надев бледно-зелёное платье под цвет своих глаз, спустилась в гостиную и услышала скрип.  
У двери стоял Лисандр. Подняв глаза, он посмотрел на девушку и произнёс так же равнодушно, как и прежде:  
– Что вы здесь делаете, Лисбет?  
– А вы, лорд? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она, внимательно разглядывая собеседника.  
В этот момент она больше всего боялась, что заметит на чужой одежде пятна крови, недавняя теория получит подтверждения, Лисандр обратится в дикое животное и уничтожит её, поскольку секреты оборотней так и должны оставаться секретами. Если кто-то узнает о двойной сущности зверолюда, ситуация может развиваться в двух направлениях. Либо человек уничтожит оборотня, либо оборотень уничтожит человека. Третьего не дано.  
– А я? – переспросил он. – Я занимаюсь делами.  
– Какие могут быть дела в столь ранний час?  
– У вас ведь нашлись какие-то, леди Лисбет.  
– Я искала вас.  
– А я осматривал труп, – произнёс Лисандр, тряхнув головой и позволив волосам рассыпаться по плечам в творческом беспорядке.  
– Ещё один?  
– Представьте себе.  
– Это...  
– Мисс Уайтквин, леди Лисбет. Сегодня она вытащила несчастливый билет.  
– И давно?  
– Около пяти часов назад. Я в это время был с вами. Не так ли?  
– Вы обеспечивали себе алиби?  
– Не порите чушь, леди Лисбет!  
Второй раз за столь короткий промежуток времени ей довелось увидеть злость Лисандра. Подозрений становилось всё больше, а дельных мыслей так и не прибавилось. Лисбет оказалась на перепутье. Ей не хотелось верить, что Лисандр – убийца, но с каждой секундой она сильнее убеждалась в этом.

* * *

Этот день не обещал ничего интересного и в первые часы после пробуждения всех обитателей дома мало чем отличался от своих предшественников. Разве что цветом платья Софи, сегодня надевшей красный наряд и такую же бархотку на шею.  
Новость, принесённая Лисандром, не оставляла Лисбет в покое. Она понимала, что разумнее оставаться в пределах имения и никуда не высовываться, при условии, что оборотень и Лисандр – это не одно и то же существо, но внутренний голос подгонял её, приказывая бежать отсюда, как можно скорее. Куда именно? Лисбет не имела определённого ответа на свой вопрос. За два года обитания здесь страна чудес так и не стала для неё родным домом, многое в ней так и оставалось чужеродным, непонятным, пугающим. За эти два года Лисбет так и не обзавелась широкой сетью знакомых, её контакты ограничивались обитателями странного дома, расположенного в лесном массиве. Если бежать отсюда, то куда и к кому? Что делать?  
Девушка металась по комнате, натыкаясь на стены. Время от времени подбиралась к окну и смотрела вниз. Ничего необычного во дворе не происходило. Лисандр разговаривал с уже знакомым Лисбет мужчиной, оказавшимся работником Скотланд-Ярда. Софи подметала листву с дорожек, только изредка останавливалась и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Чаще всего взгляд её оказывался направлен в сторону дома, где обитали леди Уайтквин и леди Рэдквин. Видимо, Софи тоже не оставили равнодушной события сегодняшнего дня.  
Лисбет знала, что совершает ошибку, но вместе с тем отдавала себе отчёт в том, что не успокоится до тех пор, пока не посмотрит на место преступления. Накинув на плечи шаль, она выскользнула из комнаты и поспешила к чёрному входу.  
Выходить через парадный было рискованно. Лисандр, всенепременно, заинтересовался бы, куда она направляется. А так был шанс уйти незамеченной.  
Оказавшись на улице, Лисбет выдохнула с облегчением и направилась в сторону парка. Именно там, на пожухлых осенних листьях сегодня утром и была найдена леди Уайтквин, решившая совершить променад в не самый подходящий для этого час.  
Лисандр подробности не утаивал, рассказывая всё, в мельчайших подробностях. То ли у неё оказалось богатое воображение, то ли Лисандр обладал прекрасным даром повествователя, но картина перед глазами появилась яркая и реалистичная. Лисбет отлично представляла и порванное платье, и кровь, залившую коричневые листья, и бледные губы, словно присыпанные мелом. Леди Уайтквин при жизни любила белый цвет. И его сочетание с красным. Какая ирония, что смерть её оказалась задекорирована именно в этих тонах, разве что с добавлением грязи осеннего леса. Последнее вряд ли порадовало юную кокетку.  
Лисбет вскарабкалась на пригорок, осмотрелась по сторонам. Осенний парк даже днём нагонял тоску и провоцировал прилив меланхоличного настроения. Звенящая тишина только усиливала впечатление того, что здесь всё мертво, нет никакой надежды на спасение.  
Лисбет шагнула вперёд и сорвалась вниз, не рассчитав. Земля под ногами была рыхлая, совершенно неподходящая для безмятежных прогулок по ней. Вполне возможно, что леди Уайтквин в точности так же сорвалась с обрыва и полетела вниз. Или, как вариант, её столкнули, а потом, воспользовавшись беззащитностью, напали.  
Приземление оказалось не из приятных. Какая-то основательно высохшая палка прорвала чулок и оцарапала ногу. Но стоило порадоваться, что всё обошлось малой кровью, всего лишь одна крупная царапина на ноге и несколько мелких на ладонях. Разодранное кружево перчаток и полная растерянность, раздрай в мыслях. Лисбет не понимала, зачем пришла сюда. Как будто не по своему желанию выбралась в лес, а внутренний голос привёл. Вот только кому он принадлежал?  
Лисбет прижалась спиной к склону и в тот же момент услышала карканье. Одинокая ворона решила подать голос. Это бесило. Девушка схватила палку и метнула её в птицу, не особо рассчитывая на удачу. Попала прямо в ту ветку, на которой сидела ворона. Птица каркнула особенно истерично, взмахнула крыльями и улетела.  
В пожухлой траве, усеянной листьями, что-то блеснуло, и Лисбет, движимая природным любопытством, просто не могла не протянуть руку к этой вещи. Спустя пару мгновений в руках у неё оказался пузырёк из-под лекарств. Поразительно знакомый. Она неоднократно видела его раньше...  
Неужели?  
– Леди Лисбет, что вы здесь делаете? – оборвал её размышления знакомый голос.  
Девушка крепче сжала ладонь, надеясь, что собеседник не увидит этот пузырёк. Что, конечно, сомнительно. Лисбет чётко осознавала, что именно ради поиска тары для таблеток мистер Рэббит сюда и пришёл.  
– Прогуливаюсь, – ответила она, стараясь вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло.  
И неприглядная правда только что не заблестела у неё перед глазами во всём своём отвратительном великолепии.  
– Не лучшее место для прогулки, леди Лисбет. Не находите?  
– Я попала сюда случайно.  
– Неужели?  
– Неудачно спланировала оттуда, – Лисбет показала наверх.  
– Ах, этот ужасный овраг, – улыбнулся мистер Рэббит. – Так и норовит сгубить побольше невинных душ.  
Лисбет попыталась изобразить ответную улыбку, поднялась на ноги, отходя подальше от соседа Лисандра. Интересно, почему она сразу не подумала на мистера Рэббита? Ведь преступления случались ночью, а его в это время не бывает дома. Он отличный кандидат на роль убийцы. Да он и есть убийца! Только вот мотив его действий непонятен. Как и трюк с присланным сердцем. Зачем мужчина присылает его другому мужчине, сопровождая послание запиской фривольного содержания, которое больше подошло бы потенциальным любовникам?  
– Скажите, леди Лисбет, вы сюда пришли с определённой целью?  
– Вполне возможно.  
– И что же это за цель?  
Он приближался к ней стремительно. Лисбет вновь подалась назад, вжимаясь спиной в землю, понимая, что таким поведением только портит всё. Нужно бежать. Не столь важно, в какую сторону она бросится: влево или вправо. Следует определиться и действовать, а не стоять на месте. Иначе серебристый пузырёк от таблеток, зажатый в руке, сыграет с ней злую шутку.  
– Улики, которые бы подтвердили причастность лорда Лисандра к этим убийствам, – озвучила свою версию Лисбет.  
Таким образом она надеялась хотя бы немного запутать собеседника.  
– Лисандра? – мистер Рэббит вскинул бровь.  
Кажется, чужое признание его удивило.  
– Именно.  
– Вы подозреваете лорда?  
– А кого же ещё мне следует подозревать?  
– Ах, леди Лисбет, – засмеялся мистер Рэббит. – Вам не к лицу амплуа лгуньи. Не подходило раньше, отвратительно смотрится и теперь.  
Он в мгновение ока оказался рядом с девушкой, его ладонь сомкнулась на её запястье, пальцы разжались. И пузырёк, который Лисбет держала в руке, выпал на землю, вновь оказавшись погребённым под ворохом преющих листьев.  
– Вы скажете что-нибудь? – спросил, наклоняясь так близко, что Лисбет почувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке.  
– Задам один вопрос.  
– Так мало? Обычно женщины куда более любопытны, – произнёс, чуть поддев подбородок девушки и заставив её вскинуть голову. – Особенно перед смертью.  
Выдохнул эротичным тоном. Впрочем, тут же себя одёрнул, вспомнив, как относится к его высказываниям вроде как законная супруга лорда. Лисандр не надевал ей кольца на палец, но бумаги, подтверждавшие заключение союза между этими двумя, в имении лорда имелись.  
– Зачем вы прислали Лисандру это дурацкое сердце? – спросила Лисбет, оттолкнув чужую руку от своего подбородка.  
– И это всё, что вас интересует?  
– Да.  
Некоторое время мистер Рэббит молчал, потом не выдержал и расхохотался. Кажется, он думал о других вещах, способных заинтересовать девушку. А она спросила такую чушь.  
– Право, даже не знаю, что сказать, – выдал он. – То ли сделать комплимент вашим умственным способностям, то ли наоборот принизить их? В любом случае, к единому знаменателю прийти у меня не получается. Вы или глупы сверх меры, если вас интересует такая несущественная деталь, то ли умны, потому стараетесь увести разговор в сторону, потянув время. Но не стану утомлять вас своими размышлениями, скажу лишь то, что посылка – не моих рук дело. Это подарок, от всей души. От девушки, преданной вашему лорду, как собака.  
– Софи, – хмыкнула Лисбет.  
– Конечно, Софи. Моя милая Софи.  
– Она влюблена в Лисандра? Мне казалось, что вы пара. Тот факт, что между вами ничего нет, меня удивляет.  
– Между нами есть. Но то, что между нами, намного сильнее любви и надёжнее. И имя этому взаимодействию – партнёрство. Она находит мне жертв, а я через свои каналы нахожу ей лекарство. Да-да, то самое, что вы держали в руках. Знаете ли, оно стоит немало... Но траты на покупку этого средства с лихвой окупают действия Софи.  
– Вы...  
– Разумеется, поясню. Лорд Лисандр прав на сто процентов. Убийца – оборотень. Не врождённый, приобретённый. Я нашёл Софи в лесу, много лет назад, когда вас ещё и в планах не было, моя дорогая. Софи была укушена оборотнем, обращена. Не умерла, сама стала такой. Она ненавидела свою вторую сущность, а я понял, как на этом можно сыграть. Лекарство, которое она принимает, подавляет сущность Софи, но есть и побочный эффект. Именно потому наша общая знакомая постоянно находится в полусонном состоянии. Тот препарат, что я ей даю, действует на психику, постепенно разрушая её. Увы, нет такого лекарства, которое приносило бы только пользу. Во всяком случае, не в нашем несовершенном мире.  
– А она...  
– Понимаете ли, леди Лисбет, у каждого человека есть свои маленькие слабости. Кто-то сочиняет сонаты, как ваш супруг, кто-то объедается пирожными, не щадя фигуру, а кто-то обожает женский пол.  
– Вам не хватает женщин на работе? – хмыкнула Лисбет.  
– Вполне, но они не способны удовлетворить мою потребность, маленькую прихоть. Я люблю... тихих, послушных, – произнёс мистер Рэббит. – И Софи способна подарить мне несколько счастливых минут, как, например, этим утром.  
– Вы сумасшедший, – выдохнула девушка, поняв, что подразумевает под своими словами собеседник.  
Он лишь улыбнулся снисходительно, как несмышленому ребёнку.  
– Быть может. А, может, и нет.  
– Зачем же она убила графа Виктора?  
– По собственной инициативе. В полнолуние обращение может происходить непроизвольно, даже перебив действие лекарства. Жажда крова, попытка удовлетворить свой голод. Только и всего.  
– Это ужасно.  
Он так стремительно менял местоположение, что Лисбет не успевала следить за его перемещениями. Вот и сейчас не поняла, когда же мистер Рэббит оказался у неё за спиной, а его рука прижала её шею. Она только чувствовала частое дыхание у своего уха, чуть повернула голову и увидела, как к ним стремительно мчится лиса со странным окрасом меха. Рыжий, но с примесью ядовито-розового. Такие же оттенки, как в причёске Софи.  
– Вы не совсем верно истолковали мои слова, леди Лисбет. Меня не возбуждают тела этих жертв, но они меня вдохновляют на написание картин, которые я, увы, вряд ли смогу кому-нибудь показать. Какая жалость, – нежно пропел он. – Впрочем, они сами, как произведение искусства...  
– Вы больны, – хрипло выдохнула девушка.  
Он тихо засмеялся. Лиса замерла на секунду, приготовившись к прыжку. Мистер Рэббит стремительно оттолкнул Лисбет от себя так, что она упала туда, где совсем недавно лежала леди Уайтквин. Софи, находившаяся в своей звероформе, прыгнула, и в тот же момент раздался выстрел, разорвавший тишину леса. Мистер Рэббит резко обернулся, над парком прогремел второй выстрел. Лисбет истошно завизжала, не до конца разобравшись, что же произошло. Она всё ещё боялась оборотня, который мог сделать с ней то, что совсем недавно сделал с братом леди Уайльд, а сегодня утром повторил с леди Уайтквин.  
Потому, когда Лисандр опустился рядом с ней на колени, обнял за плечи и позвал по имени, она ничего не смогла ответить ему. Лишь повторяла одну и ту же фразу, не совсем соответствующую действительности, но отчего-то врезавшуюся в память.

* * *

– Плотоядные кролики... Плотоядные кролики... Господи, Боже, плотоядные кролики! – заорала Лисбет, вскакивая с места.  
Гул, стоявший в аудитории, внезапно стих, а парень из параллельной группы, который всё это время пытался разбудить Лисбет, замер с листком в руках и пару раз удивлённо моргнул. Все остальные студенты, старательно обсуждавшие предстоящую практику, которую предписывалось проходить в психиатрической клинике, оторвались от своих дел и посмотрели в сторону странной девушки, орущей о плотоядных кроликах.  
– Хм... – несколько испуганно пробормотал парень. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Кажется, да, – ответила Лисбет, сомневаясь в правдивости собственного ответа.  
Сон казался до умопомрачения реальным, потому сейчас сложно было ответить. В порядке с ней всё или же нет.  
– Так что насчёт практики? – спросили у неё.  
– Лисандр... Тебя, кажется, так зовут?  
Лисбет и так отлично знала, что парня зовут Лисандр. Неудивительно. Ведь она по нему уже не первый год сохла. Будучи любительницей неформалов, Лисбет с ума сходила и от его немного странного стиля, и от покраски волос, которая у многих могла вызвать недоумение.  
Лисандр согласно кивнул, подтверждая чужие предположения.  
– Что там с практикой? – поинтересовалась, стараясь улыбнуться поочаровательнее.  
– Надо разбиться на группы, – пояснил он. – Вот я и хотел спросить, не хочешь присоединиться к нам?  
– Лисандр, ты скоро? – капризным тоном протянула Софи.  
Она стояла внизу вместе с каким-то блондином, которого Лисбет помнила только в лицо, а имя... Так и не смогла запомнить. То ли Рэй, то ли Роберт. Кажется, всё-таки второе. Ну, ещё то, что он таскается почти за каждой юбкой, знала.  
Софи сложно было не заметить. Ярая поклонница одной американской певицы, она даже в плане стиля старалась походить на своего кумира, потому выкрасила волосы в рыже-розовый оттенок и одежду подбирала соответствующую. Корсеты, обувь на высокой танкетке, а к сумке прицепила какую-то куклу, наряженную в платье викторианской эпохи.  
– Сейчас, пару секунд, – отозвался Лисандр и снова повернулся к Лисбет. – Тебя вписывать в нашу группу?  
– А...  
– Вот, посмотри сама, – предложили ей, подав листок.  
Лисбет пробежалась глазами по строчкам. Психиатрическая лечебница, в которой им предстояло проходить практику, если она согласится пойти с этой группой, находилась под руководством некой мисс Уайтквин. Располагалось заведение на самой окраине города, рядом с заброшенным парком, о котором ходили в народе многочисленные легенды.  
– Н-нет, пожалуй, я воздержусь, – пробормотала Лисбет, понимая, что ей от этого стало не по себе.  
– Ну, нет, так нет, – весело отозвался Лисандр и, забрав листок, сбежал вниз, где ждали его друзья. Обернулся и произнёс назидательно: – Не спи на лекциях, Лисбет. Миссис Уайльд припомнит невнимание к своему предмету на экзамене.  
Софи одарила равнодушным взглядом, а то ли Рэй, то ли Роберт подмигнул Лисбет. Оба они последовали за Лисандром. А Лисбет осталась одна. Наедине со своими страхами.


	2. Раунд I. Практика на двоих.

_Who's the man in the mirror?_   
_Who's the man inside of me?_   
_What happened to my life?_   
_Is this what I used to be? ©_

 

Идти вечером через лесопарк было не лучшей идеей. Точнее, это вообще нельзя было назвать мудрым решением, но поворачивать, находясь на середине пути, делать вид, что просто прогуливалась здесь, теперь решила вернуться – ещё глупее. Это Лисбет понимала прекрасно и без подсказок, потому старательно, раз за разом, давила в себе страхи, постоянно поднимавшие голову, вопившие на безвестный голос, да пытавшиеся сбить с толку. Лесопарк был не настолько пугающим, чтобы идти через него, дрожа всем телом, но и не настолько безопасным, чтобы ходить беззаботно, прогулочным шагом. Хоук радовалась тому, что на ногах удобные полуботинки, а не сапоги. Если придётся бежать, то она сможет скрыться из поля зрения преследователя. Вот только ей даже думать не хотелось о возможном его появлении. Мысль оказалась чрезмерно настойчивой, из головы никак не желали уходить обрывки сна, что привиделся девушке не так давно, но уже успел отвоевать себе не последнее место в череде размышлений.  
Лисбет запахнула полы кожаной куртки, достала из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть время. Ускорила шаг. Всё же не хотелось нарваться на какого-нибудь преступника, который сначала задаст нейтральный вопрос, а стоит только завязаться беседе, как обнажит истинные намерения. Ей отдавать нечего, разве что смартфон, да дешёвенький тонкий браслетик, который она носит не меньше десяти лет. Остальные украшения оставляет дома, чтобы не рисковать ничем. Впрочем... Если пострадает из-за мелочи, будет ещё обиднее.  
Сегодня потемнело раньше обычного, а фонари почему-то городские власти не торопились зажигать. Или же нашлись умельцы, разбившие лампочки, оттого приходилось пробираться едва ли не на ощупь, по памяти, считая все возможные повороты, но не забывая о том, что риск ошибиться есть всегда. Главное, заблудившись, не впадать моментально в панику, а думать, как выбраться из той задницы, в которой оказалась.  
Клиника, в которой пришлось проходить практику, не внушала доверия, напротив, вселяла страх, заставляя Лисбет методично возвращаться к своему сну, что привиделся ей на паре. Слишком много точек соприкосновения с реальностью в нём просматривалось. Конечно, здесь никто не обещал ей перевоплощений Софи Монро в лисицу с розовыми пятнами на шубе, не говорил, что Роберт Харрис как-то связан с убийствами, которых пока на территории лечебницы не происходило, а Лисандр Грейвордс внезапно откроет о своей жизни множество таких подробностей, о которых раньше и думать не приходилось. Например, о том, что он – богатый наследник, который может ничего не делать, прожигая жизнь и тратя время исключительно на развлечения и мимолётные удовольствия. Да хотя бы в частные детективы податься ради интереса. Во сне он ведь именно этим занимался. Так почему в реальности не повторить поступки своего альтер-эго?  
«Потому, что это альтер-эго нарисовано твоим воображением», – ответило подсознание Хоук.  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула, мотнула головой, стараясь избавиться от не самых приятных воспоминаний, да и вообще отсечь от себя мысли о страшном сне.  
Вот только здание клиники, носившей в народе прозвище «Madhouse», появившееся впереди, наводило исключительно на чёрные мысли. Перспектива провести в стенах его целую ночь – не прельщала совершенно. Лисбет предпочла бы иную ночёвку. В собственной постели, с кружкой крепкого чая и интересной книгой в обнимку, но никак не в мрачном здании, под завязку набитом психами всех мастей.  
Заведующая лечебницей, мисс Уайтквин, фамилия которой промелькнула и во сне Хоук, в жизни значительно отличалась от того образа, что нарисовало воображение. Там она казалась престарелой кокеткой, наподобие той же миссис Уайльд, которая таковой и в жизни являлась. Мисс Уайтквин была не красива от слова «совсем». У неё был излишне длинный нос, большой рот, явно нарисованные брови, потому что при ближайшем рассмотрении карандашные линии сильно бросались в глаза. Природный русый цвет волос она вытравила до белоснежного. Собирала волосы в пучок, скалывая их на затылке шпильками. Что накидывало ей десяток лет, не меньше.  
Одежду она выбирать не умела или же просто не обременяла себя данным вопросом, носила нечто мешковатое. Менялся только цвет, фасон оставался неизменным. Зато явно была поклонницей дорогих духов, которыми пользовалась умело, не выливая на себя разом весь флакон, а дозировано. Чуть-чуть на запястья, чуть-чуть на волосы и на шею. И этого вполне достаточно. За руками тоже следила. Идеальный маникюр, неизменно. Впрочем, на фоне Софи, обладавшей не только громкой кинематографической фамилией, но и выдающимися внешними данными, мисс Уайтквин сильно терялась.  
Лисбет, не считавшая себя страшилищем, тоже иногда смотрела в сторону однокурсницы и ловила себя на мысли, что многое готова отдать за то, чтобы выглядеть так же, как и она. Можно было, конечно, постараться и закосить под Софи, но это смотрелось бы жалко, да и вообще... То, что подходило Монро, саму Лисбет обещало только уродовать. Корсеты, которые ей так старательно лезли в голову, в реальности делали её похожей на гладильную доску, расплющивая всё, что, по идее должны подчёркивать, каблуки носить она не могла, а с рыжими волосами смотрелась дёшево. Пробовала, как-то в розовый шевелюру перекрасить, но этот эксперимент тоже провалился с треском. Получив прозвище Пинки Пай, долго в новом амплуа не продержалась, вернув родной цвет волос, с тех пор на эксперименты не решалась, только одну прядь в чёрный перекрасила, отзеркалив Лисандра. Он, напротив, красил прядь в белый цвет, будучи брюнетом. Но, естественно, на эти манипуляции никто не обратил особого внимания. Особенно, тот, ради кого всё и делалось. Грейвордс был равнодушен к чужим симпатиям. Во всяком случае, Лисбет с ним рассчитывать оказалось не на что.  
Сон, состоящий преимущественно из отдельных обрывков реальности и сюрреалистических картин, сплетённых между собой настолько тесно, что сложно понять, где заканчивается одно и начинается другое, оказался заточен преимущественно под мечты самой Хоук, потому-то и распределение ролей получилось иное, не свойственное тому, что происходило в действительности. За недолгое время практики Лисбет узнала многое из того, что способствовало некоему пробуждению и стремлению взглянуть на жизнь, разломав предварительно розовые очки. Лисандр и Софи – пара, причём давно устоявшаяся, вполне счастливая, и это не подлежит сомнению.  
Вообще-то стоило признать, что они стоят друг друга и прекрасно смотрятся вместе. Те самые преданность и желание отдать своё сердце другому человеку, что Лисбет довелось увидеть во сне, выраженное в иносказаниях, присутствовали и в реальности, просто проявлялось иначе, без расчленёнки и прочих ужасов. Софи и Роберта связывали отношения иного толка, почти как во сне, но не такие меркантильные. Харрис не использовал Монро, просто оберегал её и заботился, как о маленьком ребёнке. В его действиях не было сексуального подтекста, но зато имелась братская привязанность и нежность. Кажется, они действительно приходились друг другу дальними родственниками, были знакомы едва ли не с рождения, потому много времени проводили вместе. Лисандр появился в их компании немногим позднее.  
Хоук тяжело вздохнула, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Наверное, никто кроме неё самой, не знал, как сильно она жаждала попадания в другую группу, только бы не оказаться в «Madhouse» вместе с этой компанией, только бы отсечь от себя события сна и больше никогда их не вспоминать. Слишком много совпадений, и это пугало. И лечебница, расположенная на окраине, и мисс Уайтквин, и прочее, прочее... Лисбет всю неделю, что длилась практика, внимательно наблюдала за своими напарниками. Софи принимала таблетки, даже не скрывала этого. Заметив пристальный взгляд, направленный в свою сторону, улыбнулась и произнесла:  
– Витамины обыкновенные.  
Упаковка это заявление подтверждала, но Хоук всё склонна была ставить под сомнение. Иногда ловила себя на мысли, что ещё немного, и она сама окажется на месте завсегдатаев заведения, в котором они проходят практику, будет смотреть в окно зарешёченное, и выть на луну, думая о плотоядных кроликах, лисах-оборотнях и шляпнике с разноцветными глазами.  
Время шло, ничего подозрительного не происходило. Но это почему-то не успокаивало, а только усиливало сомнения, подстёгивая их кнутом, заставляя мысли работать в усиленном режиме.  
Миссис Уайльд настояла на том, чтобы Лисбет отправилась на практику именно с этой группой. Поскольку Хоук не могла похвастать повышенным вниманием к предмету, сама бы практику она не вытянула, вот и поставили её в наиболее сильную группу, чтобы за их счёт подтянулась. Ни для кого не было секретом знание, что Грейвордс – любимый ученик миссис Уайльд, она его обожает, едва ли пылинки не сдувает, радуясь столь повышенному интересу к своему предмету. Никогда не молчит на лекциях, напротив, всегда море вопросов наготове, на семинарах всегда готов, читает не только материал, который имеется в учебнике, но и дополнительные сведения использует. Влюблён в предмет, однозначно.  
Софи и Роберт тоже могли похвастать высокой успеваемостью, правда, стояли на ступеньку ниже Лисандра. Тем не менее, они тоже имели некие преимущества перед другими студентами, и их группа заслуженно считалась одной из самых сильных, если не самой. Кажется, второе даже ближе к истине, нежели первое.  
Разумеется, сон, сам по себе, беспочвенным не был, в нём получили отражение некоторые события жизни, которые Лисбет заметила, да сразу же из поля зрения и выпустила, не придавая им значения. Например, к таким мелочам можно было отнести прозвище Роберта. Монро действительно называла приятеля не иначе, как «мистер Рэббит», намекая на его бесконечный хоровод подружек, что никогда не останавливался. Сегодня – одна, завтра – совсем другая. Харрис особого значения тому, кто рядом с ним находится, не придавал. Кажется, те девушки, что отирались поблизости, были всего лишь средством для снятия напряжения, влюбляться в них Роберт не торопился, да и вообще не планировал. То ли принципиально, то ли потому, что собирался в молодости нагуляться, дабы, повзрослев, стать примерным семьянином. В его жизни была только одна женщина, и она носила имя Софи. Подружки не имели такого же веса, как дальняя родственница.  
Все трое были довольно дружелюбны, не пугали Хоук странными выходками и вели себя, как обыкновенные люди. Не прослеживалось никакой заторможенности у Софи, не было скрытой злости, тщательно скрываемой за улыбками, у Роберта. Лисандр одевался, как и во сне, довольно старомодно, но вместе с тем, стиль одежды – его личное дело. Тем не менее, Лисбет опасалась всех троих, старательно избегала их общества. Оставаться вместе с ними на ночное дежурство... Это было тем ещё испытанием на прочность. Ближе к утру, ей хотелось лезть на стену, только бы поскорее разбежаться с однокурсниками. Она бы в одиночестве справлялась лучше, чем в цепочке со своими соратниками. В основном компанию её составлял Харрис, а к нему у Лисбет доверия никакого не было. Снова откидывало в прошлое, перед глазами появлялись обрывки сна, пузырек из-под таблеток и выстрелы, оборвавшие угрозы, сыпавшие изо рта Роберта.  
Хоук вряд ли могла похвастать поразительной пунктуальностью, тем не менее, старалась не опаздывать, дабы не подводить свою группу. Помнила, как сказала миссис Уайльд, какую честь ей оказали, отправив к ученикам, подающим большие надежды, а не к аутсайдерам, одним из которых Лисбет, собственно, и являлась. Она неоднократно успела пожалеть о выборе профессии, но бросать учёбу было глупо, она продолжала упорно грызть гранит науки, постигая тайны человеческой психики и возможных нарушений в оной.  
Сегодня, несмотря на длительные блуждания по парку, она умудрилась не так уж сильно опоздать, прибежала практически минута в минуту к тому времени, когда мисс Уайтквин планировала собрать всех в своём кабинете. Троица однокурсников стояли у окна, что-то оживлённо обсуждая; переодеваться никто из них не торопился. Роберт оставался верен себе, сжимал в пальцах сигарету, пепел от которой стряхивал в банку из-под пепси-колы, стоявшую на окне, Лисандр снова держал в руках томик поэзии, Софи стояла, прислонившись спиной к стене, но чуть выставив в сторону одно бедро, на котором примостилась аккуратная сумочка с длинной ручкой.  
– Какие люди пожаловали, – хмыкнул Харрис, затушив сигарету. – Сама леди Лисбет.  
Усилием воли девушке удалось сохранить равнодушное выражение лица, хотя, услышав в первый раз это обращение, она почувствовала себя так, словно оказалась голой на ледяном ветру. Слишком ярким было подобное обращение родом из сна. Услышать его наяву – странно и пугающе. Во всяком случае, Хоук тогда лишь выжала жалкую улыбку и попыталась сделать вид, что иронии в чужом тоне не заметила. За неделю вынужденного общения пришлось привыкнуть к подобному обращению, потому что Роберт называть её просто по имени отказывался, да и по фамилии тоже. Однажды, когда они остались наедине, Лисбет не удержалась и спросила, почему именно леди? Звучит, как издёвка. Харрис пожал плечами и ответил, что само на ум пришло, да и вообще ассоциация сама собой напрашивается. Несмотря на то, что они все вместе проходят практику, Хоук держится особняком, не сближаясь со своими напарниками, предпочитая задания выполнять в одиночку, будто никому не доверяет.  
«Тонко подмечено», – подумала про себя Лисбет.  
Она им действительно не доверяла. И каждый день с замиранием сердца ждала окончания вынужденного соседства. Даже присутствие поблизости Лисандра не радовало так, как прежде. Впрочем, Хоук изначально не была уверена, что в реальности, а не во сне с Грейвордсом получится завести увлекательную беседу, а не просто обменяться приветствием, а после – словами прощания.  
За время работы в команде Лисбет сильнее утвердилась во мнении, что ей претит это общение, она не хочет ничего знать о странной компании, что проникла в её сны, устроив там представление театра абсурда во всей красе. Влюблённость, которой она себя тешила не первый год, стремительно потускнела, став бледной и, по большей части, надуманной. Разноцветные глаза Лисандра больше не казались такими чарующими, они только пугали сильнее. Хоук ловила себя на мысли, что не может спокойно на него смотреть, поскольку сразу же появляются ощущения... Странные? Скорее всего, да плюс к этому – пугающие. Это было что угодно, но только не любовь. Грейвордс, несмотря на свою благожелательность, тихий голос и излишнюю задумчивость, пугал сильнее своих приятелей. Софи с её таблетками и Роберт со своим «леди Лисбет» настораживали в разы меньше, хотя изначально сон именно их представил убийцами.  
Мисс Уайтквин, обитавшая в реальности, жила и здравствовала, но, каждый раз, останавливаясь у двери её кабинета, Хоук замирала и боялась постучать, представляя, что увидит там Лисандра с уже знакомым орудием убийства в руках. По правде говоря, со стороны казалось, что Лисбет отчаянно тупит. Наверное, так она и делала. Роберт не жаловался, он сам обычно стучал в кабинет, а после отчитывался сразу за обоих. Лисандр и Софи, хоть и пытались быть дружелюбными, обузу, свалившуюся на них, воспринимали без особого восторга. Иногда Хоук казалось, что они её терпят только потому, что третий участник их небольшой группировки имеет на неё какие-то виды. Или же просто развлекается за счёт недоучки, которая временами производит впечатление человека слегка, а, может, сильно, заторможенного, что без дополнительного пинка ничего сделать не способен. К счастью, читать её мысли никто не умел, большинство страшных догадок, созданных воображением, так и оставались личным достоянием Лисбет. Общественность искренне верила, что рядом отирается стеснительная девочка, немного глуповатая, немного заторможенная. Хоук банально находилась под влиянием страха, ничего не могла с собой поделать. Да даже и не пробовала, поскольку не хотела утвердиться в подозрениях.  
– Наконец-то, – вздохнула Софи, перестав откровенно демонстрировать бедро.  
Несмотря на то, что оно было закрыто и колготками в сиренево-чёрный ромбик, и платьем, смотрелась предыдущая поза всё равно немного вызывающе, отчего Лисбет почувствовала себя дурой. В себе она никогда особой сексуальности не замечала, да оной, в общем-то, и не имелось. Хоук была одной из тех самых девушек, коих принято называть среднестатистическими. Волосы так себе, черты лица так себе, фигура тоже особо не блещет. Это во сне она примеряла роскошные наряды викторианской эпохи, а в жизни не очень-то тяготела к подобному антуражу, понимая, что для неё платья и юбки, которые украшают Софи, не самое лучшее решение. Потому и пряталась за серо-чёрными балахонами, глядя на которые приходилось гадать, что же это такое. То ли платье, то ли свитер такой, от старости растянутый.  
Ей эти наряды не подходили ровно настолько, насколько вообще способна уродовать человека неправильно подобранная одежда. Лисбет являлась обладательницей плохого вкуса, но поскольку чувствовала себя в подобной одежде комфортно, менять её на нечто вызывающее не планировала.  
– Перестань её смущать, – произнёс Лисандр, засовывая томик поэзии в рюкзак.  
Роберт лишь усмехнулся.  
– Не могу.  
– Почему? – удивилась Хоук, пусть даже изначально планировала слиться со стеной, сделав вид, что её здесь нет.  
Во всяком случае, поддерживать разговор она не собиралась. С Харрисом – однозначно. Но начала говорить ещё до того, как додумала мысль. Иногда с ней такое случалось. Сделать, не просчитав все варианты развития событий, на свой страх и риск, что называется. Сейчас был один из таких случаев.  
– Ты мило зеленеешь, – ответил Роберт и, прихватив свои личные вещи, направился в противоположную сторону коридора.  
Летисия Уайтквин всех практикантов решила собрать в своём кабинете, а не выходить к ним. Кажется, у неё были новости или же определённое задание для студентов. Пока что мотивы чужого поведения оставались тайной, покрытой мраком.  
Лисбет, услышав от однокурсника фразу о том, что интересно реагирует на провокационные замечания, скрипнула зубами, но ничего не сказала. Она не умела давать отпор людям, поскольку... Нет, заторможенной её назвать не получалось, но хорошие мысли посещали Хоук только в тот момент, когда необходимость в них отпадала. Она находила чудесные фразы с многочисленными «шпильками», которые можно отправить в адрес оппонента, только тогда, когда после ссоры проходило несколько часов, а то и дней. В остальное время – терялась.  
Так произошло и сейчас, когда ей щедро пожаловали крайне сомнительный комплимент. Но стоило признать, что доля правды в этом заявлении имеется. Обычно люди, стесняясь, начинают краснеть, а Лисбет бледнела, крайне быстро, одним моментом. Все краски от лица отливали, оставляя болезненную белизну с зеленоватым оттенком. Хотелось бы сказать, что Роберт в своих характеристиках ошибся, но этого не было. Хоук оказалось нечем крыть, она смирилась. И послушно потопала вслед за своими напарниками. Софи и Лисандр мило о чём-то разговаривали, шли, держась за руки. На спутницу внимания не обращали, сосредоточившись, преимущественно, друг на друге. Единственным, кого интересовала личность Лисбет, оставался Харрис, да только он сам девушку нисколько не привлекал. Как парень, он был ей неинтересен, а как человек... Она его просто боялась, постоянно напоминая себе о событиях, имевших место быть во сне. Если бы Лисандр не застрелил плотоядного кролика, то... Лучше бы об этом не думать. Не думать. Никогда. Вообще.  
У кабинета мисс Уайтквин, которая настойчиво просила называть себя не столь официально, а больше по имени, Хоук снова начала тормозить. Обязанность доложить о визите в очередной раз взвалил на себя Роберт. Ему, кажется, доставляло определённое удовольствие такое вот положение, когда он мог одновременно выслужиться перед главным врачом лечебницы, а также, совместив приятное с полезным, слегка пофлиртовать с дамой в возрасте, но не старой. Просто так, из принципа, не имея далеко идущих планов.  
Летисия, увидев на пороге кабинета практикантов, улыбнулась снисходительно, жестом пригласила их войти. Сесть, правда, никто из них не решился. У мисс Уайтквин имелась собственная система поощрения и наказания. Возможность сесть предоставлялась только лицам высокопоставленным, к которым студенты точно не относились.  
– Добрый вечер, – произнёс Лисандр, изобразив нечто, смутно походившее на поклон.  
Его манеры действительно оказались несколько старомодными не только во сне, но и в реальности. Возможно, это был хорошо проработанный имидж, на создание которого ушло немало сил и времени, прежде чем сам Грейвордс привык к подобному амплуа, но сейчас сложно было представить его развязным молодым человеком, посасывающим пиво из бутылки. Представить в таком же облике другого человека, того же Харриса, при всём желании и наличии богатого воображения не получалось. В нём проскальзывало много приземлённого, Лисандр позиционировал себя так, что многие склонялись к мысли, будто он человек не от мира сего. Или, как минимум, не из этой эпохи.  
Летисия ему улыбнулась снисходительно. Приветствие остальных практикантов благополучно проигнорировала, чем совершенно не удивила Лисбет. Хоук всё время, что провела в стенах клиники, наблюдала внимательно за действиями своих напарников и окончательно утвердилась в мысли, что мисс Уайтквин особенно симпатизирует именно Грейвордсу. Он обладал умением располагать к себе людей.  
– У меня есть для вас небольшое объявление, – произнесла, поднявшись из-за стола и прохаживаясь по кабинету, от стола к окну, затем обратно. – Двоим из здесь присутствующих я готова засчитать практику прямо сейчас.  
– Лисандр и Софи? – предположил Роберт.  
– Именно, – Летисия не стала держать интригу, потому сразу же ответила честно на поставленный вопрос. – Мне понравилась их работа, они весьма профессионально и старательно выполняли все поручения, потому я представляю, какой будет и дальнейшая работа. Вам двоим, особенно мисс Хоук, стоит быть расторопнее. Чтобы заслужить любовь работодателей стоит проявлять больше инициативности.  
«Мы не в официанты в ресторане, нам за это чаевые не заплатят», – хмуро подумала Лисбет, но на лице никаких эмоций не отразилось.  
Хоук вообще не могла назвать себя очень эмоциональной, в плане выражения своих чувств и переживаний она была человеком суховатым. Мимика у неё была сдержанная, голос невыразительный, внешность опять же не такая, чтобы восторг у окружающих провоцировать. Рвение к учёбе тоже было средним, не слишком ярко выраженным.  
Харрис словам женщины тоже особого значения не придал, только пожал плечами. Таскаться сюда ещё неделю? Да, пожалуйста. Он не возражает. В любом случае, практика будет закрыта и проставлена. Неделей раньше, неделей позже... Ничего страшного не произошло.  
– Леди Лисбет меня подставила, – произнёс Роберт первым делом, стоило только покинуть кабинет Летиции. – Как несправедлива жизнь!  
– Извини, – тихо откликнулась Хоук, сильнее заматываясь в куртку и натягивая рукава свитера так сильно, что кисти оказались целиком скрыты за плотной серой тканью.  
«Почему с мужчинами так сложно разговаривать?» – задалась вопросом про себя.  
Вслух, конечно, ничего подобного не озвучивала, потому что банально не хотела признаваться в своих умозаключениях, гласивших, что мужчины – существа странные, понять их нереально. Они интересные, в них можно влюбиться, но вот как понять, что у них на уме... Иногда Лисбет очень жалела, что не может залезть в голову любого из своих однокурсников и вдоволь покопаться в их мыслях, почерпнув хотя бы поверхностные знания. А поскольку общаться с парнями она не умела, то и огромным опытом в отношениях похвастать не могла. И от Роберта шарахалась, не только опасаясь картин из сновидения, но и его принадлежности к мужскому полу. Наверное, знай он об этом, посмеялся бы вдоволь над серым чулком, не синим даже, а именно серым, затёртым и совершенно непривлекательным.  
– Я шучу, – улыбнулся Харрис.  
– Хорошо, – всё так же равнодушно ответила Лисбет, прижала к груди сумку и поспешила в ординаторскую, чтобы переодеться.  
Вести длительный диалог было выше её сил. Роберт закатил глаза, выражая своё отношение к ситуации, мисс Монро тяжело вздохнула, а Лисандр только усмехнулся.  
– Не повезло тебе с напарницей, – заметил многозначительно.  
Когда поблизости никого не оставалось, он благополучно расставался со своей маской, становясь человеком вовсе не интеллигентным, а самым обыкновенным. Не открытое быдло, но и не прекрасный принц.  
– С чего ты взял? – спросил Харрис.  
– Она странная, – ответил Грейвордс.  
– И заторможенная какая-то, – усмехнулась Софи.  
– И излишне подозрительная.  
– Пока она не суёт нос в наши дела, всё нормально, – заметил Роберт и, не дожидаясь ответа, последовал за Лисбет.  
Им предстояла неделя практики на двоих.


	3. Раунд II. Девушка в фиолетовом плаще

_Come here, I'm gonna tell you how this will end._   
_Come here, I'm gonna drag you down this descend_

_Guns go off and acid rains_   
_Down the face of this town._

_Blood and dirt and dirty_   
_Blood money, and_   
_Explosive sound. ©_

 

 _Край фиолетовой ткани маячил перед глазами, заставляя целиком на нём сосредоточиться, не отвлекаясь на что-то другое. Всё плыло, ноги не слушались, подгибаясь каждый раз, когда Лисбет пыталась подняться. Она предпринимала попытку за попыткой, чтобы в дальнейшем снова упасть, опереться ладонями на землю и наблюдать за фигурой в фиолетовом плаще, больше походившем на накидку с капюшоном. В руках фигура держала зонтик._  
 _С неба хлестали потоки воды, Хоук с головы до ног оказалась перемазана грязью. Даже лицо умудрилась запачкать._  
 _– Мужчина? – спросил истеричный, высокий голос. – Если мужчина, то не подходи ко мне. Не подходи!_  
 _Из темноты в сторону фигуры в плаще надвигался какой-то силуэт. Судя по всему, это действительно был мужчина. Он выбросил вперёд ладонь, стискивая хрупкую шею человека, прятавшегося в тёмной накидке, поднял в воздух так легко и просто, словно тот ничего не весил, будучи пушинкой. Крик оборвался, а человек в плаще крепче сжал ручку зонтика и сделал резкий выпад вперёд. Наконечник зонта превратился в острое лезвие, без проблем вошедшее в тело силуэта, так и не приобретшего очертания, позволившие четко определить, кто же это такой. Фигура в плаще не собиралась останавливаться на достигнутом. Она продолжала орудовать своим зонтом, раз за разом, словно одержимая. Она убивала и смеялась, а силуэт постепенно растворялся, никаких криков не последовало, словно это и не человек был, а какой-то собирательный образ, фантом из прошлого._  
 _– Ненавижу мужчин, – произнесла фигура, опираясь каблуком на это фантомное тело._  
 _Разумеется, острая шпилька прошла насквозь._  
 _Наверное, этот момент мог бы показаться временем триумфа, но в этот момент у фигуры, как и у самой Лисбет, подогнулись ноги, и она рухнула на асфальт, согнув их в коленях и отбросив в сторону зонт. Один за другим разбились три стеклянных шара, выпавших из кармана плаща, и тут же раздались рыдания, не тихие и спокойные, а удивительно бурные и эмоциональные._  
 _Перед глазами вновь возникла картина из сна, когда на пожухлых листьях лежало тело мисс Уайтквин. Не главного врача психиатрической клиники, а той, из Страны Чудес, родом из воображения, одна картинка сменилась другой, и на месте жертвы оказалась Софи, собственной персоной. Не такая яркая, как теперь, не в псевдовикторианских нарядах, без розовых прядей в шевелюре. Напротив, она была скромно и предельно просто одета. Рядом, на листьях валялся зонтик... Мисс Монро смотрела в небо. Судя по всему, была жива, но... Какая-то странная жизнь это была, словно Софи на грани. Ничего не чувствует, не видит и не слышит._  
Холодно. Первая ассоциация, которая появилась у Лисбет, стоило только немного оклематься. Она не знала, где находится, как там оказалась и даже, куда вообще собиралась. Но точно осознавала, что вокруг какой-то холод, а ещё голова немилосердно болела. Ладонь скользнула по чему-то действительно прохладному и гладкому.  
Хоук открыла глаза и с удивлением поняла, что лежит на полу, вокруг разбросаны таблетки, которые она несла пациентам, а сама она находится в уборной лечебницы. Почему-то мужской, а не женской. Какими судьбами сюда попала? Она так и не смогла вспомнить. Помимо головной боли с завидным постоянством атаковала тошнота. Кажется, она приложилась головой. И неслабо приложилась. Возможно, сотрясение. И хорошо, если лёгкое, которое даже на ногах можно перенести, не ложась в госпиталь.  
Последнее, что Лисбет помнила – это разговор с дежурным врачом. Он выдал практикантке таблетки, предназначенные для не слишком буйных больных, с которыми девушка вполне может самостоятельно справиться, не прибегая к помощи посторонних. Она вышла из кабинета, прихватив с собой таблетки, а дальше – провал в памяти. Никаких предположений, что это могло быть. Только тупая головная боль и лекарства, рассыпанные по полу. Может, это дело рук Роберта? Хоук только сейчас решила пощупать свою голову. Никаких ран, никаких шишек. Она сама упала, разбросав при падении таблетки. Но зачем её понесло в мужской туалет? Сама пришла?  
Вновь промелькнула перед глазами картина, в которой рыжеволосая девушка с миловидным лицом лежит на пожухлых листьях, а глаза её смотрят в никуда, будто жизнь это тело покинула. Тем не менее, Лисбет точно знала, что девушка живее всех живых. Софи Монро находилась рядом с ней буквально пару часов назад, при этом выглядела довольной жизнью, цветущей особой. Искренне смеялась и, уж точно, была старше той девчонки, которую нарисовало воображение.  
Лисбет подошла к раковине, стянула с волос резинку, чтобы заново переделать хвостик. Бросила мимолётный взгляд на отражение в зеркале. Честно говоря, зрелище было не самым прекрасным.  
Дверь отворилась, пропуская внутрь Роберта. Сначала, только услышав шаги, Лисбет собиралась броситься в сторону кабинок, скрываясь там от посторонних глаз. Но ноги подгибались, во всём теле чувствовалась слабость, вновь накатила тошнота, заставив невозмутимо продолжать заниматься своими делами, хотя бы частично приводить внешность в порядок. Провести влажной рукой по волосам, приглаживая пряди, умыться холодной водой... И наплевать, что это мужской туалет. Она вряд ли сможет идти своими силами. Кажется, даже придётся просить однокурсника о помощи. Этого ей не хотелось. После неожиданного обморока страх перед «мистером Рэббитом» лишь усилился.  
Харрис, увидев рядом с раковинами свою напарницу, несказанно удивился. Он точно не планировал встречу с Лисбет в мужском туалете, всё произошло экспромтом. Впрочем, от Хоук можно было и не такого ожидать. Роберт, внимательно наблюдавший за девчонкой, пришёл к выводу, что она вечно в своих мыслях, вечно парит непонятно где, спит на парах, орёт о плотоядных кроликах и проявляет повышенный интерес к своему временному окружению. Это нервировало всех порядочно. И Софи, и Лисандра, и самого Роберта. Лисбет наблюдала за ними с такой подозрительностью, словно уже сейчас собиралась предъявить обвинение во всех нераскрытых преступлениях этого и прошлого столетия. Она следила за тем, как Монро принимала свои витамины, за тем, как Лисандр нарезал хлеб, чтобы соорудить себе бутерброд, за тем, как Роберт... За ним вообще постоянно наблюдала, будто считала из всей троицы самым опасным. Неудивительно, конечно, что основное внимание оказалось направленно именно в его сторону. Он постоянно находился рядом, пытался завести разговор, но на его реплики Лисбет развёрнуто отвечать не торопилась, ограничиваясь какими-то односложными высказываниями или кивками. Но потом снова начинала наблюдать. Со стороны она смотрелась больным на всю голову сталкером, о чём неоднократно говорил Грейвордс. Его присутствие поблизости Лисбет нервировало, он не хотел видеть девчонку в своей группе. Но миссис Уайльд была непреклонна. Хоук проходит практику именно с ними, потому что надо. Группа сильная, даже такую нерадивую ученицу к порядку приучит. Так что, Лисандр, никаких возражений. Пришлось согласиться.  
Роберта такая перспектива вполне устраивала, но вовсе не потому, что в душе уже буйно и пышно расцветала влюблённость в тихоню, а по той простой причине, что хотелось понаблюдать за ней. Всегда ли она такая странная, как на занятиях? Или бывают иные состояния? Пребывание поблизости в течение целой недели показало, что в её поведении ничего наигранного нет. Она всегда полусонная, бледная, измученная как будто. Никакой радости жизни, никакой яркости. Только посредственность, как бы глупо не звучало, во всей красе, тем и ограничивается характеристика.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивлённо спросил Харрис, заметив однокурсницу, стоявшую у раковины.  
– Я уже ухожу, – быстро ответила она, боясь оставаться с ним один на один, поскольку прошлая встреча, пусть и во сне, закончилась совсем не позитивно.  
Лисбет забрала все свои вещи, сделала несколько шагов, но слабость дала о себе знать, второй раз за день подкосились ноги. И таблетки вновь рассыпались по полу. К горлу подкатила тошнота, изображение перед глазами благополучно закружилось, имитируя пьяный хоровод.  
Сначала Роберту показалось, что девчонка просто притворяется, но сейчас он готов был поручиться за истинность чужих реакций. Игрой тут и не пахло. Хоук действительно чувствовала себя, откровенно говоря, не ахти. Харрис оказался рядом с девчонкой за считанные секунды, присел на корточки, заглянув в лицо, чуть приподнял подбородок, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть всю картину. Лисбет, в его представлении, всегда выглядела болезненно, но сегодня её болезненность превосходила все пределы. Девушка действительно радовала окружающих зеленоватым оттенком кожи, а ещё было видно, что её подташнивает, а то и сильно тошнит.  
– Только не говори, что беременна, – предостерёг Роберт.  
Лисбет попыталась отстранить чужую руку от своего подбородка, поскольку чужое прикосновение явно не приносило удовольствия, раздражая больше. Но промахнулась, не попав по руке, лишь махнув в воздухе.  
– Даже, если так, тебя не касается. Отец-то у ребёнка другой, – произнесла, пожалуй, слишком вызывающе.  
До сего момента на такие пассажи Лисбет не хватало.  
– Дело не в отцовстве, а в том, что беременная напарница мне только мешает. Придётся всё за тебя делать.  
– Успокойся, – ответила Хоук. – Ничего такого. Я просто неудачно приземлилась.  
– То есть?  
– Ничего...  
Она собиралась повысить голос и сказать, чтобы Роберт, наконец, её отпустил, но не успела. Тошнота всё же пересилила...  
Снова напомнили о себе события того сна, в котором фигурировали трое друзей в странных амплуа, и она сама. Только там блевать приходилось в объятиях Лисандра. Это Грейвордс держал её тогда, не позволяя упасть. В реальности место Лисандра занял Харрис. Лисбет чувствовала себя идиоткой, то и дело, склоняясь к раковине, и раз за разом опорожняя желудок. Еды уже не осталось, рвало пеной. Стоило только прополоскать рот, как вновь приходилось склоняться и сблёвывать. Более дурацкой ситуации в её жизни никогда не происходило.  
Откровенно говоря, Хоук предпочла бы одиночество, но Роберт, окончательно утвердившись в своих подозрениях относительно чужого здоровья, теперь от напарницы не отходил, предпочитая перестраховаться. С большим трудом удалось избавиться от его повышенного внимания, разрешив стоять рядом, но не прикасаться. Откровенно говоря, в этом плане Лисбет была человеком весьма и весьма разборчивым. Она не боялась чужих прикосновений, но в большинстве своём они вызывали неприятные ассоциации. Люди, которые с Хоук общались более или менее длительное время, знали об этом, потому с бурными приветствиями, обязательным элементом которых являются лобызания и объятия, не лезли, предпочитая ограничиваться либо словами, либо рукопожатием. На него Лисбет реагировала нормально, не кривилась, как от вышеперечисленных вещей. Она, в принципе, не любила такой вещи, как вторжение в личное пространство, старалась всеми возможными способами ограничить количество неприятных ситуаций. Но, поскольку Роберт этого не знал, в эту самую личную территорию вторгся. Но Хоук было так плохо, что она даже не заметила. Когда немного отпустило, она попросила отойти от неё и больше так не хватать. Харрис спорить не стал, правда, снова удивился странностям чужой личности.  
Лисбет не была похожа ни на одну из тех девушек, что встречались до сего момента на пути Роберта, а потому привлекала к себе внимание. Не в плане внешнего совершенства и соответствия званию идеала, а в качестве объекта исследования. На первом этапе, буквально два дня практики его этот исследовательский интерес несколько удивлял, а потом пришло осознание, что ничего необычного не происходит, всё довольно закономерно. Хоук по каким-то причинам, известным только ей, наблюдает за ними. Так почему бы не понаблюдать в ответ за ней? Сначала это нервировало всех троих, хоть они и скрывали свои истинные чувства за дружелюбными улыбками, со временем расстановка сил несколько изменилась. Софи смирилась с чужими странностями, Лисандра с каждым днём пристальное наблюдение раздражало всё сильнее, а Роберт сам развлекался за счёт четвёртого элемента их компании, вписанного властной рукой миссис Уайльд.  
Иногда его одолевали сомнения относительно личности юной мисс Хоук. Но он от них отмахивался, понимая, что она при всех своих странностях даже мухи обидеть не способна, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Она не могла знать. Да и не знала, скорее всего. Просто по каким-то причинам смотрела на посторонних людей с подозрением. Возможно, именно в этой формулировке и заключался ответ на вопрос. Они были посторонними, Лисбет никого из них толком не знала. Не общалась, не планировала влиться в коллектив, напротив, отгораживалась, стараясь отстоять позицию обособленности. Словно подчёркивала то, что ей навязали это общество, а не она сама его выбрала. Это удивляло Роберта. Да и Лисандра тоже немного настораживало. Все знали, что Хоук в Грейвордса влюблена. Во всяком случае, подозрения такие существовали, слишком часто она пристально на него смотрела во время занятий, а во взгляде проглядывала такая тоска вселенская, словно обречённость.  
– Как же она меня задолбала, – шипел Лисандр, подходя к месту встречи и бросая рюкзак с учебными принадлежностями на асфальт. – Постоянно пялится, словно дыру прожечь пытается.  
– Девочка просто влюблена, – со смешком заявляла Софи.  
– Мне от этой любви ни холодно, ни жарко.  
– Было бы хуже, начни она доставать тебя своими признаниями в письменном и в устном виде, – замечал Харрис. – Пока она молчит и смотрит... Ну, можешь надеть мешок и ходить в нём, тогда тебя точно никто не заметит.  
– Если бы, – вставляла своё веское слово Монро.  
– И хорошо, если дело только во влюблённости, – добавлял Грейвордс. – А если...  
– Нет! – тут же пресекала его речь Софи. – Этого не может быть.  
– Действительно. Не может, – подтверждал Роберт. – Иначе это была бы не она, а кто-то другой.  
– Сплюнь, – приказывал Лисандр.  
«Мистер Рэббит» не сплёвывал, но замолкал, понимая, что им не стоит рисковать, испортив отношения друг с другом. Они связаны между собой на всю жизнь. И, скорее всего, никогда не смогут ничего забыть. Они так и останутся в своей тёмной коалиции. Трое подростков со сломанной судьбой. И тайна, соединившая их в одно целое.  
Пусть с тех пор прошло уже несколько лет, они повзрослели и частично смогли измениться. Во всяком случае, внешне стали иными, потеряв очарование детства, что раньше отражалось на лицах, но души их остались теми, что прежде. Всего лишь одно происшествие словно законсервировало их, не позволяя идти вперёд...  
Лисбет вновь прополоскала рот, ощущая на языке неприятный привкус, вода была полна хлорки, её невозможно пить, не пропустив через фильтр или хотя бы, как следует не прокипятив, но сейчас особого выбора не наблюдалось. Привкус, предшествующий этому, оказался ещё отвратительнее, что, в общем-то, не удивительно.  
– А теперь рассказывай, – обратился Роберт к собеседнице.  
Таблетки, собранные с пола, он отправил в мусорное ведро, попутно придумывая, как провернуть всё так, чтобы не получить выговор.  
– О чём? – спросила Лисбет, вновь принимаясь за рукава своего свитера, старательно его натягивая на кисти и из принципа не глядя на Харриса.  
Таблетки, пузырёк, пожухлые листья...  
«Леди Лисбет, вы не умеете лгать».  
Во сне он произносил что-то подобное, дословное выражение вспомнить не получалось. Интересно, а сейчас скажет? Или всё-таки дороги сна и реальности разойдутся? Или же она до сих пор продолжает жить во сне, потому не может построить логическую цепочку, каким образом оказалась в мужском туалете и почему вообще сюда завернула, несмотря на то, что планировала раздать лекарства пациентам и отправиться на улицу, подышать немного свежим воздухом.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
– Ничего.  
– Это я уже слышал. Но не очень-то верю. Заблевать всю раковину после «ничего» – проблематично. Да и зелень твоего лица не похожа на ту, что проявляется в моменты смущения.  
– Я поскользнулась, упала и ударилась головой, – ответила Хоук, придумывая более или менее правдоподобную легенду.  
Лисбет сама не отказалась бы послушать историю об истинной расстановке сил, но, увы, в памяти нарисовался обширный провал, который никак не желал заполняться информацией, отчего становилось немного не по себе. Хоук прекрасно помнила, что человеческая память весьма избирательна, она отлично фиксирует моменты радости, но некоторые события трагичного плана старательно затирает. Может, с ней как раз это и произошло? Но что такого страшного могло развернуться в стенах психиатрической лечебницы?  
– И сколько провела в отключке?  
– Зависит от того, который сейчас час.  
– Половина одиннадцатого.  
– Значит, не больше пяти минут.  
Голос Лисбет оставался всё таким же, как прежде. Если у других людей он имел хоть какую-то окраску, то у Хоук он всегда был колорирован в серый цвет, даже не чёрно-белый, а именно серый, однотонный, невыразительный. Как и её старый свитер, который она носила не по причине отсутствия приличных вещей в собственном гардеробе, а больше из принципа, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, всех любителей внешности оттолкнуть и сделать вид, будто находится выше этого. В ней временами ещё говорил подростковый максимализм, гласивший, что она будет вести себя не так, как остальные. Конечно, до понятия «особенного человека» ей было очень далеко, но она не особо-то стремилась. Больше заботилась о своём удобстве. Косметику почти не пускала в ход, в гардеробе ревизию не проводила, стараясь обнаружить побольше интересных вещей, да и по свиданиям не бегала. Сама инициативу не проявляла, а так никто и не стремился приглашать. Чем только радовал.  
Роберта это почему-то удивляло. Лисбет ведь хотела понравиться Лисандру. Или нет?  
Хоук если и думала сейчас о чём-то, то точно не о секрете женской привлекательности или же об однокурснике с разноцветными глазами. Она размышляла о собственном обмороке. Честно говоря, она думала, что пролежала на полу в мужской уборной не меньше часа, а то и двух, потому успела совершить путешествие по коридорам своего воображения, увидеть Софи на месте леди Уайтквин. Измазаться в грязи, пронаблюдать за процессом убийства какого-то силуэта, так и не ставшего полноценным человеком, продрогнуть до костей. И как можно было это сделать за несколько минут? Странности этого места? Переход сна в реальность? Или первый сигнал, кричащий о том, что нужно бежать из «Madhouse» как можно скорее? Наплевать на то, что практика не будет засчитана. Со временем она найдёт способ. Возможно, заплатит. Вроде это тоже можно устроить. Только бы не оставаться в этих пустых и тёмных коридорах наедине с Робертом и своими страхами. Впрочем, если рядом страхи, то это уже целая толпа.  
– Судя по всему, у тебя может быть сотрясение.  
– Знаю, – сухо отозвалась Лисбет.  
– Надо показаться врачу.  
– Вряд ли меня кто-то отпустит сейчас отсюда.  
Хоук обвела помещение рассеянным взглядом, словно вообще выхода не видела, опасаясь навсегда остаться в стенах клиники. Впрочем, может, это и станет самым оптимальным вариантом. Находясь под гнётом страхов, она весьма и весьма напоминала одного из пациентов. Поставь их рядом, мало кто разберёт, где больной, а где будущий врач.  
– Предоставь это мне, – произнёс Харрис.  
Судя по его тону, он был настроен весьма серьёзно.  
Лисбет хотела кивнуть, соглашаясь с чужими словами, но вовремя вспомнила, что не стоит делать резких движений, потому промолчала. Когда он взял её раз руку, не стала возражать, просто подчинилась и отправилась вслед за Робертом. Сознание вопило бесконечно, что сейчас он её закроет где-нибудь в подвале, тем помощь и ограничится, но ничего подобного не происходило. Страхи оказались беспочвенными. Харрис действительно об однокурснице заботился, хотя и не очень понимал, зачем ему это нужно. Наверное, окажись поблизости Лисандр, он бы только порадовался и равнодушно прошёл мимо согнувшейся над раковиной фигурой.  
«Она что-то знает, но тщательно скрывает», – подсказывал внутренний голос, которому Роберт научился верить.  
Потому придерживался мнения, что Лисбет не стоит выпускать из вида. Пока нужно уделить девчонке больше внимания, чтобы понять, какие именно причины толкали её на непрофессиональную слежку за всеми напарниками? Почему она такое большое значение придавала тому, что являлось, по сути своей, повседневной мелочью?  
Харрис не обманул. Проводив однокурсницу в ординаторскую, сам отправился сначала к дежурному врачу, а потом уже и к мисс Уайтквин. Летиция слушала его рассказ без особого восторга, поскольку вообще к данной паре практикантов относилась с подозрением. Если Лисандр и Софи вызывали у неё чистый восторг, отлично вписываясь в коллектив, то Роберт и его напарница были больше раздражающим фактором, нежели примерными работниками. Сначала Летиция даже подумала, что перед ней старательно разыгрывают комедию, чтобы отделаться от работы и благополучно свалить по своим делам. Но встреча с самой Лисбет сомнения женщины развеяла. Хоук стояла в коридоре, прислонившись к стене плечом, прятала руки в карманах и по цвету была похожа на ту краску, которой, собственно, всё вокруг покрыли. Болезненная бледность с небольшим переходом в зелень.  
Мисс Уайтквин покачала головой, но всё же разрешила отправиться в больницу, махнув рукой. От этой практикантки она, признаться откровенно, ничего особенного и не ожидала. Сразу заметила, что особым рвением там не пахнет, в сильную группу определили только для того, чтобы окружающие смогли её на себе вытянуть. Харрис, по мере возможности, именно этим и занимался, хотя было очень заметно, что он особо тёплых чувств к напарнице не испытывает, больше, конечно, о себе беспокоится, нежели об этой странной даме.  
Лисбет чужая забота даже сейчас претила, потому она надеялась поскорее от чужого общества избавиться. Полезла в карман, чтобы телефон достать, позвонить матери и попросить приехать, но не успела, на запястье легла чужая ладонь. Мягко так легла, заботливо, как будто, правда, самые светлые намерения, никакого камня за пазухой.  
– Подождёшь меня здесь? – спросил Роберт.  
– Зачем?  
Хоук нахмурилась, о чём тут же пожалела, потому что боль чётко обосновалась в области переносицы.  
– Чтобы я мог переодеться и тебя отвезти в больницу.  
– Я маме позвоню.  
– Волновать её посреди ночи?  
– Какая разница? Если придётся там остаться, всё равно буду звонить, – ответила Лисбет.  
Больше мимику подключать не пыталась, чтобы положение своё не усугубить. Присутствие поблизости постороннего её нисколько не успокаивало. Знание, что это именно Харрис, всё только усугубляло.  
– Торжественно заявляю, что намерения у меня самые чистые и светлые, – усмехнулся парень, приложив ладонь к груди. – Ничего плохого не сделаю. Просто действительно хочу помочь.  
– Я на такси могу...  
– Его придётся ждать, а я могу тебя подвезти прямо сейчас.  
«До ада», – мысленно добавила про себя Хоук, но, разумеется, это тоже не озвучила, оставив подозрения при себе.  
Вовсе не хотелось делиться наблюдениями с главным подозреваемым. Хотя... Стоило признать, что Лисандр после недели общения львиную долю своего обаяния потерял. Произошло это столь стремительно, что Лисбет не могла не резюмировать, что её любовь, так тщательно лелеемая около двух лет, оказалась – не более чем сказкой, придуманной от скуки, чтобы на лекциях можно было чем-то себя занять. Одни рисуют, вторые спят, а она на Грейвордса смотрит, представляя, какой он прекрасный. С чего бы вообще?  
Нет, конечно, Лисбет и сейчас признавала, что внешне Лисандр вполне себе ничего и его старомодные вкусы в одежде, манеры, речь, в целом, производят приятное впечатление, но этого недостаточно для того, чтобы человека полюбить. Влюбиться в оболочку – много ума не надо. Понять, что там за человек под ней скрывается – совсем иной вопрос, на который ответ пока так найден и не был.  
Искать не хотелось. Во всяком случае, не теперь.  
Роберт появился достаточно быстро, взял однокурсницу за руку и потянул за собой. Она решила не сопротивляться. Всё равно сейчас из неё боец был посредственный. В добром здравии – так себе, а когда перед глазами всё плыло... Тут даже не стоило рассчитывать на успех, разве что на счастливый случай, согласно которому вовремя появится спаситель, вырвет из лап злодея и поведёт к новой, лучшей жизни. Жаль только, что спасителей таких в жизни нет, исключительно в сказках встречаются. В реальности как-то больше на их антагонистов везёт нарываться.  
«Здесь всё против меня играет», – подумала Лисбет...  
Когда её привели к доктору, она действительно удивилась, потому что ожидала чего угодно, но только не подобного поворота. За время поездки в одной машине она неоднократно успела вспомнить и осенний парк, зловещий, нагоняющий ужас, и насмешки со стороны «мистера Рэббита».  
«Ох уж эти овраги...».  
Но Роберт из сна совершенно не походил на того человека, который находился рядом в настоящий момент. Вообще всё получалось наоборот. Словно во сне отражалась одна картина мира, а в реальности её зеркальное отражение. Вместо заботливого и доброго Лисандра – равнодушный, слегка насмешливый и отчуждённый. Вместо коварного мистера Рэббита, замышлявшего убийство, вполне милый однокурсник, готовый помочь в любую минуту. Вместо заторможенной Софи, плотно сидящей на антидепрессантах, девушка яркая, радостная и весьма пробивная, принимающая исключительно витамины для поддержания красоты. Лисбет, никогда не думавшая, что опустится до этого, не побрезговала и полезла в мусорное ведро, достав оттуда упаковку, выброшенную мисс Монро. Результат оказался не тем, которого так ждала Хоук. Это действительно были пищевые добавки, весьма известные и разрекламированные, но никаких антидепрессантов не обнаружилось.  
Сама Лисбет в жизни была совсем не такой, как во сне. Она бы ничего из того, что совершала во сне, в реальности повторить не решилась. Выглядела бы идиоткой в глазах окружающих.  
Впрочем... Нечего терять. Она и так идиоткой выглядела.  
Открыто об этом никто не говорил, но она и сама догадывалась, иногда, проходя по коридору, перешёптывания слышала, в которых это слово близко с её именем соседствовало. Со временем перестала обращать внимание, так оказалось проще жить.


	4. Раунд III. Уроки живописи от непризнанного гения

_Tief in unsere Seele brennt die Glut_  
_In unsern Adern fliesst das schwarze Blut_  
_Wir reiten immer weiter durch die Nacht_  
_Die neue Freiheit ist in uns erwacht ©_

 

Настольные часы, выполненные в виде знаменитого Биг Бэна, тихо пробили один раз, в комнате вновь воцарилась тишина. Лисбет сидела на полу, прислонившись спиной к шкафу с раздвижными дверьми, обхватила колени руками, прижалась к ним лбом. В клинику она не вернулась, предпочла отправиться домой. Да и доктор посоветовал сегодня хорошенько отдохнуть. Странно, но сотрясения у неё не обнаружили, решили, что переутомилась, отравилась чем-то, потому такой результат получился. Хоук была уверена, что её обязательно оставят в больнице, хотя бы на ночь, чтобы удостовериться утром в правильности поставленного диагноза, повторив процесс обследования. Не оставили. Отдали на руки Роберту и отправили домой. Теперь Харрис знал ещё и где она живёт. Прелестно.  
И всё же нужно было звонить матери, так спокойнее.  
Шарлотта принесла дочери чай, поинтересовалась общим самочувствием. О личности провожатого ничего не спросила, за что Лисбет была ей только благодарна, поскольку разговоры о мужчинах давались ей так же сложно, как и разговоры непосредственно с ними. Она краснела, бледнела и блеяла, услышав реплики матери, после чего делала вид, что чего-то не смогла разобрать и переводила тему разговора. Сегодня этот навык даже не потребовался. Шарлотта сама всё поняла, не устроила допрос с пристрастием, только сердечно поблагодарила Роберта. Предложила зайти на чашку чая, но предложение это прозвучало настолько отстранённо, словно вместо напитка собиралась подсыпать гостю цианида. Харрис, к счастью, отказался от лестного предложения, аргументируя это тем, что он вообще-то спешит обратно, но не мог оставить Лисбет без присмотра. Один курс, одна практика. Едва ли не одна семья. На этих словах Шарлотта подозрительно прищурилась, отчего Роберт сразу понял, что совершил ошибку, сделав выбор в пользу подобной формулировки. Ещё раз извинился и испарился.  
Поехал обратно в клинику; всё же нужно было получить запись о пройденной практике. Он хотел поскорее избавиться от своей повинности и пополнить ряды счастливчиков, присоединившись к Софи и Лисандру. Лисику, как называла его мисс Монро. И умудрялась делать это так, что звучало не наигранно и жеманно, а довольно чувственно и даже красиво.  
Впрочем, теперь всё, так или иначе связанное с именами этой троицы, всплывало перед глазами в чёрном свете. Всё, что с ними ассоциировалось, казалось лживым, обманчивым. По идее, от осознания, что поблизости отирается теперь только Харрис, должно было стать легче, но ничего подобного не произошло. Не оставляло ощущение, что Софи и Лисандр всё равно не выпускают Лисбет из вида, продолжая наблюдать за ней. Если они думали, что она их слежки не замечает, то, разумеется, заблуждались. Едва ли не классическая детективная расстановка сил. Все подозревают всех, но, кто действительно виноват, станет понятно только в самом конце. Хоук не хотела, чтобы это время приближалось, потому что, согласно многочисленным умозаключениям, в проигрыше предстояло остаться именно ей, а не закадычным друзьям и их прекрасной даме.  
Судя по всему, Шарлотте Роберт тоже не понравился. Чай она предлагала исключительно из вежливости, а не потому, что, завидев парня, решила моментально активировать программу под названием: «Выдать дочь замуж». В другое время что-то такое периодически мелькало, пусть завуалировано, но всё же давало о себе знать. Сыновья подруг, новые сотрудники или молодой сосед... Иногда Лисбет ловила себя на мысли, что её настойчиво пытаются выдать замуж потому, что не считают способной на самостоятельное принятие решений. Искренне верят, что сама по себе она пропадёт, потому что не сможет сделать правильный выбор, оказавшись в трудной ситуации. У Хоук голова шла кругом, а новые знакомства вызывали только нервный тик. Иногда тщательно маскируемый, иногда вполне себе открыто демонстрируемый. В зависимости от того, насколько интересным оказывался кавалер.  
В общем-то, никто из них внимание Лисбет привлечь и удержать на себе не смог, отчего Шарлотта иногда сокрушалась, заявляя, что дочь её напоминает принцессу из сказки, которая очень тщательно выбирала, пока отец не разозлился и не выдал строптивицу за первого встречного. Но, собственно, что такого плохого в выборе? Что плохого в собственном мнении и стремлении к независимости?  
Тошнота отступила, головная боль – тоже, но происшествие этого вечера никак не желало стираться из памяти. Вопрос относительно собственного перемещения по территории клиники оставался открытым. Да и происшествие с Софи не позволяло запросто разделаться с этим видением. Или же помрачением сознания... Что там это было? Девушка в фиолетовом плаще и с зонтом в руках – это та же Софи Монро? Или же кто-то другой? Тембр её голоса отличался от того, каким обычно разговаривала однокурсница, но вместе с тем... По мисс Монро сложно было сказать, что она не любит мужчин, во всяком случае, глядя на её отношения с Лисандром. Если Роберт приходился ей родственником и другом, то Грейвордс, несомненно, подходил под категорию «возлюбленный». Это не подлежало сомнению, это была истина. Плюс ко всему, Лисбет получила подтверждение своим подозрениям со стороны напарника. Он честно и откровенно признался, что, да, эти двое встречаются. А он? Он – родственник Софи. Хоук удивилась, но степень своего изумления тоже постаралась открыто не демонстрировать. Сон с его расстановкой сил оказался дикой фальсификацией, искажением истинных фактов. Нет, конечно, в самом конце ей открылась некая правда, когда стал известен отправитель, а мистер Рэббит сказал, что на него возложена исключительно миссия по заботе о Софи. Но... В общем, Лисбет чувствовала себя полной дурой в моменты, когда пыталась соединить воедино события сна и реальности.  
Она поднялась с пола, взяла в руки чашку, сделала несколько больших глотков. Вкуса практически не почувствовала. Подошла к окну и посмотрела вниз. На секунду ей показалось, что под окнами стоит Лисандр, в той самой одежде, что нарисовало её воображение, приурочивая к стране чудес. Тот же цилиндр, та же пелерина... Лисбет помотала головой, стараясь избавиться от наваждения. Грейвордса не было. Там вообще никого не было, только пустая дорога и одиноко горевший фонарь. Лисандр не мог исчезнуть за пару мгновений. Значит, показалось.  
«Беги от них, детка», – снова напомнил о себе внутренний голос.  
В последнее время он стал на редкость разговорчивым, хотя в иное время можно было ломать голову над решением того или иного вопроса, а он так и оставался без ответа. Видимо, подсознание решило восполнить пробелы, оттого и взялось командовать с удвоенным рвением. В любое другое время Лисбет этому порадовалась бы, но сейчас ей не становилось легче, ситуация только усугублялась. Страхи рвали её на части, любой разговор с объектами, на которых было возложено столько подозрений, взгляд, направленный в её сторону, располагающие улыбки... В любом из этих жестов ей виделась только попытка запутать, ввести в заблуждение, чтобы потом нанести удар.  
«Я не дамся им так просто».  
«А кто тебя спросит?»  
Внутренний голос был на редкость оптимистичным.  
_Часы на старой башне пробили трижды. Лисбет чувствовала всё тот же холод, что и в момент, когда очнулась на полу в мужской уборной. Она поёжилась, обняла себя руками и огляделась по сторонам. Местность была незнакомой. Бывать здесь Хоук прежде никогда не доводилось. Вместе с тем, легко было догадаться, где именно она находится. Стоит перед воротами кладбища. Но только, что это за погост? Откуда он взялся?_  
_Впереди замаячила знакомая фигура, в которой Лисбет без труда узнала Лисандра. Но даже мысли не возникло закричать, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей персоне. Напротив, мозг лихорадочно начал работать, пытаясь найти способ избежать столкновения. Впрочем, Грейвордс был слишком увлечён своими делами, ни на что не обращал внимания, что только играло девушке на руку._  
_Странно, но сегодня Лисандр был одет не так, как обычно. И волосы его ещё были однотонными, никаких седых прядей не проглядывало, одежды, стилизованной под викторианскую эпоху с налётом шика и роскоши не наблюдалось, да и вообще выглядел Грейвордс немного моложе. Лет на шестнадцать или же на пятнадцать, так что логично было предположить, что события датированы прошедшим временем, и сейчас Хоук находится в прошлом, а не в настоящем._  
_Лисандр решительно направился к воротам кладбища, быстро, не оглядываясь. Лисбет собиралась развернуться и пойти в противоположную сторону, дабы избежать столкновения, но не смогла этого сделать, наткнулась на невидимую преграду, словно ей свыше приказывали идти и проследить за действиями однокурсника. Стены коридора, в который её заключили, были невидимыми, но плотными, они не выпускали за пределы, принуждали к преследованию. Лисбет накинула на голову капюшон толстовки, спрятала руки в карманах и осторожно последовала за Грейвордсом. Страх никуда не исчез, с каждой минутой он только усиливался, а мысли, что она может наступить на ветку и привлечь к себе внимание пугали ещё сильнее. Лисандр это без внимания не оставит, обязательно заметит и..._  
_И что, собственно, произойдёт?_  
_Шагнув за ворота, Хоук ожидала увидеть ровные ряды могил, но предчувствия её оказались ошибочными на сто процентов. За воротами оказалось не кладбище, а ещё одна дорога, которая впереди разделялась на три тропинки. Лисбет, оказавшись на распутье, озадачилась неимоверно. Вновь хотела повернуть назад, но мир, в котором она ныне блуждала, чинил препятствия. Прозрачная стена оказалась прямо за спиной. Двигалась Хоук, двигалась и стена. Невозможно вернуться назад, только вперёд. И нужно сделать свой выбор._  
_Грейвордс из поля зрения исчез. Какой именно тропинкой он шёл, теперь оставалось лишь догадываться, все они казались абсолютно идентичными, вот только неизвестно, какие последствия провоцировал поход по каждой из них._  
_«Вперёд, так вперёд», – решила Лисбет и пошла по той дорожке, что вела прямо._  
_Попутно думая о том, что это приключение чем-то напоминает ей сон о стране чудес. Следуй за белым кроликом... Да-да. Или за брюнетом Лисандром. Жаль только, что она его упустила из вида, потому последовать именно за ним не может, приходится полагаться исключительно на собственное роскошное чувство ориентирования. Это, конечно, был сарказм. Топографического кретинизма девушка за собой не отмечала, но и быстро находить нужную дорогу не умела._  
_Тропинка оказалась узкой и извилистой. Лисбет ускорила шаг, понимая, что поступает не так уж разумно. Здесь не следовало переходить на бег, напротив... Это было даже опасно. Тут бы идти медленно, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху, чтобы не оказаться в ловушке, расставленной специально для неё. Тем не менее, её всё равно несло вперёд, а чей-то, подозрительно знакомый голос доверительно нашёптывал на ухо, что ничего не нужно бояться. Никто не причинит ей зла._  
_«Нужно только сделать правильный выбор...»_  
_На секунду ей показалось, что обладатель этого голоса обнял её сзади, подобно искусителю, что не предлагает, а навязывает чужую волю, заставляя принять, как свою._  
_Что там с правильным выбором, она так и не разобралась, потому что даже вариантов никаких не предлагали. Во всём приходилось надеяться на собственную интуицию, которая была, откровенно говоря, паршивенькой._  
_Ещё несколько минут бега в никуда, и конечный пункт назначения._  
_Лисбет замерла перед полуразрушенным зданием. Время шло, озарение так и не порадовало собственным присутствием. Хоук, по-прежнему, не могла определить, где находится. Это был не Лондон, не его привычные улицы. Это была незнакомая местность, оттого пугающая вдвойне._  
_Сомнения, сомнения и ещё раз сомнения._  
_Лисбет обвела здание задумчивым взглядом, а потом перешагнула через порожек. Обратной дороги всё равно не было. Или идти вперёд, или стоять на месте, других вариантов – нет. Да и то, второй вариант под большим вопросом. Невидимая сила продолжала толкать вперёд..._  
_В кромешной темноте неожиданно вспыхнул яркий свет, ослепляя на секунду. Хоук прижала руку к лицу, стараясь избавиться от неприятной рези в глазах. А когда отвела ладонь, заорала так, как никогда прежде, потому что в сравнении с этим, картина из спальни убитого Виктора была детской забавой... Пол и стены помещения, в котором оказалась Лисбет, были разрисованы кровью несчастного, который лежал сейчас на полу, таращась в потолок и ничего не видя. Декоратор, занимавшийся оформлением помещения, явно не жаловался на отсутствие фантазии, ему можно было позавидовать, если, конечно, такому вообще реально завидовать._  
_Хоук развернулась и собиралась выскочить на улицу, но, обернувшись, наткнулась на стену без единого проёма. Ни окон, ни дверей._  
_Лисбет бросилась к противоположной стене, надеясь вырваться из этого ада, но стена буквально на глазах начала отстраиваться, отрезая пути к отступлению. Они словно превращались в колодец, стремясь вверх, не позволяя Хоук вырваться из ловушки, заставляя её оставаться наедине с жертвой маньяка, который, возможно, всё ещё где-то рядом. Лисбет попятилась от испачканной стены, почувствовала, как под кроссовкой у неё оказалось что-то, скосила взгляд и поняла, что это рука юноши._  
_Места оставалось всё меньше, страх обрёл катастрофический масштаб._  
_«Выпустите меня отсюда»._  
_Единственная мысль, что отчаянно билась в голове Хоук. Понимая, что вряд ли это поможет, она отошла к противоположной стене, разбежалась, не особо надеясь на то, что сможет пробить стену и выбраться на свободу, подалась вперёд и..._  
С ужасающим воплем рухнула с кровати, закутанная в одеяло, как в кокон.  
– Лисбет, детка, что случилось? – спросила Шарлотта, появившаяся в дверном проёме.  
Крик из комнаты дочери донёсся такой, словно она только что увидела самый страшный кошмар в своей жизни. Кажется, именно так всё и было.  
Женщина щёлкнула выключателем, комнату осветил верхний свет. Лисбет поёжилась, повертела головой. Стены были самыми обыкновенными, с бледно-серыми обоями в розочку, которые она почему-то любила и никак не желала сменить на нечто, более модное и интересное. Никаких отголосков недавнего кошмара, всё по-прежнему. Совершенно.  
– Всё хорошо, мам, – произнесла девушка, поднимаясь на ноги и вновь забираясь в кровать. – Всё хорошо. Просто сон дурной приснился. Это просто сон.  
Неизвестно, кого сильнее убеждала. То ли мать, то ли себя...  
Утро началось с внезапного визита. Позавтракав, Лисбет выскочила на улицу и тут же, почти копируя действия из сна, попятилась назад. Поскольку Шарлотта уже уехала, Лисбет дома находилась в гордом одиночестве и, выходя, старательно заперла дверь, оттого-то сейчас и наткнулась спиной на преграду, не пускающую внутрь помещения. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации она отнеслась бы ко всему происходящему с меньшим ужасом, но с побеждающей долей рационализма. Однако после ночного видения мысли никак не желали систематизироваться, являя в итоге нормальную картинку, ужасы преследовали, гнались по пятам, не позволяя вздохнуть спокойно.  
И один из этих ужасов стоял сейчас перед Хоук, сжимая в ладони ключи от машины. Стоит признать, что первым делом Лисбет заметила чёрный «Форд», и только потом внимание переметнулось в сторону владельца автомобиля.  
Кое-как собравшись с силами, она переступила через свой страх и всё же решилась заговорить с однокурсником, попутно вернувшись к мысли, что всё-таки зря вчера позволила подбросить себя до дома и выдала тайну места своего обитания Роберту. Это не играло ей на руку.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила, спустившись по ступенькам и остановившись прямо у низкого заборчика, являвшегося сейчас единственной преградой между ней и Харрисом.  
Ненадёжная преграда, откровенно говоря.  
– Решил удостовериться, что с тобой всё в порядке, – ответил Роберт, улыбнувшись ещё радушнее, нежели прежде.  
– Как видишь.  
Хоук всячески демонстрировала нежелание общаться, да хотя бы своими интонациями. Но, видимо, плохо разбиралась в тех типах мыслей, что свойственен мужчинам, потому что Харрис вовсе не планировал разворачиваться и уезжать. Он продолжал внимательно смотреть на однокурсницу, словно пытался изучить все её манеры, повадки, варианты реакций. Осознание этого Лисбет нисколько не радовало, хотя стоило признать, что она вообще к повышенному вниманию относится без особого восторга, больше с раздражением.  
– Ещё хотел поговорить насчёт практики.  
– Это обязательно?  
– Думаю, да. Если, конечно, ты планируешь перейти на следующий курс.  
– Может, и не планирую, – честно призналась Хоук, выбравшись за калитку.  
– То есть?  
– Я имею право выбора, могу им воспользоваться и не проходить практику.  
– Надеюсь, для этого имеются веские причины?  
– А если нет?  
– Тогда я тебя не пойму, – признался Роберт. – Давай прокатимся и поболтаем в более подходящей для этого обстановке?  
– А как же занятия?  
– Они вполне могут обойтись и без нас.  
– Твои спутники подумают, что я что-то с тобой сделала, будут бить тревогу, – усмехнулась Лисбет.  
Ей хотелось казаться беззаботной, несмотря на внутреннюю дрожь, спровоцированную не дикой симпатией и восторгом от осознания, что к её персоне проявляют повышенное внимание, а очередным приступом страха. Но Харрису не обязательно было проникаться её мотивами. Скорее, от него стоило скрывать свои мотивы, да держать язык за зубами, не произнося провокационных фраз, вроде той, что совсем недавно сорвалась с языка.  
– Или я с тобой, – Роберт тоже подарил собеседнице ухмылку.  
Она не поняла, как это стоит расценивать. То ли, как шутку, то ли, как угрозу. Второй вариант совсем не радовал. Но казался более реальным, нежели первый.  
– А ты сможешь? – спросила тихо.  
– Только не говори, что боишься.  
– Нет, – легко солгала Лисбет, обходя машину.  
И устраиваясь на пассажирском сидении. Сон не шёл из головы. Присутствие поблизости Харриса усиливало чувство тревоги.  
Если она сейчас бросится бежать, ему ничего не стоит броситься следом и догнать. Любому, кто попытается вмешаться, если такие вообще найдутся, скажет, что поссорился со своей девушкой, она начала истерить, вот и сбежала. И как доказать обратное?  
«Тебя заслуженно считают дурой, Лисбет», – произнесла Хоук мысленно, внимательно рассматривая салон чужого автомобиля, словно пыталась обнаружить здесь нечто сверхъестественное.  
Но ничего подозрительного не нашла, всё было очень сдержанно, разве что брелок в форме кролика, наверняка Софи постаралась, немного выделялся из общего визуального ряда и казался чужеродным.  
Предчувствия снова обманули. К счастью. Роберт не стал везти её в безлюдное место, а притормозил у одной из кофеен, явно собираясь позавтракать здесь и взбодриться с помощью порции напитка. Лисбет выбралась из салона, едва не споткнулась, но всё же смогла устоять на ногах, последовала за однокурсником, напарником... И кто он там ещё? В мыслях Хоук Харриса окрестила потенциальным убийцей. Что у него на уме, знал только он сам, потому последнее предположение так подтверждения и не получило.  
– Будешь пончики? – спросил Роберт, обратившись к Лисбет.  
Она стояла рядом и рассеянно разглядывала ассортимент. В ответ на вопрос пожала плечами, что могло означать два варианта ответа. Или хочет, или ей всё равно. Почему-то вариант с отказом Харрис даже не рассматривал.  
– Какие?  
– Мандариновые, – ответила Хоук, доставая кошелёк. – Я сама куплю.  
– Прекрати, – отмахнулся он.  
Лисбет посмотрела на Роберта, но вновь ничего не сказала. Его действия запутывали всё сильнее. Она никак не могла определиться, что же он задумал, для чего это представление разворачивается? Он хочет, чтобы она поверила в его дружескую поддержку? Втирается в доверие, чтобы потом... Потом... Что?  
Неужели, правда, думает, что порция пончиков способна усыпить чужую бдительность? Это странно.  
«Рядом с тобой всё странно», – напомнил внутренний голос.  
Харрис забрал кофе и пончики, себе взял вишнёвые, после чего направился к свободному столику. Хоук вновь пошла за ним. Села, чуть подогнув ногу и устроив на ней свой рюкзак. Утро вполне можно было назвать хорошим, даже милым, если бы напротив не было никаких мужчин. Или был, но не Роберт. И не Лисандр. Да кто угодно, но только не эти двое, от которых мурашки по коже бежали, а мысли в голове проскальзывали – одна страшнее другой.  
– Спасибо, – произнесла Лисбет, придвинув свою порцию и принимаясь за еду.  
Кофе тоже взяла. Всё же она прекрасно видела, что Харрис к пище не прикасался, он только взял поднос. Можно было не опасаться на этот счёт. Или она сама себя так успокоить пыталась?  
– Пожалуйста.  
Роберт тоже взял свой кофе и теперь исподтишка наблюдал за тем, как ест Лисбет. Почему-то был уверен, что из его рук еду она не примет. Странно, но ошибся.  
– Что там с практикой? – спросила Хоук, оторвавшись на время от десерта.  
– Можешь не беспокоиться. Из-за твоего вчерашнего отсутствия никто лютовать не будет, да и дополнительно отрабатывать не придётся.  
– Это не столь важно.  
– Почему? Ты всё же решила бросить учёбу?  
Признаться откровенно, это заявление Роберта и с самого начала удивило. Сперва он подумал, что Лисбет шутит, но она и сейчас продолжала отстаивать своё мнение.  
– Я пока думаю об этом, – честно ответила Хоук. – Не знаю. Но в «Madhouse» я не вернусь.  
– Но...  
– Не вернусь, – повторила она, подняв глаза на собеседника.  
И теперь наступила его очередь вздрагивать. Никогда прежде не видел он тихую, едва ли заметную Лисбет Хоук с такой решимостью во взгляде. Кажется, он её всё-таки недооценивал, полагая, что перед ним размазня полнейшая.  
– И какие на то есть причины?  
– Это не столь важно.  
– Милая Лисбет, – в голосе его проскользнули ядовитые нотки. – Позволь тебе напомнить, что это не только твоя практика, но и моя тоже. Нам или обоим её засчитают, или оба пролетим.  
– Хочешь воззвать к моей совести? – хмыкнула Хоук, доедая пончик и слизывая с пальцев глазурь. – У меня нет особых причин, чтобы туда не возвращаться, но есть такое понятие, как собственное психическое здоровье и спокойствие. Эта лечебница меня пугает, я не хочу находиться на её территории. И с самого начала не хотела, ты знаешь.  
– Вообще или с нами?  
– Вообще. И с вами.  
– Тогда...  
– Снова собираешься спросить, почему?  
– Да.  
– Потому что по вашей группе сразу было понятно, что я буду в этом коллективе лишней. Софи меня явно терпеть не может, Лисандр за фальшивой улыбкой прячет отторжение и ненависть, появившиеся по неизвестным причинам. Ты... Насчёт тебя ничего не знаю, но всё равно не думаю, что нам стоит общаться на постоянной основе, устраивая совместные посиделки, вроде этой. Короче говоря, я отвратительный интроверт, социофоб и вообще хочу, чтобы все оставили меня в покое, – выпалила Лисбет на одном дыхании. – И эта совместно проведённая неделя только утвердила меня во мнении, что с выбором профессии я ошиблась, а, отказываясь проходить практику вместе с вами, была права.  
– И это всё?  
– А должно быть что-то ещё?  
– Тебе лучше знать.  
– Ты меня в чём-то подозреваешь?  
– Нет.  
– Тогда разговор окончен. Сколько я тебе должна за завтрак?  
– Ничего.  
– Что ж. Тогда ещё раз спасибо. Я пойду.  
Хоук выбралась из-за стола и быстрым шагом отправилась к выходу. Кажется, дай ей волю, она бы побежала, сбивая с ног всех, кто попадётся на пути. Но вместо этого она продолжала сохранять видимость спокойствия. Роберт многозначительно хмыкнул и вновь уткнулся в свой стаканчик с кофе. Девицу явно что-то мучило. Но только что? Этого он пока так и не понял. Но неизменно приходил к выводу, что это напрямую связано с их компанией. И это было не просто отторжение на фоне банальных симпатии и антипатии. Здесь было что-то серьёзное, и он планировал докопаться до самой сути.


	5. Раунд IV. Время пить чай

_Hatchet… CHECK!_   
_Scalpel… CHECK!_   
_Rusty steel syringe… CHECK!_   
_It’s time for war._   
_It’s time for blood._   
_It’s time for… TEA! ©_

 

Коробочка с конфетами, стоявшая на столе, была выдержана преимущественно в розовых тонах, на крышке её имелись объёмные цветы и бантик. Внутри хранилось разноцветное драже, которое с большим удовольствием поедала Софи, сидевшая за диване.  
На столешнице, перед девушкой, стояла кружка с чаем. Из коробки Монро выхватила сразу едва ли не половину, теперь по одному отправляла разноцветные драже в рот. Лисандр был задумчив и молчалив, Роберт тоже не торопился делиться с друзьями своими наблюдениями. Он был хмур, как осеннее небо, готовое вот-вот пролиться дождём, а потому на приятелей своих практически не смотрел. Тишина действовала на него угнетающе. Друзья раздражали, а особенно бесила их невозмутимость. Софи была занята исключительно конфетками, всё остальное её не волновало, в том числе и собственный внешний вид. Утром выходного дня она облачилась в короткую ночную рубашку фиолетового оттенка с многочисленными кружевами и бантиками и вполне сошла бы за куклу, если бы выглядела приличнее, чем в данный момент. Но она выглядела неприлично. Просто не видела смысла стесняться, когда рядом находятся постоянный любовник и родственник, который ничего такого в мыслях не имеет, сосредоточившись исключительно на своей замарашке. Лисбет то, Лисбет это. Не сказать, что влюблён, но точно заинтересован. И даже сам не может сказать, чем именно Хоук смогла привлечь внимание. Видимо, своими странностями.  
Мисс Монро перемены в жизни родственника напрягали. Он постоянно наблюдал за однокурсницей, едва ли не превратившись в сталкера. По вечерам прогуливался поблизости с её домом, в университете успокаивался только в тот момент, когда понимал, что девчонка пришла на занятия, а не решила в очередной раз скрыться от общественности. То ли действительно обнаружил нечто такое, что смогла заинтересовать, то ли просто от скуки старался избавиться.  
Тишина давила на мозги. Харрис сделал резкий выпад, оттолкнув от себя коробку с конфетками. Крышка, прилегавшая неплотно, легко открылась, разноцветные драже посыпались на пол. В голове промелькнула мысль, что они чем-то похожи на конфетти, только противнее. Если на бумажки можно не обращать внимания, то на липкие комочки закрыть глаза не получится, прилипнут к ковру, потом мучиться, отдирая их от ворса.  
– Убирать будешь сам, – предупредил Лисандр, безразлично проследив за полётом кондитерских изделий.  
Софи проводила их жалостливым взором. Всё же сладости принадлежали ей, а не кому-то другому. Можно было относиться к её личным вещам бережнее, но Роберт, как всегда, думал исключительно о себе. Оказался занят собственными переживаниями. Чужое настроение его не волновало. Конечно, если это не было настроение «леди Лисбет». Разумеется... Леди. Какая там леди? Обычная девица, немного не от мира сего, вечно в собственных мыслях, с полным отсутствием вкуса и умением выражать собственные мысли.  
– Уберу, – ответил Харрис.  
Даже спорить не стал, что было для него редкостью. Обычно он не упускал возможности – отстоять свою позицию в словесном поединке. Сейчас его это как будто совсем не волновало, а мысли заняли иные события жизни.  
– Я думала, у тебя изысканный вкус, – подала голос Монро, решив слегка изменить тему.  
– О чём ты? – Роберт посмотрел в сторону родственницы.  
Она очаровательно улыбнулась, словно без слов пыталась сказать фразу: «Ты же сам понимаешь, что я планировала донести до твоего сведения».  
Харрис отвернулся, понимая, что этот разговор продолжать себе дороже. Всё равно его вроде как друзья не поймут, так и будут продолжать подстёбывать, на деле придерживаясь иной точки зрения, не той, что озвучивают сейчас. В чём-то Лисбет Хоук была права, и это поражало. Со стороны казалось, что она совершенно точно недалёкая девица, живущая в самостоятельно придуманном мире, не имеющим ничего общего с тем, что происходит вокруг, потому понять истинные мотивы окружающих людей не в состоянии. Думает, что все к ней неплохо относятся, но... Нет, она не думала. Она то ли чувствовала, то ли в процессе наблюдения смогла раскусить «милых» Софи и Лисандра, осознав, что они далеко не так дружелюбны, как хотят предстать перед другим человеком, случайно попавшим в их группу на практику. Не так уж и случайно, если говорить откровенно. Здесь несколько факторов соединились. И желание миссис Уайльд, и некоторые подозрения Роберта, решившего, что стоит девчонку приблизить к их компании, чтобы со стороны понаблюдать за ней. Не в той обстановке, что царит в стенах университета, а за его пределами, когда нет необходимости носить маску. При этом, сама троица истинные мотивы своих поступков обнажать не планировала, они продолжали играть свою роль, стараясь понять, кто такая Лисбет. И не может ли она...  
Хотя, с самого начала было понятно, что не может. Она всю жизнь прожила в этом городе, никуда за его пределы не выбираясь, потому и о событиях жизни приезжей троицы не догадывалась. Однако её пристальные взгляды, постоянная дрожь и стремление избегать общения с напарниками как будто убеждали их в обратном, заставляя думать о чужой осведомлённости. Оттого-то её никто и не собирался выпускать из поля зрения, пока не будет получено окончательное утверждение в непричастности к событию трёхлетней давности, которое троица заговорщиков помнила в мельчайших подробностях и сейчас. Впрочем, никто из них не сомневался, что в дальнейшем воспоминания их не оставят, так всю жизнь и провисят над головой, не позволяя забыть о себе.  
– О твоих женщинах, – произнесла Софи, вновь вдохнув жизнь в разговор, до сего момента приказавший долго жить. – Может не всех, но большую часть их можно было причислить к роскошным красавицам. Не, в принципе, а на фоне леди Лисбет.  
Последние два слова девушка произнесла с особой неприязнью, даже не пытаясь скрывать оную. Харрис пожал плечами. Его чужое мнение давно перестало волновать.  
– В сравнении с ней много кого можно назвать роскошной, – хмыкнул Грейвордс. – Даже особо напрягаться для поиска не нужно.  
– Дело не в моём отношении, – оборвал их Роберт. – И интерес у меня другого толка.  
– Изначально был.  
– И сейчас таким остаётся.  
– Ладно-ладно, – быстро проговорила Монро, поняв, что ещё немного, и на территории гостиной разгорится скандал. – Мы тебя поняли. Хоук интересует тебя, как человек, не более того.  
– Именно, – кивнул Харрис.  
– А между тем...  
– Что?  
– Между тем, она всех нас заставила неслабо понервничать, – заметил Лисандр, собирая несколько конфет и подкидывая их по одной. – У меня даже было подозрение, что она – та самая.  
– Там вполне мог быть парень.  
– Мог, не спорю. Но почему-то склоняюсь к версии с девчонкой.  
– Этот человек молчал три года. Вряд ли он сейчас решится заговорить, да и вообще... Виновный понёс наказание, осуждён и уже съеден червями. Нам не стоит об этом вспоминать, – произнёс Роберт, поднимаясь из-за стола.  
– Уходишь? – удивилась Софи.  
– Да. Хочу немного побыть в одиночестве.  
– В одиночестве ли?  
– Если мне захочется снять девку и провести ночь с ней, вас это никаким боком не тронет, – резко ответил Харрис и, прихватив ключи, вышел из комнаты.  
Лисандр и Софи переглянулись. Роберт вёл себя странно. Возможно, вся вина за это лежала на плечах Лисбет Хоук, которая сначала пугала их всех повышенным вниманием, а теперь мучила Харриса своим равнодушием. Монро продолжала искренне верить, что родственник руководствуется в своих поступках не только любопытством и страхами. Есть у его мотивов двойное дно. Роберт думал о другом. Среди его чувств преобладала жалость и нежелание признавать правду, если Лисбет действительно окажется той самой. А ему нужно было одно единственное доказательство, и он мог с уверенностью заявить, что та, кого они боялись, найдена.

* * *

Машина медленно ползла по дороге, и Хоук прекрасно знала, кто за ней наблюдает. Преследователь даже не пытался скрыть свою личность, свободно демонстрируя присутствие поблизости. Лисбет на время остановилась, сделав вид, что крайне занята своим внешним видом, принялась поправлять клетчатый шарфик, обмотанный вокруг шеи. Он давно вышел из моды, но Хоук в этом вопросе, как всегда, больше размышляла о вопросе собственного удобства, нежели о том, как стать неотразимой красавицей в глазах посторонних людей.  
Рюкзака сегодня не было, вместо него Лисбет прижимала к груди бумажный пакет с продуктами. Почему-то, пытаясь представить продуктовый набор, приобретённый данной девушкой, Роберт видел лишь странную мешанину, а варить она в его представлении могла исключительно вонючее зелье, а не нечто съедобное.  
– Ты долго планируешь это делать? – спросила Хоук, воспользовавшись тем, что на улице почти нет людей, потому вполне можно повысить голос и при этом не выглядеть типичной представительницей клана городских сумасшедших.  
– Что именно?  
– Наблюдать за мной. По-моему, очевидно.  
– Я просто беспокоюсь, – произнёс Харрис.  
– С чего бы?  
Лисбет фыркнула, и только по этому было понятно, что отношение её нисколько не изменилось, восторга от общения девушка не испытывает, потому сейчас предпочла бы одиночество, а не совместную прогулку. Откровенно говоря, на прогулку это тоже не тянуло, больше напоминало сцену из малобюджетного детектива, поскольку «хвост» даже не тратил время на маскировку, открыто занимаясь слежкой.  
– Ты стала странно себя вести после того случая на практике.  
– И ты решил понаблюдать за мной, чтобы удостовериться в... – Хоук запнулась. – А в чём именно? В том, что мне не нужна помощь специалистов? Или в том, что мне полагается престижное жильё в той самой лечебнице, где мы проходили практику?  
– У тебя отличное чувство юмора, – заметил Роберт.  
– Я знаю, что оно отвратительно. Вовсе не обязательно говорить обратное.  
Лисбет старалась держать себя в руках, но, как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, ей было откровенно не по себе. Она вообще не могла представить, куда выведет их обоих данный разговор, к какому финалу они прибегут, какие потери он привлечёт. Не верила она в благородство «мистера Рэббита», потому и в университете старалась держаться на расстоянии, игнорируя его взгляды в свою сторону и попытки завести разговор. Всё чаще приходила к выводу, что стоит подумать о переводе в другое учебное заведение. Лучше – уехать из этого города, чтобы и напоминания никакого не осталось. Правда, не была уверена, что за ней вослед не бросится погоня. Иногда она чувствовала себя преступником, бегущим от полиции, но в мыслях меняла себя и преследователя местами. Это Роберт в её сне убивал людей и с ней собирался сделать то же самое, что и с другими жертвами. Пусть это всего лишь сон, но...  
Логического объяснения для подобных вещей не находилось, но Хоук вообще не хотела размышлять о данной ситуации, понимая, что это действительно способно довести её до комфортабельного отдыха в стенах психиатрической лечебницы. Уж куда-куда, а в «Madhouse» ей не хотелось. Ни как практикантке, ни как пациентке. Ей вообще не хотелось ничего такого. А выбор профессии казался роковой ошибкой, хотя... Когда-то она искренне верила, что эта специальность поможет не только разобраться в мотивах человеческих поступков, но и в самой себе. Слишком много чёрных пятен оставалось на поверхности собственной жизни, слишком сильны были страхи, от которых она никак не могла избавиться. И, признаться откровенно, иногда боялась не столько окружающих, сколько себя. Она не была сумасшедшей, но некоторые события прошлого исковеркали психику основательно. В памяти были провалы, не так много. Но та ниша, что пока была заполнена темнотой, стёршей воспоминания, напрягала неслабо. Лисбет помнила всё в общих чертах, но никак не могла восстановить в подробностях все события прошлого. С ней занимались психологи, но их усилия оказались поглощены пустотой. Хоук так и бродила по тёмному коридору, не сумев собрать по фрагментам те события, что стёрлись из памяти.  
Лисбет не могла поручиться на сто процентов, но склонялась к мысли, что исчезнувшие кадры собственной жизни пытаются защитить от потрясения, чтобы, на самом деле, не свихнуться от переизбытка эмоций.  
– Послушай...  
– Что именно послушать?  
Лисбет всё же соизволила подойти к чужой машине и теперь смотрела на однокурсника, продолжая прижимать к себе пакет с провиантом. Словно это могло её спасти или защитить. Хотя... Если бросить в собеседника, а после – броситься бежать, то всё вполне реально. Вот только это всё равно не поможет. Он ведь знает, в каком доме обитает Хоук, приедет туда и будет ждать у двери. В лучшем случае. В худшем решит выломать дверь и тогда... Лисбет помотала головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы избавиться от назойливых мыслей. Ей было физически плохо рядом с Харрисом, тошно как-то и страшно иррационально. Ведь сон нельзя назвать веской причиной для того, чтобы подозревать человека во всех смертных грехах?  
– Меня.  
– Мы не настолько близкие люди, чтобы устраивать минутку задушевных разговоров.  
– Мне казалось, что ты лояльнее к людям.  
– Когда у нас есть общие интересы. У нас с тобой их нет.  
– Зато имеются общие знакомые. И немало.  
– Твои неизменные спутники? Я не хочу о них разговаривать.  
– Типичная женская ревность?  
– О чём ты?  
– О Лисандре и вашей, леди, влюблённости в него.  
– Это в прошлом.  
– Так быстро?  
– Да, – Хоук дёрнула плечами. – Я не люблю цепляться за обломки призрачных кораблей, когда стоит выбор: утонуть или выплыть на поверхность. Лучше я ухвачусь за маленькую спасительную шлюпку и доплыву в ней, не грезя величием и мощью.  
– О какой шлюпке речь?  
– Одиночество и отказ от общения с противоположным полом.  
– Нотки феминизма?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Тогда я тебя не понимаю.  
– Меня давно никто не понимает. Больше того скажу. Иногда я сама себя не понимаю, но привыкла.  
Как и прежде, ничего не поясняя, Лисбет развернулась и пошла в противоположном направлении, вернувшись к своему первоначальному маршруту. Продолжать общение с однокурсником она не планировала, но, чем больше упиралась, тем сильнее её тайна привлекала. Если, конечно, эта тайна была в наличии, и Харрис сам себя ничего не придумал, ухватившись за некоторые странности чужого поведения.  
До дома Хоук добежала так быстро, как только смогла. Понимала, что разумного в этом поведении мало, машину всё равно не обогнать. Захочет Роберт – догонит так быстро, что она рот открыть не успеет. Но Харрис не собирался устраивать игру в догонялки, его машины перед домом не было, потому можно было вздохнуть спокойно, до вечера. Потому что по вечерам он отирался поблизости. Возможно, думал, что его никто не видит, но Лисбет замечала. И задёргивала шторы, чтобы отрезать свою жизнь от наблюдателя. Он становился навязчивым, он способствовал преумножению паранойи в разы. Лисбет тряслась от страха в пределах своей комнаты. Она порывалась поговорить с Шарлоттой, но тут же себя одёргивала, не зная, что может сказать. Какую причину придумать для переезда? Может, правда, бросить своё учебное заведение и махнуть в другой конец страны, чтобы с этим окружением никогда не пересекаться?  
Волновать Шарлотту не хотелось. А она, несомненно, стала бы беспокоиться, поведай ей Лисбет о своих странных снах.  
События трёхлетней давности не давали покоя. Точнее, не давал покоя провал в памяти, датированный тем самым временем.  
Она точно помнила, как они с Шарлоттой, её подругой и дочерью подруги поехали в другой город, просто, чтобы развеяться и набраться новых впечатлений. Они с Клэр поспорили, что Лисбет сможет дойти до заброшенного дома. Во тьме. И не испугается. И они тогда это сделали, выбрались ночью на улицу, и пошли в сторону старого города, где был расположен тот самый дом, отмеченный Клэр в качестве нужного объекта. Старый лесопарк, полуразрушенное здание. Она помнила, как шла туда вместе с подругой, помнила, что увидела в темноте какую-то фигуру, но всё равно не отказалась от идеи. Три года назад она была бесстрашной и такой глупой. Для того, чтобы делать такие заявления, не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу. Достаточно лишь обладать каплей здравого смысла и понимать, что бродить ночью по малознакомому городу не стоит.  
Что было дальше, Лисбет не помнила. Очнулась уже в больнице. Рядом суетилась Шарлотта, напуганная выходкой дочери, в коридоре рыдала Клэр, которую отчитывала родительница. А сама Хоук безразлично смотрела на больничные стены и не могла сказать ничего о той ночи, что провела без сознания. Словно все события были вычеркнуты и заменены чистым листом бумаги. Ни строчки на нём, ни картинки, ни хотя бы наброска. Кажется, она бежала. Кажется, упала. Кажется, кто-то пытался её догнать. Догнали или нет? Судя по всему, нет. На теле тогда синяков не было, только те, что сама заработала, падая.  
Шарлотта обнимала дочь, прижимая к себе, причитала, плакала. Лисбет чувствовала себя так, словно находится в вате. Никаких чувств, никаких ощущений. Видимо, именно в тот период изменилось её отношение к жизни, восприятие всего происходящего стало иным. А теперь эти видения.  
Домой они уехали так быстро, как только смогли это сделать, как только врачи разрешили. В принципе, было одно обстоятельство, которое могло задержать. В том самом заброшенном доме нашли тело молодого человека и в таком виде, что даже на словах описывать страшно, не то, что фотографии показывать. Парень оказался сыном весьма влиятельного человека, мэра города. Он сам точно не был ангелом. В крови обнаружили ударную дозу алкоголя, приправленную порцией наркотиков. Вполне мог сам нарваться на неприятности. Лисбет к следствию не привлекли, поскольку толку от неё добиться не получилось. Присутствие её на месте преступления зафиксировано не было, случай характеризовался исключительно, как мимо проходила. Плюс ко всему, Хоук неизменно одно повторяла, что ничего не знает и ничего не помнит. Детектор лжи правдивость чужих слов подтвердил. Действительно. Не знает. Не помнит. Хорошо, хоть имя своё не забыла.  
Убийца, впрочем, долго на свободе не пробыл. Его поймали и осудили. Оказалось, что не первое его деяние, хотя... Он признал вину в других случаях, но от убийства сынка высокопоставленного чиновника неизменно отрекался, говорил, что никакого отношения к этому не имеет. Его даже слушать не стали, фактор принадлежности жертвы к правящим кругам сыграл свою роль. Следователя наградили, убийце устроили тотальный геноцид, долго он и сам не протянул. В газетах об этом писали. Лисбет помнила, как Шарлотта вновь заливалась слезами, обнимая дочь и говоря, что её судьба уберегла. Девушка лишь согласно кивала. Не имея воспоминаний, она и масштаб катастрофы не могла прочувствовать. А теперь вот воображение стало подкидывать ей картинки из прошлого, словно заново отстраивало тот утерянный фрагмент, однако... Среди воспоминаний как-то оказался Лисандр. Что ему делать в том сне? В том городе? В том... доме?  
Хоук перетащила пакет с покупками на кухню и принялась разбирать еду, перекладывая приобретения в холодильник. Монотонная работа, по идее, должна была успокоить. Хотя бы частично, но всё-таки успокоить.  
Банка с малиновым джемом выскользнула из рук, разбившись и заляпав паркет. Лисбет присела на корточки, чтобы собрать осколки. Порезавшись одним из них, собиралась метнуться к раковине и пустить воду, но вместо этого замерла на месте, глядя на окровавленную ладонь.  
Но видела она в этот момент не свою руку, да и вообще не здесь находилась. Её снова откинуло в прошлое, которое она уже начала собирать по фрагментам, начиная от девушки в фиолетовом плаще, которую видела впервые в жизни, как казалось тогда, заканчивая сегодняшним перемещением.  
_Происходящее раскрывалось перед ней с разных ракурсов. Одновременно она была и наблюдателем, и убийцей. Она стояла на цыпочках, рядом с окном, заглядывая внутрь, и с ужасом наблюдала за человеком, державшим в руках нож. Выражение его глаз было поистине сумасшедшим. По лезвию стекала кровь, судя по всему, принадлежала она не жертве. Рука самого убийцы была перепачкана, и он, не без удовольствия провёл языком по свежей ране, собирая с неё красные капли, чтобы затем нанести ещё один порез и вновь повторить недавний трюк._  
 _Лисбет замутило._  
 _Тот парень, которого ей довелось увидеть мёртвым, лежал на полу здания и, кажется, зажмурился, чтобы не видеть то зрелище, что перед ним разворачивалось._  
 _– Спрашиваешь, псих ли я? – усмехнулся парень с ножом в руках. – По-моему, ответ вполне очевиден._  
 _Лезвие в очередной раз скользнуло по коже, оставляя после себя кровоточащую полосу. Убийца старательно делал вид, что ему это действо доставляет истинное наслаждение. Вполне возможно, что так всё и было? Но Лисбет очень в этом сомневалась, потому что слышала в голосе подрагивающие нотки. Кажется, он столь методично занимался членовредительством только для того, чтобы поселить в чужой душе страх и заставить впасть в беспамятство от ужаса._  
 _Парень опустился на одно колено, подцепил чужой подбородок и пристально посмотрел жертве в глаза. В них не было ни единой здравой мысли. Хоук не знала этого наверняка, но почему-то оказалась уверена в правдивости данного утверждения на сто процентов. Она будто сама заглядывала в глаза того, кто должен был умереть, при этом не видела в них ничего, способного изменить решение об убийстве на решение о помиловании._  
 _– Какая же ты мразь, – выдохнул парень, прижав лезвие к чужой щеке._  
 _– Лисандр, хватит раскланиваться перед ним, – произнёс чей-то голос._  
 _И в этом голосе Лисбет без особого удивления отметила знакомые нотки. Харрис. Конечно, он. Кто ещё мог оказаться на его месте._  
 _Силуэт, до этого находившийся в затемнённой зоне, стал более различим, и Хоук узнала в нём Грейвордса. Именно Лисандр был тем, кто держал в руке нож и с восторгом, достойным вампира, лакал собственную кровь._  
 _С «лакал» она, конечно, погорячилась. Тем не менее, всё равно становилось не по себе от чужих действий. Лисбет попятилась, собираясь убраться подальше отсюда, чтобы не попасть под раздачу, но неудачно оступилась. Кроссовок приземлился, аккурат, поверх сухой ветки, треск её разрезал гнетущую тишину._  
 _– Харрис, там кто-то есть! – рявкнул Грейвордс._  
 _– Ага, – ответил Роберт и, не тратя времени на объяснения, выскочил на улицу с противоположной стороны, надеясь поймать того, кто испортил им весь план, пустив его под откос._  
 _Хоук, поняв, что её засекли, рванула с места и побежала так быстро, как только могла, искренне надеясь, что сможет сохранить жизнь, а не разделит участь того несчастного, что находился в руках Лисандра._  
 _Она бежала вперёд, не останавливаясь и не оборачиваясь, потому что боялась увидеть позади не пустоту и темноту, а фигуру преследователя. Где-то на середине пути ей встретилась фигура в темном плаще, больше походившем на накидку с капюшоном. На время их взгляды пересеклись, и девушка взвизгнула тонким, испуганным голосом:_  
 _– Мужчина? Если ты мужчина, то не подходи ко мне! Не подходи!_  
 _Лисбет лишь порадовалась тому, что волосы собрала в хвост и большую часть лица смогла скрыть капюшоном толстовки. Верхняя одежда у неё была бесформенная и совершенно не женственная, потому можно было принять наблюдателя и за мальчишку. Мелкорослого, не очень-то мужественного подростка. Главное, что с первого раза не определить, кто же это: парень или девушка._  
 _– Софи, лови его! – послышалось вдали._  
_Лисбет припустила ещё быстрее, только отметила про себя, что её действительно приняли за мальчишку._  
 _А потом... Потом она потерялась, потому что изначально не знала, куда идти. Она шла к заброшенному дому по главной дорожке, карта осталась в руках у Клэр, потому приходилось полагаться исключительно на собственную способность к выходу из трудных ситуаций._  
 _И эта способность Лисбет подвела._  
 _Она всё равно бежала вперёд, даже, когда до неё перестали доноситься голоса, в какой-то момент оступилась и полетела. Помнила, что внизу были кусты, много кустов. И больше ничего не помнила._  
В этих кустах её и нашли три года назад. Равнодушную, молчаливую и с провалами в памяти.


	6. Раунд V. Случайный свидетель.

_Die Vernunft und dein Verstand sie schwinden,_   
_du siehst du Welt nur noch in dunklen Farben._   
_Für dich hat jetzt und hier die Jagd begonnen,_   
_das Blut des Schicksals klebt an deinen Händen._

_Reich mir die Hand, unsere Welt wird brennen._   
_Der Zweifel und die Angst werden im Feuer untergehn._   
_Reich mir die Hand, unsere Welt soll brennen,_   
_unser Stolz und unser Blut in alle Ewigkeit vereint.©_

 

 _«Сделай правильный выбор, Лисбет. Иначе ты никогда не выберешься из страны чудес. Застряв в ней навсегда...»._  
 _Несмотря на то, что картина мира уже сложилась полностью, возвращать Лисбет в реальность никто не торопился. Она находилась на кухне, но не могла даже рукой пошевелить. Единственное, что ей сейчас оставалось – наблюдать со стороны за девочкой, бегущей по лесу и ощущающей, что с каждым мгновением преследователи всё ближе. Ей только кажется, что удалось вырваться вперёд, это всё обман, иллюзия. Те, кто собирается расправиться с ней, всё ближе, расстояние между ними уменьшается._  
 _– Где же ты? Иди сюда, Лисбет._  
 _Голос Лисандра. Теперь она точно могла определить, кто именно с ней заговорил. Видимо, Грейвордс уже расправился со своей жертвой, решил составить компанию своим друзьям, открыв сезон охоты на случайного свидетеля._  
 _События прошлых лет смешались с тем, что происходило в реальном времени. Тогда она была для них безликим наблюдателем. Возможно, мальчишкой, раз уж маскировка позволила стереть гендерные различия. Ныне они уже не обманывались, точно знали, кто за ними наблюдает, вот и обращались к однокурснице, надеясь, что она сама к ним выйдет._  
 _– Лисса, – прозвучал в тишине женский голос._  
 _Он больше не был истеричным и визгливым, в нём ныне мелькали нотки уверенности. Софи, поняв, что это не мужчина, чувствовала себя увереннее, тоже надеялась обмануть Хоук своими притворно-сладкими речами и показным дружелюбием._  
 _– Иди сюда, котёночек. Кис-кис, – позвал Грейвордс._  
 _И в этом высказывание откровенно обозначилась насмешка, даже частично не маскируемая. Лисандр насмехался над Лисбет, не было нужды разыгрывать в её присутствии свой привычный спектакль, коим он потчевал других людей._  
 _Хоук бежала по жидкой грязи, услышала, как кто-то спрыгнул вниз, пытаясь догнать её, раз уж она вновь подала признаки жизни, перестав скрываться от преследователей. В самый неподходящий момент Лисбет поскользнулась, пролетела по инерции немного вперёд, тормозя ладонями и ударившись подбородком, но, на сей раз, не потеряв сознания, как было когда-то, в реальности. Впрочем, сейчас она не могла поручиться за то, где находится истина, где ложь. Где граница между той жизнью, которую она уже прожила и той, что проживает в данный момент._  
 _– Вот ты и попалась, – донёсся до её ушей голос Грейвордса._  
 _И в тот же момент ладонь нашла в грязи нечто такое, чего там по определению быть не могло. Пистолет. Спасение от кошмара. Нужно только выстрелить. Переступить через себя. Через свои принципы. И убить человека._  
 _«Сделай правильный выбор, Лисбет...»._  
 _Их было трое. И двоих следовало убить._  
 _Вот теперь Хоук поставили перед сложным выбором, основанном не на её отношении к однокурсникам. На снах и реальности, которые могли оказаться одинаковыми, а могли кардинально разойтись. Во сне её спас Лисандр, уничтожив лисицу-оборотня и «плотоядного кролика». А сейчас? Если она убьёт Харриса и Монро, оставив в живых Грейвордса, он не воспользуется своим преимуществом? Он не отправит её к трём бездыханным телам, что уже будут в этом лесопарке. Чтобы всех было поровну. Два мёртвых парня, две девушки._  
 _«Сделай правильный выбор, Лисбет. Иначе ты никогда не выберешься из страны чудес»._  
 _– Исчезни, – прошептала Хоук, зажмурившись и нажав на курок._  
 _Грянувший выстрел разорвал темноту той роковой ночи, уничтожил иллюзию окончательно и бесповоротно._  
– Три года назад... Три года...  
– Лисбет! Мать твою, очнись! – рявкнул над ухом мужской голос, и Хоук послушно открыла глаза, чтобы тут же снова зажмуриться и больше не видеть того человека, что находился рядом.  
Она сидела на полу, рука была перепачкана кровью и малиновым джемом, а напротив, на корточках сидел Роберт, собиравшийся то ли отвесить затрещину, то ли водой облить, чтобы, наконец, очухалась и перестала бредить.  
Лисбет хотела попятиться назад, но наткнулась на преграду в виде шкафчиков и поняла, что вариант с побегом ей провернуть не удастся. Тогда... А что тогда делать? Что можно сказать, когда напротив сидит человек, которого ты только что открыл с другой стороны, осознав, что это не просто однокурсник, любитель женщин и обаятельный молодой человек, но и убийца. Один из них. Лисбет не помнила их лиц, но интуиция всё равно подсказывала, кого стоит бояться. И она не ошиблась. Собственный страх теперь язык не поворачивался назвать иррациональным, он был самым правильным из всех возможных чувств.  
– Как ты здесь оказался? – спросила она, старательно откашливаясь, словно только что наглоталась дыма, и теперь нет никакой возможности вздохнуть полной грудью.  
– Вошёл через дверь. Логично?  
– Нет.  
– Хорошо. В следующий раз предпочту появиться, вынеся собой окно. Возможно, в этом поступке ты увидишь больше логики, – ответил Харрис.  
Видимо, пытался пошутить, да только Хоук совсем не хотелось смеяться, вспоминая о тех событиях, что совсем недавно пронеслись в памяти, расставляя всё по своим местам.  
– Тебя вообще на территории этого дома не должно быть.  
– Это уже другой вопрос, – усмехнулся Роберт, выпрямляясь в полный рост.  
Он протянул руку собеседнице, но она этот жест не оценила. Не проигнорировала предложенную ладонь, а оттолкнула от себя, понимая, что поступает не сказать, что очень разумно. Ей бы, наверное, следовало вести себя гораздо дружелюбнее, стараясь произвести впечатление, запудрить собеседнику мозги, выставив себя в качестве влюблённой девушки, что только рада пристальному вниманию, направленному в её сторону, но не получалось. Лисбет изначально понимала, что актриса из неё никакая, потому не стоит и пытаться, в чужую роль вжиться не получится. Да и как изобразить влюблённую девушку, если сама никогда особо-то и не любила. Разве что иллюзию в своём воображении нарисовала, ничем не подкреплённую. Сейчас она всё чаще приходила к выводу, что любви к Лисандру, как таковой, вообще не испытывала. Да, интерес к его персоне имелся, но... Кажется, дело было вовсе не в любви, а в том, что в подсознании сохранился его образ, нечёткий, едва различимый, но всё же не до конца уничтоженный. Если Софи и Роберта Лисбет не помнила тогда совершенно, то Грейвордса заметила сразу. Не могла отвести от него взгляда и ошибочно подумала, что это одна из составляющих влюблённости. Возможно, в других случаях так и бывает, но у неё ситуация оказалась обратная. Подсознание предупреждало, что не стоит приближаться к этому человеку, лучше держаться от него на расстоянии.  
– И я не откажусь услышать ответ на него.  
Хоук сунула руку под воду, спиной чувствуя чужой взгляд. И думая о том, что к врагу спиной оборачиваться – верх неразумности. Более того, проявление неслыханной глупости. Впрочем, какая теперь разница.  
– Шарлотта искренне верит, что мы с тобой встречаемся, потому не видит ничего зазорного в моём нахождении на территории вашего дома.  
Страх, который до этого ледяной змеёй полз по позвоночнику, ныне оплелся вокруг горла, сдавливая и затрудняя приток воздуха, практически полностью блокируя его.  
– Запудрить мозги моей матери было не так уж сложно, верно?  
– Она благосклонно приняла эту новость.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – ответила Лисбет, обернувшись резко.  
Хоук казалось, что Роберт стоит совсем рядом, а руки его стремительно тянутся к её шее, но предчувствия оказались обманчивыми, преувеличенными больше. Харрис продолжал стоять на месте, у противоположной стены, ничего не предпринимая. Возможно, он не помнил её, потому что в тот вечер не смог рассмотреть, как следует. Возможно...  
– Что было три года назад? – спросил Роберт, словно прочитав чужие мысли.  
– Ничего, – ответила Лисбет.  
– Лжёшь.  
– Тебя это, в любом случае, не касается.  
– Уверена?  
Он узнал её. Такая мысль билась в голове настойчиво, не позволяя расслабиться ни на секунду. Узнал. И не столь важно, когда именно это произошло. Потому он и начал так внимательно следить за чужими действиями, уделяя столько времени той, кого всё это время старательно не замечали другие, да и сам Харрис тоже. Теперь вот решил проверить свою теорию. И, кажется, получил подтверждение. А что другие? Тоже знают? И чего ждут? Считают, что Роберт в одиночестве справится с ней? В общем-то, не так уж ошибаются. Сама она его одолеть не сможет, а он её – запросто.  
И это вопрос не такого уж длительного времени.  
– Да, – ответила она, продолжая жаться к раковине.  
– Лгать ты не умеешь, – резюмировал он.  
Почти так, как во сне. Снова поймал на обмане. Только теперь в голосе не было слышно насмешливых ноток, что отчётливо прослеживались в тот раз.  
– И не пытаюсь.  
– Опять нелепая попытка, – усмехнулся он.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
Лисбет с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не сорваться на крик. Усилий это стоило неимоверных.  
– Просто хотелось проверить одну теорию.  
– Проверил?  
– Ещё нет.  
– Тогда чего ждёшь?  
Он запустил руку во внутренний карман своей куртки, достал оттуда складной нож и бросил его на столешницу. Хоук проследила траекторию полёта, никак это не прокомментировав. Да и не знала, что можно сказать, в принципе. Харрис оттолкнул нож от себя, отправив его лёгким движением руки на противоположную сторону. Рассчитал предельно точно, поскольку вещица остановилась непосредственно на краю другой стороны. Лисбет опустила глаза вниз, глядя на предложенный предмет.  
– И что мне с ним делать? – спросила тихо.  
Вариант ей, как и любому классическому пессимисту, виделся только один. Второй тоже маячил где-то на периферии, но она не представляла себя в роли нападающего, это выглядело, как насмешка над реальными возможностями и способностями. Роберту ничего не стоит – взять и сломать ей руку, если она бросится на него с ножом. Да и вообще... Не настолько она спортивная, юркая и быстрая, чтобы из защиты переходить к нападению, единственное, что умеет – это убегать. Но сейчас и этот вариант ей не подходил. Она могла броситься к одной из двух дверей, но Харрис добрался бы до них быстрее и перехватил беглянку-неудачницу.  
– Варианты есть всегда, – хмыкнул он.  
– Убить тебя? Или себя?  
Роберт ничего не сказал, только снисходительно улыбнулся. Разумеется, именно эти варианты он и имел в виду, но вслух ничего не произносил.  
– А если я откажусь от обоих вариантов?  
– И что сделаешь?  
Лисбет не знала ответа на этот вопрос, но протянула руку и всё же взяла нож. Некоторое время разглядывала его, а потом размахнулась и метнула в открытое окно, сомневаясь, что это сильно поможет ей отстрочить собственную смерть. Наедине с человеком, которого она уже видела в амплуа убийцы, сложно было размышлять о том, насколько прекрасна жизнь, как много чудесных минут она в себе таит. И прочие думы несгибаемого оптимиста. Это была не её история и не её стиль борьбы.  
– Ты была там, верно? – спросил Роберт, оттолкнувшись от стены и приблизившись к Лисбет. – Три года назад. Ты наблюдала за нами, когда мы находились в том заброшенном доме. И это именно ты тогда бежала, поняв, что тебя заметили.  
– Я не понимаю, о чём ты, – фыркнула Хоук.  
– Вот об этом, – хмыкнул парень, доставая из кармана закладку, на которой витиеватыми шрифтом было выведено всего две буквы «L.H». – Такую же штучку ты обронила в лесу, когда убегала, я хорошо её рассмотрел. Перед тем, как сжечь. И, разумеется, не мог не запомнить. Ты ведь всегда пользуешься такими закладками, верно? И часто их теряешь. Одну уронила и в университете, что позволило мне сделать определённые выводы.  
– Всего лишь закладка.  
– С твоими инициалами.  
– И что с того?  
– Ничего.  
– Если ты всё знаешь, почему до сих пор ничего не сделал?  
– Например?  
– Ты же сюда пришёл с определённой целью.  
– Возможно. И что же это за цель? – Харрис очаровательно и сладко улыбнулся.  
Настолько сладко, что Лисбет как будто, на самом деле, ощутила эту липкость и приторность, испачкала ею пальцы, полностью погрузившись в сироп, что источал Роберт, стоя напротив, но уже не столь далеко, как прежде. Закладка в его руках словно гипнотизировала. Да, разумеется, она принадлежала Хоук. И, да, Лисбет часто их теряла. О той, что была потеряна в лесу, не помнила, но вполне допускала, что такое могло быть. Она постоянно таскала их за собой, а в тот вечер, когда Клэр решила проверить её на вшивость своим пари, как раз дочитала очередную книгу. Могла сунуть закладку в карман толстовки и благополучно о ней забыть.  
– Убийство?  
– Это вполне можно было сделать и в стенах лечебницы, – усмехнулся Харрис, выдвинув стул и опустившись на сидение.  
Жестом предложил то же самое сделать Лисбет. По непонятным причинам она чужой воле покорилась, устроившись напротив. Вспомнила попутно и такую вещь, как безумное чаепитие у мартовского зайца. Почти соответствовало их ситуации. С той лишь разницей, что перед ними не было чашек, а единственной сладостью являлся джем, размазанный по полу. Липкую массу никто не торопился убирать, она смотрелась на покрытии чужеродно, приковывая к себе пристальное внимание.  
– Да?  
– Естественно. Даже проще.  
– И мой обморок – твоих рук дело?  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Тогда...  
– Если бы кто-то и решился на такое, то только Лисандр, – заверил девушку Роберт.  
Она не особо поверила, но всё же решила к чужим словам прислушаться. Вполне возможно, что они не на сто процентов были лживыми. Может вообще лжи в себе не содержали, потому стоило уделить им внимание. Хотя бы минимальное.  
– Неужели?  
– Увы, у меня нет доказательства правдивости своих слов, потому тебе остаётся только поверить мне. Или же, напротив, не поверить. Но факт всегда будет фактом. Грейвордс ради Софи готов на всё, как и она ради него. Если бы понадобилось, она бы вырвала из груди своё сердце и преподнесла этому человеку.  
Лисбет вздрогнула, вспоминая презент из сна. Видимо, всё же не зря ей это привиделось. Вот и Харрис подтвердил, думая, что открывает чужую тайну.  
– Три года назад мы сделали то, что ты увидела. Судя по всему, оказалась ты там случайно, а не намеренно шла за нами. Признаться откровенно, сначала я искренне желал поймать тебя, но потом нашёл эту закладку... То есть, не эту, а ту, которую пришлось сжечь. И стало жаль. Всё же девчонка, маленькая, глупенькая, свернувшая не туда, куда следовало.  
– Просто джентльмен.  
– Не отрицаю, – хмыкнул Роберт.  
– Это сарказм.  
– Я понял, но всё равно... Буду считать чем-то, вроде случайного комплимента.  
Лисбет это комментировать отказалась.  
– Как ты там оказалась? – зато Харрис не планировал прерывать разговор на середине.  
– Поспорила с подругой, – отвлечённо ответила Хоук. – Мы с Клэр и нашими родителями приехали отдыхать в Йоркшир, местность знали не особо-то, но всё же карта помогала ориентироваться более или менее. В конце концов, мы стали сами выбираться в город, без мам. И это был как раз один из таких случаев. Родители запрещали нам отлучаться на дальние расстояния от дома, они говорили, что мы можем потеряться без их надзора. Клэр это раздражало, да и меня тоже. Мы решили проявить самостоятельность. Во время одной из совместных с родителями прогулок, видели этот полуразрушенный дом. Подумали... Ну, да. Что у него наверняка есть своя история, легенда. Привидения какие-нибудь, вот и поспорили, отважусь ли я ночью войти в этот дом. И я отправилась туда, подошла к окну, собираясь сначала заглянуть внутрь и потом – пройти непосредственно в само помещение, но увидела то, что не предназначалось для посторонних глаз. Там был Лисандр, который резал себя и слизывал кровь со своей руки и с лезвия. И какой-то парень, который лежал на полу, связанный. Опять же... Там был ты, но сначала я тебя не заметила. Когда убегала, кажется, столкнулась с Софи, и она приняла меня за мужчину, потому испугалась и завизжала. Я бежала, стараясь уйти от погони, а потом упала с обрыва вниз и... Потом я летела. Упала и ударилась, потеряла сознание, в себя пришла уже в больнице. Не помнила, как там оказалась, почему и вообще по какому праву. Выяснилось, что я потерялась. Клэр, поняв, что я не возвращаюсь, тоже пошла к дому. Увидела там вашу жертву и кинулась бежать обратно, к родителям. Они вместе прочесывали лесопарк, меня нашли в противоположной его стороне.  
– К счастью, – сделал небольшую ремарку Роберт.  
– Считаешь?  
– Вполне.  
– Правда, я не знаю, почему.  
– Потому что ты не попала на глаза отцу Лисандра. И самому Грейвордсу ещё тогда. Иначе всё могло обернуться печальным исходом.  
Лисбет посмотрела внимательно на собеседника.  
– Отец Лисандра тоже причастен к этому?  
– Вполне. Он служил, да и продолжает служить в полиции. Окажись ты среди свидетелей, способных доказать непричастность того, кто был осужден, и сдай нас, от тебя постарались бы избавиться, а показания уничтожили. Это было бы не столь сложно сделать.  
– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – шёпотом спросила Хоук, которая продолжала пребывать в состоянии некоего недоумения. – Мои воспоминания всё равно обрывочны, и я даже не могу поручиться за их правдивость. В моих снах показаны только небольшие отрывки всего происходящего, хотя, частично я уже смогла воссоздать необходимую картину, но это вовсе не означает, что я моментально побегу в полицию и стану требовать... А что мне вообще требовать? Кажется, это глупо.  
– Мы убили его не просто так, – произнёс Харрис.  
– Неужели?  
– Мы просто хотели восстановить справедливость.  
– Таким методом?  
– Другого способа не существовало. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты подробности того дела, да и интересовалась ли им вообще, но жертва была человеком не из народа, а сыном мэра нашего города. Практически недосягаемая величина, этакая звезда, к которой невозможно подступиться. Таких людей невозможно достать сразу же, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Такие люди не признают своей вины. Вообще-то мы с ним неплохо ладили в то время, пока не произошло кое-что, расколовшее нашу дружбу и заставившее подумать о мести.  
– И это напрямую касалось вас?  
– В общем-то, да. Мы вовсе не современные Робин Гуды, готовые защищать униженных и оскорблённых. Но всё же понятия о чести у нас имеются. На тот момент нам хотелось, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость. Поскольку власть этот процесс тормозила, нам не оставалось ничего, кроме как взять ситуацию под свой контроль и показать нашему «другу» тот ад, в который он окунул Софи.  
– То есть...  
– Моя милая сестричка до сих пор не оправилась от того потрясения, да и не думаю, что однажды у неё получится избавиться от своих страхов окончательно, – протянул Роберт, достав свои сигареты и закурив без разрешения, но Лисбет и не думала ему перечить, возможно, даже не обратила внимания на его действия. – Она длительное время потратила на курс реабилитации, посещала специалиста, который старательно избавлял её от страхов, вытаскивая наружу все кошмары, принимала успокоительное. Лисандр однажды вытащил её из петли, второй раз отобрал бритву и отхлестал по щекам, сказав, что это не она должна резать вены, а тот, кто над ней надругался. О том, кто же именно это сделал, знали все. Ну, если не все, то многие. Знал и отец Лисандра, однако, ничего изменить не мог. Ему никто не позволил бы посадить насильника за решётку. Он продолжал разгуливать по свободе, смеялся, считал, что всегда будет оставаться безнаказанным. Тогда-то, когда мы окончательно поняли, что от властей ничего не добиться, правосудие само по себе не восторжествует, занялись разработкой плана. Заманить нашего противника в ловушку оказалось делом весьма и весьма лёгким. Правда, для этого пришлось задействовать Софи. Она сначала отнекивалась, кричала, каталась по полу и говорила, что никогда не подойдёт к этому человеку, а потом... Потом её настроение изменилось, она жаждала крови, она собиралась вогнать шпильку своей туфельки ему в сердце, чтобы истекал кровью, корчился, мучился, но всё равно не мог ничего сделать. Она сама хотела его на кусочки разделать. Она жаждала мести.  
Софи и сейчас боится мужчин. Пусть открыто это не демонстрирует, но чувствует себя нормально лишь в тот момент, когда рядом находится кто-то из нас. Либо я, либо Лисандр.  
– Платье в полоску, стеклянные глаза и зонтик, валяющийся на пожухлых листьях, – не очень разборчиво произнесла Лисбет, посмотрев на собеседника.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Знаю о чём?  
– Как выглядела Софи, когда её нашли.  
– Я... видела, – сказала Хоук. – В тот день, когда ты нашёл меня на полу. Я видела девушку в фиолетовом плаще, кричавшую, чтобы мужчина не смел к ней подходить. А потом Софи. И это платье в полоску...  
– И стеклянные глаза. И зонтик, – продолжил Роберт. – Ты это уже говорила.  
– Да, – кивнула Лисбет.  
Вновь замолчала, осознав, что ничего умного сказать ныне не способна.  
– Именно такой её нашёл Лисандр и я. И, в общем-то, мы все. Она лежала там, на листьях, как кукла. Сломанная кукла, некогда бывшая жизнерадостным человеком. Пожалуй, Грейвордс – единственный, к кому она теперь не испытывает отвращения. Впрочем... Долгое время она и на него бросалась, стремясь укусить или оцарапать. Вела себя, как дикое животное. В тот период к ней и прилипла кличка «Лиса». Лисандр её так называл, гладил по голове, пел какие-то песенки. Вёл себя с ней, как с ребёнком. Впрочем, именно такое отношение ей в тот период и требовалось. Иногда Софи меня пугала своими действиями, словами, взглядами. Тем, как смотрела на нож, как резала стейки, вероятно, представляя на их месте своего обидчика.  
– А тот человек, который был осуждён...  
– Он вполне это заслужил. До того момента он успел убить подобным образом троих мужчин. Возможно, планировал так поступить и с четвёртым. Когда-нибудь. К моменту, когда мы взялись осуществлять наш план, у отца Лисандра были все доказательства вины этого человека. И сведения о его местоположении тоже имелись. Они могли бы взять и отправить его за решётку, но решили дать нам шанс. Лисандр получил доступ к материалам дела, неслыханно – утечка информации практически. Он изучил все-все-все тонкости чужой работы, чтобы потом стать искусным имитатором, полностью скопировав чужую манеру. Отпечатки пальцев после были благополучно уничтожены. Улики, если были, то их все проигнорировали и не подшили в дело. У Грейвордса всё получилось превосходно. Мы имитировали, мы подражали. И мы сделали то, что хотели. И методы, и действия... Софи принимала в этом самое живое участие. Единственное, что свою задумку в жизнь она так воплотить и не смогла. Сердце осталось в его грудной клетке, а шпильки не имели права оставить след на месте преступления. Да и глупо было надевать их на дело. Шли в кроссовках.  
Убийцу взяли в кратчайшие сроки, отправили под суд, а потом в камере тихо и зарезали. Мэр искренне верил, что этот парень – убийца, даже не дал права на проверку с помощью детектора. Что, впрочем, только сыграло нам на руку. В противном случае, вся постановка могла развалиться. Родители наши ни о чём не знают. Только отец Лисандра, который, собственно, и настоял на том, чтобы мы переехали из родного города сюда. Новая обстановка, новое окружение, никакого напоминания о прошлом и его страшных событиях. Здесь Софи ожила и расцвела, перестала прятаться в бесформенные балахоны, вроде тех, что носишь ты. Но Лисандр, по-прежнему, рядом с ней. Они живут в своём, отдельном мире, который сами для себя создали. У одного томик с сонетами в руках, одежда викторианского стиля, высокопарная речь, а-ля высшее общество восемнадцатого или девятнадцатого веков. У другой – рюши, бантики, конфетки, ленточки и попытки поиграть в детство, которое так стремительно разрушили. Один мнит себя взрослым, другая – ребёнком, и их симбиоз вполне плодотворен. Софи хочет, чтобы о ней заботились, Лисандр может подарить ей это в полной мере. Потому они вместе и вряд ли когда-нибудь устанут от своей игры.  
– А ты?  
– Что я?  
– Какая у тебя роль в этой постановке?  
– Бедного родственника? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Харрис. – На самом деле, мы лишь связаны тайной, дружбой, а с Софи ещё и кровью. Я забочусь о ней в те моменты, когда этого не может сделать Лисандр, хотя... Не так уж и часто она нуждается в моей помощи.  
– И всё же... Зачем ты мне это рассказал?  
– Ты сама всё это знала. С одной стороны. Я лишь открыл вторую сторону. Плюс ко всему, я окончательно утвердился в мысли, что это ты наблюдала за нами тогда. Да ты и сама это подтвердила, долго выспрашивать не пришлось. Единственное, от чего я хочу тебя предостеречь: держись подальше от Лисандра. Как я уже говорил, он ради моей родственницы и её спокойствия сделает всё, что угодно. Однажды он это уже доказал. Не сомневаюсь, что при необходимости сможет повторить свой трюк на бис. Она – самое дорогое, что есть в его жизни. И если Софи готова отдать своё сердце, то он может положить к её ногам сердца врагов, которые смертельно обидят его готик-лолиту.  
– I am your sugar  
I am your cream  
I am your worst nightmare  
Now scream.  
Пропела Лисбет слова из одноимённой песни.  
– Вот-вот, – поддакнул Харрис.  
– И что мне теперь делать? – спросила девушка, подняв взор на своего собеседника.  
– Держать язык за зубами, – посоветовал он со всей ответственностью и серьёзностью.  
– А ты?  
– А я... – Роберт сделал выразительную паузу. – Я буду делать то же самое. И прямо сейчас готов присягнуть на верность вам, леди Лисбет.  
Он улыбнулся, как и всегда. Его ладонь, широкая и тёплая, накрыла узкую и похолодевшую руку самой Хоук. Харрис поднёс ладонь к лицу и коснулся губами. А Лисбет тяжело сглотнула. Видит Бог, она не знала, как это расценить и куда бежать от своего кошмара теперь, когда он перешёл в реальность, вопреки всем её бесчисленным мольбам и просьбам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание к части
> 
> Композиции, использованные в тексте:  
> Blutengel - Behind the Mirror (Symphonic Version)  
> Deathstars - All The Devil Toys  
> Blutengel - Nachtbringer  
> Emilie Autumn - Time for Tea  
> Blutengel - Reich mir die Hand  
> Emilie Autumn - Gothic Lolita


End file.
